


Crash and Burn

by AmdelMari



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Crude Humor, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Alistair/Female Warden, Violence/Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari
Summary: Mages are going missing.  The only tie they have?  The Circle to Career Program implimented by the late Divine Justinia in order to integrate mages into society better.  Now it's up to Cullen and Cassandra to put a stop to the disappearances with the aid of the Wardens.  But will it be too late before the case hits far too close to home?(Chapter titles will be lyrics from Savage Garden's Crash and Burn, MIGHT not tie in totally with chapter.)





	1. When You Feel All Alone

* * *

Short skirts were kind of a unique form of hell.  First off, they were devious with a mind of their own.  Maker forbid you desired to keep your arse covered and not out on display.  Secondly, they had no warmth factor whatsoever. Thirdly, on a slightly above average height woman...they simply had no qualms with making her look like an awkward bumbling teenager once more.  Heaving an annoyed huff, fingers plucked at the edge of the evil fabric for the hundredth time that evening.

 

“Oh, stop that.  You look sexy. Get over it.” Quipped the dark haired beauty standing to the left.  

 

“How are _you_ able to stand such...such...ridiculously tiny scraps of fabric!” Hissed Evelyn Trevelyan as she once more tugged at the skirt.  

 

Marion Hawke smirked at her as she took a swig from the tiny straws in her drink.  “Easy. _I_ enjoy making men weep.”  The wink she gave Eve said that she’d meant the term as an entendre.  

 

Eve rolled her eyes and turned to look back out over the club as she sipped at her own drink.  “Why are we here again?”

 

Marion glared at her.  “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that.”

 

“And _I’m_ going to pretend that you’re not trying to get me laid... _again_.”

 

“Oh, come off it!  It’s not like you’re doing swimmingly in that department.”

 

“In what department again?” Eve almost sighed in relief as their friend, Elissa stepped up to them.  

 

“Sex.” Marion said boredly as Eve answered, “men.”

 

“Oh...right.” Elissa chuckled. “The _plan_.”

 

“Plan?” Eve felt her face drain. “What plan?  Marion...what plan?”

 

Marion grinned.  “Shh, just stand there looking sexy.”

 

“Marion--”

 

Marion and Elissa both hooked arms, the former winking at Eve.  “Bye!” They both quickly left Eve alone at the bar. Eve panicked.  What were they thinking?!

 

She started to follow the two women only to trip over her high heel.  She paused and looked down, unhooking her heel from the grate she’d been standing near.  Looking up again, she knew she was utterly fucked. Neither woman was in sight any longer.  Meaning...ugh. Marion. She’d been rather adamant about standing at _this_ spot along the bar.  Knowing how badly Eve did with heels...she really _had_ planned this all.  Rolling her eyes heavenward, Eve swore under her breath.  She turned back to the bar and leaned on the counter. She could do this.  Couldn’t she? She downed her drink in nervousness. Scanning the room again, she noted that she really didn’t know if she _could_.  Maybe more liquid courage?  She ordered another drink, a harder one, and downed it quickly.  There. A nice buzz forming. After the next drink and the next, she wasn’t able to really stand well anymore.  She fumbled away from the bar after slapping down probably more money than necessary for the drinks. As she stumbled around, she caught her heel on something and pitched forward.  

 

“Hey!” A person hissed angrily, shoving her off.  She toppled backwards into another person.

 

“S-s’rry…” She slurred.  Everything was spinning. Whoa…

 

“Are you alright?”

 

She looked back up at a blurred face.  The voice was nice to listen to though.  Would he keep talking for her? “I’m f’ne...I th’nk.”

 

“Maker…” The man sighed, he moved and she was suddenly a bit more sturdy on her feet.  She was walking and the noisy sounds of the bar faded a bit into the background. “Here.  Let me get you a cab, miss. Where do you live?”

 

She felt a strange almost bell like sound in the back of her head.  It made her burst into giggles. A bell? Who hears bells in their head?  The man sighed before he said something that was quiet and she couldn’t make it out.  But that was okay. He was warm. Oh...warm… She pushed further against him. She was then moving again.  The motion making her head spin. She grabbed his shirt and gagged. Whatever was going on, she bent and vomited.  Once she finished, she felt woozy and like sleeping. She felt her knees give out.

 

“Whoa!” She was hefted upward.  She couldn’t feel her feet. Or toes.  She giggled again. Toes… “Maker’s breath.”

 

She dropped her head against the warmth under her left cheek.  Maybe if she just closed her eyes, then she’d find Elissa and Marion again.  Yeah. That’s right...just...close her eyes…

 

…..

 

Sunlight.  It stung her eyelids.  Groaning in dismay, Eve rolled over, throwing her arm over her head.  Speaking of heads...hers pounded with a vengeance. She snuggled deeper into the bedding that smelled of embrium and aftershave.  Wait…

 

Slowly cracking an eye open, she spied her surroundings blearily.  This...this was _not_ her bedroom.  She snapped up.  The motion set her stomach rolling angrily and her head into a frenzy.  She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe slowly. In...out...in...out.  Good. Not _as_ queasy any more.  Reopening her eyes, she was better prepared for the fact that she was indeed _not_ in her own bed.  Or bedroom. She scanned the room.  The designs were simple, spartan, and decidedly masculine in nature.  Groaning in disgust with herself, she dropped her face into her hands.  What did she do? She couldn’t remember for the life of her! The last thing she could remember was drinking...a lot.  Then falling drunkenly and giggling about toes. Oh Maker...did she have a drunken one night stand? Oh...fuck. She dropped her hands onto the dark blue duvet.  The grey sheets and pillows felt wonderful though. Blushing deeply, she slid out from under the bedding. Her skirt was up around her belly. Her underwear was skewed, her bra popped up over her breasts and her blouse was rather rumples and off kilter.  Did she even bother undressing for sex?

 

She took a deep breath and stood.  She rushed her system with some restorative magic to help her get back to rights faster.  A bonus to being a mage, thank the Maker. She looked around for her heels. She spotted her pantyhose draped over the nearest dresser.  Feeling even more damned, she snatched them quickly. Righting her clothing, she padded quietly to the door. At least she’d woken up alone.  But was her host outside the door? Was he...kind? Put out? She wouldn’t know until she opened the door. Slowly cracking it open, the smell of bacon hit her.  Her stomach both grumbled with hunger and sickness. She slid out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. She began to creep down the hallway. At the end, she peered around the corner.  A decent, modern kitchen was to the right. A nice living room yawned open directly in front of her. To the left and just past the living room was what she assumed was the front entry. Next to the kitchen, in front of a bay of huge windows overlooking the city, was a small kitchen table and two chairs.  In the kitchen stood a man in sweats and a t-shirt. His broad shoulders flexing with his movements. A head of blonde tamed curls sat atop his head. He turned around to the bar and she sucked in a sharp breath. Maker, was the man drop dead gorgeous. His face was stubbled, his t-shirt pulling tight across a landscape of muscle.  In the words of Hawke, he was what ‘manscape appreciation’ was made for.

 

Her gasp, however, did not go unnoticed.  He looked up at her over what he was doing.  A sheepish look crossed his face.   


“Ah, you’re, um...awake.”

 

“Yes...right.  About that…” She stepped out from the hallway fully, fidgeting with her hands.  “I, erm, well…I’m _terribly_ sorry for my uncouth behavior last evening.”

 

“Oh.” He stepped back, sighing and rubbing his neck.  She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “It wasn’t _too_ troublesome.”

 

“All things considered, ser, I’d say it was rather troublesome.” She mumbled as she walked a few more steps into the room.  “I...don’t know what to say. I don’t usually...do this. Ever. Never really.”

 

He looked confused.  “Pardon?”

 

She blinked at him, feeling her cheeks heat with a blush.  “One night stands?”

 

He blinked before _he_ blushed.  She had to admit, it was rather adorable. “Maker, no!  I-we-no!”

 

It was her turn to be confused.  “I don’t follow.”

 

“We didn’t--Maker’s breath.” He cleared his throat.  “I couldn’t get a direct answer out of you last night on where you lived to have a cab take you home.  You didn’t even have a purse on you. You were...rather drunk. So instead of risking someone taking advantage of you, I brought you here.  I swear, I didn’t touch you. Well, besides carrying you...and putting you in my bed...but not in a sexual way! I--uh…”

 

Eve couldn’t help it.  His nervous babbling was endearing.  “You let me sleep in your bed instead of leaving me alone out there drunk in a bar.”

 

He nodded, sighing in relief.  “Yes! I slept on the couch. If that makes you feel better.”

 

“Better?  No. I feel horrid that I imposed my drunken arse upon you as such.  Thank you for your chivalry. I’m not certain my _friends_ would have returned for me given the circumstances.”

 

“They left you?” He asked incredulously as he returned to serving up bacon on two plates with scrambled eggs and toast already upon them.  

 

“Well, to be fair, they _were_ trying to get me to actually _have_ a one night stand.” Eve grumbled as she crossed to the kitchen bar.  She peered at the two plates. “Is, um, one of those for me?”

 

He smiled at her.  “Yes. Couldn’t have it said that I wasn’t a gentleman.  I hope you like bacon?”

 

“Why?  Is there some poor creature who doesn’t?” She smirked, leaning on an elbow.  

 

He chuckled as he set the frying pan in the sink behind him and fished out some forks.  He returned to the plates, handing her one with a fork. He motioned to the table with his head.  She followed him graciously. Sitting down, she dug in.

 

“Coffee?” He asked and she breathed in relief.

 

“Maker, yes.”

 

“Cream or sugar?”

 

“Yes please.  Two scoops and a dash of cream.”

 

He returned to the table with two mugs, handing her one as she asked.  She plucked it up and sipped it with a soft moan of content. She sat back, eying her handsome host.  He took a large bite of eggs and noticed she was watching him. His cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment.

 

“What?  Have I something on my face?” He sat up, wiping at his jaw.

 

She giggled and shook her head.  “No. Just simply admiring my host.”

 

“Admir--” He looked away, rubbing his neck.  Was that a nervous habit? He’d done it a few times now.  If it was, she was finding him ever more charming with each tick of the clock.  “Nothing much to see, I’m afraid.”

 

She openly gaped at him.  “You’ve got to be joking.”  He didn’t meet her eyes. “Handsome and not egotistical to boot?  How rare you are!”

 

He did look at her then.  He smiled shyly at her. “Handsome, huh?  You have poor taste, my lady.”

 

She snorted, grabbing a slice of bacon and munching on it.  “If you say so.”

 

“So,” he cleared his throat to change the subject, “do you need me to hail another cab…?”

 

Oh.  Right.  She wasn’t here to flirt or get to know him.  She sat back up and quickly gulped down her coffee.  Enough imposing on the poor man. “No. I can manage.  Is my clutch by my heels?”

 

“Clutch?  You had no clutch when you stumbled into me.”

 

“...” She stared at him bewildered before she hung her head in her hands.  “Fuck.”

 

“Dropped it then.” He surmised and she nodded her head.  

 

“In my pathetic drunken state, yes.  I must have.”

 

“Here, allow me.” He rose and crossed to where his phone lay.  He plucked it up and dialed the number. He spoke to someone on the other line and gave out his credit card number.  

 

She blushed, realizing he was _paying_ for her cab in advance.  She wasn’t sure if she felt flattered, embarrassed, or bloody insulted that he seemed so eager to be rid of her.  She settled on embarrassed. It was easier to deal with. Rising, she took her plate of food and gently set it beside the sink with her now empty coffee mug.  She crossed to her heels and slid them on. The sore spots on her feet just from wearing them last night hurt. Bearing the pain, she turned and watched as he approached her.  

 

“Cab should be arriving in ten minutes.  Would you like to finish your breakfast…?” He said looking back over his shoulder toward her plate.

 

“Oh, no.  I’m fine. I think I’ve worn out my welcome long enough.  Thank you so ever much, ser. I’ll see myself out and wait downstairs.  It was a pleasure.” She smiled and dipped her head before heading out the door.  It wasn’t until she was downstairs, in the lobby of his apartment complex that she thought about her last sentence.  With a self-depreciating groan, she gladly sprinted out of the building and into the cab as it pulled up.

 

…..

 

The door shut resolutely behind her.  Kicking her heels into the entryway closet, Eve made a soft sigh of relief as the sore pads of her feet thrummed.  She sauntered down to the end of the entry hall, turning directly right and climbing the seven steps to the upstairs.  Her bedroom door was already open to her left in greeting. Trudging to her bathroom, she stripped before turning on the shower.  Once she was scrubbed all squeaky clean and dressed in comfortable clothes once more, she returned downstairs. Her stomach rumbling in anger at her for not actually eating properly.  She dragged out some cold leftovers from a take-out meal a few nights ago. She didn’t even bother to heat it up and just dove into the container with fervor.

 

_Bvvt.  Bvvt._

 

She glanced at where her cell phone lay.  Well, her spare one. She had two, one for personal use, the other for work.  Considering her personal cell was probably lost somewhere in a bar downtown, she would have to suffice with just the one until she could get in to replace the other.  Luckily nothing of too much value had been in the clutch. She always kept her ID in her bra and _never_ carried her debit or credit _anywhere_ when drinking was to be involved.  For this very reason, actually. So, besides the two hundred in cash she’d carried, all she had really lost was her cell.  Speaking of...she leaned over the counter and pulled the work cell off its charging cord. She slid it to answer without really looking at the number.

 

“This is Trevelyan speaking.”

 

“Missing something?” Marion’s voice drawled, teasingly from the other end.

 

Eve couldn’t keep the happy breath from escaping.  “You have my clutch.”

 

“Indeed, I do!  Imagine that!”

 

“...what do you want?” Eve sighed, suddenly dreading this conversation.  Marion _always_ had something up her sleeve.  They’d been best friends for years.  If _anyone_ knew the rogue at all, they _knew_ that tone.  Evelyn and Varric were the only two who could read the woman like an open book.  

 

“What makes you think I _want_ anything…?” Eve could easily imagine the woman drawing circular patterns with feigned innocence on whatever surface was in front of her.

 

“Marion Hawke doesn’t withhold items without ulterior motive.  Not with _that_ tone.”

 

Hawke snorted in amusement.  “Right, right. Meet me at Ludlow’s Cafe in twenty.  I’ve got it here with me.”

 

“It’s not that easy.  It’s _never_ that easy.”

 

“Oh come on!  I’m _not that_ bad!”

 

Eve made a face, staying silent.  Marion chuckled with an edge to it.  

 

“Ok...maybe I _am_.  Anywho!  Twenty minutes.”

 

“Yes, yes.  I’m coming.” Eve hung up.  She tucked the cell into her back pocket of her dark wash jeans.  She grabbed her comfy pair of boots and tucked her feet into them, pulling on her favorite, dark green, roughspun jacket with attached soft hoodie.  She stepped out and relocked her door with the pin pad lock. Her father had _insisted_ that she get an automated code entry system and _demanded_ she change the code every other month.  In retrospect, in a situation like last night, she was rather grateful for such a thing.  At least she wasn’t locked out of her house.

 

Hopping a bus just down the street from her townhome, she rode into the city and was entering the tiny cafe tucked into a busy street within nineteen minutes of hanging up with Hawke.  Marion waved her over from a corner booth. Eve dropped into the booth, grinning widely at the short man sitting next to Marion.

 

“Var, how are you?”

 

Varric Tethras, a mutual friend from college and also world renowned author, grinned right back at her.  “Mornin’ there, Bossy. I’m good, and you?”

 

“ _Satisfied_ , perhaps?” Marion smirked as she took a sip from her mug.  Varric quirked a brow at that and looked at Eve quizzically.

 

Eve narrowed her gaze on Marion, ignoring the blush she could feel creeping over her face.  “ _No_ .  At least, not like _that_.”

 

“Come again?  I saw you leave with a rather nice chunk of man.”

 

“He-er- _we_ didn’t _do_ anything.  Thank the Maker too.  I was so drunk I was falling all over the place and instead of taking advantage of me, he tried to get a cab for me.  But...with my state, I couldn’t remember my own name surely. So he...kind of... _tookmehomewithhim._ ”

 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Marion leaned forward, cupping her ear for emphasis.

 

Eve sighed, happy for the ever so brief distraction of the waitress pouring her some coffee and taking her order.  Once the waitress left, she looked the over eager expressions of her friends. “He...took me home with him. But he just set me in his bed and left me to sleep it off.  He didn’t touch me. I was still in all my clothes from the night before.” Save for the pantyhose. Which she never asked him about. Oh, well. Not like she could call him up.

 

“...so what you’re telling me is...you had a one night stand sans the hot, sweaty sex.” Marion drawled, staring at Eve blankly.

 

Eve shifted uncomfortably in her seat and nodded her head shyly.  

 

“Un-fucking-believable!” Marion threw her hands up in exasperation.

 

Varric chuckled and shook his head.  “Only you would manage that, Bossy. Only you.”

 

“Hey!  I’m quite happy he was such a gentleman!”

 

Marion rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on the table.  “Mmhm. Well, what’s this knight-in-shining-armor’s name?”

 

Eve stared blankly at the two across from her.  Her face began to heat as she realized…”I, um, never asked.”

 

“Andraste’s tits, woman!” Marion sat back, laughing at Eve’s expense.  Varric joined her, shaking his head.

 

“It wasn’t exactly the first thing on my mind!” Eve argued, looking away and out the window.  

 

“Wait...was he good looking at least?  Lis and I couldn’t see him well from where we stood.”

 

Eve bit her lip, recalling the man’s face.  That delectable scar that sat on the left upper lip.  His muscles flexing and pulling under his t-shirt. His broad shoulders all the better for holding onto desperately while--  Whoa! She shook her head at her thoughts and looked back sheepishly. “He was...yes. He was handsome.”

 

“By the blush on your face, I’d say he was _more_ than just _handsome_.” Varric teased, spearing a chunk of fruit from her food that had been delivered the table.  

 

Eve cleared her throat and tried to shrug nonchalantly.  “He was handsome. That’s all there is to it. Not that it matters in any case.  It’s not like I’ll ever see him again…”

 

“It’s a small world, Evie.  Never say never.” Marion stole a slice of toast as she spoke.  Eve frowned as she took a bite of eggs and mulled that particular thought over.

* * *

  
  



	2. World Has Turned Its Back On You

* * *

Leather groaned as he leaned back in his chair.  The report he’d just finished re-reading and sent via email was done.  He frowned at his desk and the few files that were stacked there. A knock at his door brought his eyes back up.  His partner, Cassandra Pentaghast, leaned on the frame. Another file was in her hands. He nearly groaned. He  _ just _ finished a case!  Couldn’t he have a small reprieve?   _ No, Rutherford.  You don’t  _ **_get_ ** _ breaks, remember? _

 

“I just got a call.” Cassandra sighed, her Nevarran accent thick with annoyance.

 

“Let me guess…” He drawled, sitting up straighter.  “Another case?”

 

“Worse.” Cassandra stepped into his office.  Behind her, two familiar faces followed. He frowned at them.  This...this wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Alistair, Elissa...what brings you two here?”

 

“Why hello, Cullen!” Alistair grinned as he sank into the couch in the corner.  “Oh, you know...death, destruction, mayhem! The usuals.”

 

Elissa shot her husband a amused warning look.  She sat more primly across from Cullen and held out a stack of file folders.  “The Wardens need some extra eyes on this.”

Cullen frowned and took the folders, starting to flip one open.  “So you came to the Inquisition Detective Agency?”

 

“Please, just...have a look.” Elissa fidgeted, a worried frown pinching her brow.  Cullen flicked a glance at her briefly before he began to scan the contents of the first file.  He sucked in a breath sharply. The picture of a lovely young woman smiled back as he read her details.  

 

“She’s been missing for a week, I see.” He mumbled as he continued to read.  “A mage, age twenty eight, part of the Circle to Career Program…I hardly see how this is alarming enough to come to us.”

 

“Keep going.” Elissa urged.  Cullen pulled out the next file and skimmed it.  He paused and looked up at her briefly before opening the next and so on until all five laid open on his desk. 

 

“Maker’s breath.” He breathed as he looked at each woman. 

 

Alistair leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees while he clasped his hands together.  “All females between twenty seven and thirty. All mages. All part of the Circle to Career Program.  All have gone missing within the last two months.”

 

Cullen rubbed a hand on his jaw thoughtfully.  “And you believe it could be a serial case?”

 

“It has the potential, don’t you agree?” Elissa inquired as she crossed her right leg over her left knee, sitting back in her chair. 

 

“Yes, but why didn’t you ask the Templar Order first?” Cullen frowned, looking past Elissa to Alistair.

 

Alistair snorted.  “Oh, yes! The Templars.  We did. They had a few rather colorful things to say about resources, timing, Wardens being nosy, blah-blah-blah...get your stinky arses out of here...blah-blah-blah…”

 

Cassandra turned to cough into her fist, hiding an amused snicker.  

 

Cullen shook his head at the other man’s description of what occured.  “In other words, you went in and insulted the Knight-Commander, didn’t you?”

 

Alistair smacked a hand over his heart.  “Me?  _ Insulting _ ?  I’m wounded!”

 

“It’s not  _ all _ Ali’s faulting…” Elissa mused, “Knight-Captain Rylen was simply saying hello and you know how Starkhaven boys are.  Kissing hands and all that…”

 

Cullen shot Alistair an amused look.  “And you did what exactly?”

 

“My wife’s honor was at stake!  It’s not  _ my _ fault that I  _ may  _ have,  _ rather accidentally _ ,  _ completely no one’s fault at all...tripped _ into the other man and threw him off balance.  By the fountain. Again,  _ no one’s fault.  At all _ .”

 

“The Knight-Commander wasn’t pleased with the display and unceremoniously kicked us out.” Elissa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

Cullen chortled and sat back in his chair while crossing his arms.  “If you weren’t the head of Theirin Industries, I’m certain the Knight-Commander would have thrown you in a cell overnight for assaulting one of their knights.”

 

“He threatened.” Elissa grumbled.  “But even so, we still thought we’d come ask you.  You and Cassandra have one of the best reputations out there.”

 

Cassandra shifted against the wall she was currently propping up.  “What do you think, Cullen? Is it IDA worthy?”

 

He shot her a look.  She already had her answer.  He was no fool. Cassandra had already agreed to the case before they showed him.  She wouldn’t have led them in here if she hadn’t. “I would be remiss if I said no, now.”

 

“Ah!  Good! We’ll fax over all our files this afternoon.” Alistair practically jumped to his feet.  His hand going to the small of Elissa’s back as she rose and stepped toward the door. 

 

“Thank you, Cullen.  We appreciate this.” Elissa looked far more relieved than called for.  A fact Cullen decided to file away mentally for another day. 

 

“I’ll go over the rest of the files once I get them.” Cullen stated as the couple left the office.  Once they were far out of earshot, he turned to Cassandra. “This isn’t just a simple case to them.”

 

“Caught that, did you?” Cassandra smirked.

 

“Hard not to.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Cassandra frowned at him.  “You feeling alright?”

 

He looked up at her sharp gaze.  He knew what she was really asking.  “Nothing to worry about. Just slept on the couch wrong last night.”

 

“On the couch?  Why on the couch?”

 

“...uh…” He flushed a bit with color, turning back to his computer monitor.  “I had an unexpected houseguest.”

 

“Oh?” Cassandra’s tone was liberally colored with surprise.  

 

“Yes.  But not in the way you think!  Nothing occured. Just couldn’t leave a young, inebriated woman alone at a bar with no way home.” 

 

Cassandra’s eyes softened.  “Ah. I see. Always the gentleman.”  She pushed away from the wall and nodded to him.  “I’ll let you get back to work. I need to prepare for the files on this case and start seeing if I can narrow down the prospective victim list.”

 

“All right.  I’ll take a look at it later as well.”

 

…..

 

“Well, well, well.  Would you look at what the cat dragged in!” 

 

Eve snorted, rolling her eyes as she shrugged on her lab coat.  “Har, har. You are  _ beyond _ hilarious, Dorian.”

 

“Well, I  _ do _ try.” Dorian sidled up alongside her as she stood at the examiner’s table.  “How  _ was _ the night out?”

 

Eve groaned loudly, looking up at him beseechingly.  “Can we  _ not _ talk about it?  Please?”

 

A devilish grin spread over his face.  “That good huh?”

 

“No.  No, not,” a sigh, “just...strange night.  Okay? Nothing kinky, either!”

 

At Dorian upturned brows, she felt she had to rush to tell him that.  He hummed. “Well, then, what  _ did _ happen?”

 

“I slept over at a stranger’s house.  He was a complete gentleman. That’s all that matters.”

 

“No sex?” Dorian gasped, appalled.

 

“No sex.” She nodded.

 

“Kaffas, woman!  Do you even  _ know _ how to properly have a one night stand?”

 

Eve looked at her feet, shuffling them.  “Apparently not.”

 

“You’re hopeless.” He sighed before he moved to the back of the room.  “Well, shall we?” 

 

Eve nodded as he wheeled the first corpse over.  She slid her gloves on and grabbed her scalpel. With proper gear in place, the two medical examiners set to work cutting into the body before them.  

 

…..

 

It was only about four days after getting his new case.  Cullen sat with his half-eaten sandwich on his desk. Cassandra’s own sat before her as they both read over the seemingly endless list of names.  Cullen growled and threw the notepad thick list down. 

“This is beyond ridiculous.  There have to be thousands of women who fit this vague description in this city  _ alone _ !  How are we supposed to warn them  _ all _ ?” 

 

Cassandra looked just as frustrated as he.  “Who knew so many were part of this CCP.”

 

“This is nigh bloody impossible.” 

 

“Yes, it sounds that way.” Both detectives looked up from their hunched over positions to one of the head leaders of IDA.  Leliana Nightengale strode forward with an apologetic smile. “We just got word from the City Guard. Another woman has gone missing.”

 

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen stood quickly, snatching his blazer and throwing it on.  He then dug out his piece and clicked it onto his belt. “Where?”

 

Leliana’s pinched features made him narrow his gaze.  “Kirkwall district…”

 

Cullen faltered for a moment before nodding firmly.  His lips pressed into a thin line. “Wonderful.”

 

“I’ve texted you both the address.  The Wardens will meet you there.”

 

Cassandra stepped past the redheaded woman.  “Thank you, Leliana. We’ll be right over.”

 

“Be safe and make IDA proud.” Leliana left the office as the detectives hoofed it out the building and to the garage.  

 

“My car or yours?” Cullen asked.

 

Cassandra gave him an incredulous look.  “You have to ask?”

 

Cullen couldn’t help the smirk.  “Mine it is.” He pressed the unlock button on his key fob.  The headlights of a sleek, black mustang flashed twice. They slid inside and were zipping out into traffic in nothing flat.  Cullen put his lights on to make it easier to get to their destination. They pulled up to the address Leliana text to them. The tiny condo was tucked into a rather beat up old building in the Lowtown area of Kirkwall District.  He popped his neck and rolled his shoulder all while ignoring Cassandra’s knowing look. Sliding out, they headed for the condo. The City Guard had it all taped off and were busy shooing away any bystanders that just wanted to see what kind of drama was going down.  He recognized the Captain of the Guard. He approached the strawberry blonde woman.

 

She turned and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him.  “Knight-Captain Rutherford.”

 

“Actually, just Detective now.” Cullen paused to shake her hand.  “How are you doing, Captain Aveline?”

 

Aveline stepped back and gestured behind her as they stepped under the caution tape.  “Could be a lot better.”

 

Cullen and Cassandra drew up short.  There was blood splattered over several walls of the apartment.  The stale air was still zinging with magic. Cullen’s brows lowered.  Cassandra swore softly under her breath. 

 

“Blood magic?” Cullen breathed, disgustedly. 

 

“Looks that way.  Probably trying to defend herself.  But that’s not all.” Aveline led them to the bedroom in the back past the tiny closet-sized kitchenette.  “It...it’s better if you just see it yourself.”

 

Cullen stepped into the room and saw it.  Laying on the pillows of the bed was a parchment, blood soaked, with a black symbol painted onto it.  Cassandra stopped next to the bed and leaned over to study it closer. “Cullen…”

 

He bowed his head to Aveline and crossed to where Cassandra stood.  She looked up at him. He knew that look. Looking down at the symbol, his brow creased.  It looked like a sunburst in the middle with four snakes slithering, coiling around it. “That...that almost looks like the mark of the Tranquility rite.”

 

“That’s what I thought, too.” Cassandra stood back up.  “But snakes?”

 

“Captain, we’re going to need to take this piece of evidence, if that’s all right.” Cullen looked over at Aveline. 

 

She shrugged.  “My men already got the photos for our records.  Anything else you need, just let me know.” She turned to leave, but stopped in the doorframe.  “If this  _ is _ , in fact, blood magic...maybe you should call Hawke?  She seems to have a knack for chasing down blood mages.”

 

Cullen nodded slowly.  Perhaps calling in Hawke as a Private Investigator  _ would _ help.  “Thank you, Aveline.”

 

“Just trying to get this solved, Rutherford.”

 

…..

 

Eve yawned as she sat across Marion in the small restaurant they’d met up at.  They each had a glass of wine before them with a third waiting in front of a vacant seat.  Marion snorted at Eve. Before the ravenette could say anything, their third member slid down onto her chair with huff.  Elissa Cousland-Theirin tugged her hair tie free from her neat bun and shook her blonde hair free. 

 

“Rough day?” Marion sipped at her wine.

 

“Maker, yes.” Elissa sighed.  

 

Eve reached over and squeezed her friend’s hand.  A sympathetic smile on her face. “Another don’t ask, don’t tell?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Elissa smiled back tiredly.

 

Marion’s phone went off.  She plucked it up and frowned at the number.  “What in the--I need to take this.” She slid out of her seat and began walking away.  All they heard was Marion’s voice, bright and chipper, talking into the receiver saying, “Hey!  Curly! Long time no grouse!”

 

Elissa giggled as she sipped her wine before her.  “That woman, I swear.”

 

“Don’t swear, Lis.  She may never let you live it down.” Eve teased.  

 

Elissa turned to Eve. “How is  _ your _ job going, Eve?”

 

“Oh, same old thing.  Cutting up dead bodies.  Reanimating certain ones to get any last words for family, authorities, etc.” Eve waved her hand.  Her necromantic powers tended to make most people nervous when they heard about it. Her two friends here were some of the few that hadn’t ever batted an eyelash about it.

 

Elissa shifted in her seat, frowning.  “Is...is everything going alright with your CCP participation?”

 

Eve frowned at her friend.  “Yes…”

 

“Good, good.” Elissa answered distractedly while staring into the wine glass.

 

“Lis…” Eve started.  Elissa looked up at her sheepishly then.

 

“Sorry.  Just...nothing weird going on with it?  No weird people? Situations? Uncomfortable situations?”

 

“Are you  _ interrogating _ me right now?” Eve asked, trying to tease her friend a bit.

 

“No!  Maker, no!  I just...I’m…”

 

“Worried.  She’s worried.  About you.” Marion supplied as she plopped back down.  “Just some weird shit happening around the area. But we  _ all know _ how capable, Eve is.  So don’t overstress yourself, Lis.”

 

“Weird shit happening?” Eve asked, looking at Elissa.

 

Elissa was giving Marion quite the glare.  Marion was, well, being Marion Hawke and blatantly ignoring the murderous vibes coming off of the older woman.  Elissa grit her teeth, “that’s kind of the point of the whole ‘ _ don’t ask, don’t tell’ _ system.”

 

“Oh.” Eve clued in and nodded.  “Right. Got it. No more questions then.  How’s Ali doing?”

 

Elissa shot her a relieved look.  “He’s doing well. At least, mostly.”

 

“Heard he got himself in a bit of a scuffle with the Knight-Captain.” Marion grinned as Elissa blushed.

 

“It was silly nonsense.” Elissa waved her hand.  “Knight-Captain Rylen was simply trying to be polite and kissed my hand.”

 

“In front of Alistair?” Eve asked flatly.  “Does he realize how dumb that was?”

 

“He does now.” Elissa sighed, drumming her nails on the table.  “But to be fair, Ali was also a bit...overzealous with his reaction.”

 

“Tackling the Knight-Captain into the fountain?  I’d say!” Marion was getting far too much a kick out of this.  Eve couldn’t help but find humor in it all as well.

 

“I wish I could have seen that.” Eve snickered into her glass.  

 

“No, no you don’t.” Elissa said, hiding her blush in her hands.  “Ever since we started...you know...trying to have a baby and all, he’s been sensitive to  _ everything _ dealing with me.”

 

“Aww…” Marion leaned over to squeeze Elissa’s shoulder.  “He’s just trying to be your protector, is all!”

 

“But I don’t  _ need _ protecting, damnit!”

 

“No.  But he cares that much about you.” Eve pointed out.

 

“I suppose so.” Elissa dropped her hands into her lap.

 

“Suppose?  You  _ know _ he does, Lis.  The man practically  _ breathes _ everything you say.” Marion added as she turned to crowd watch.  It was a practice that Eve had always found amusing. Then again, with Marion’s job, crowd watching was kind of a must-have skill.  Details were her forte.

 

“Enough of us.  How about you two?” Elissa looked between the other two women.  “Any new men in your lives?”

 

Marion snorted, but studiously kept her gaze glued elsewhere.  Eve’s lips slowly curled into a knowing grin as Elissa also began to giggle. Marion shot them a glance from the side haughtily.  “What?”

 

“Who is he?” Eve leaned on the table, not even bothering to hide the shit-eating expression on her face.

 

Marion’s cheeks just  _ barely _ hinted at a blush.  “It’s nothing.”

 

“ _ Nothing _ does not make Marion Hawke blush.” Elissa poked the ravenette’s elbow.

 

“I’m  _ not _ blushing!”

 

“You so are.” Eve’s giggles melded with Elissa’s.

 

Marion glowered at them both for a long moment before she finally turned back in defeat.  “Alright...I may have run into and later met up with a certain Knight-Captain…”

 

“...with...Knight-Captain…” Elissa blinked, certainly surprised.

 

“Whoa.  So you and the Starkhavener, huh?” Eve smirked, holding her hands up in expectation.  “Well?”

 

“Well, what?” Marion frowned.

 

“Uh, Miss Details...the  _ details _ please!” Eve was almost bouncing in her seat.

 

Marion licked her lips before she began to smile and leaned in further.  Lowering her voice, she inhaled. “He’s a very,  _ very _ good kisser.”

 

Eve made a triumphant sound and laughed.  “I take it no vows of chastity from him then?”

 

Marion’s smile turned absolutely devilish.  “Oh...no. Not even remotely.”

 

Elissa cleared her throat, “you two.”

 

“What?  I can admire a good looking Templar or two. Just because I’m a mage doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a very well sculpted man.” Eve shrugged as she sat back when Marion did as well.

 

“I just appreciate men, period.” Marion waggled her eyebrows.

 

“Speaking of men…” Elissa said, looking at her phone.  “Ali just asked me if I’m on my way home.”

 

“Mm.  Probably best to be going then?” Eve asked, finishing her glass of wine off.

 

“Yes.” Elissa smiled at her phone in that special way she did  _ only _ for Alistair.  She looked up then and stood. “Be safe getting home, you two.  Especially  _ you _ , Eve.”

 

“Why especially  _ me _ , all the time?!  I’m not inept!” Eve ignored Marion’s giggles.  

 

“You know me.  I just worry, is all.  I’ll call you tomorrow.” Elissa turned and walked away.  She stopped off at the counter and paid for the wine. Marion sighed and waited until Elissa was driving away to speak again.

 

“She’s worried about her case.”

 

Eve turned back to Marion.  “You know about her case?”

 

“I was asked to assist from the third party agency involved.  Mages are being targeted.”

 

Eve sighed and nodded as Elissa’s questions earlier suddenly began to make sense.  “They were all part of the CCP, weren’t they?” At Marion’s nod, Eve frowned. “There are  _ so many _ in the program though.  She really oughtn’t worry over  _ me _ .”

 

“She’s a bloody mother hen.  You know that.” 

 

“Yes...yes she is.”

 

“But in any case, I’ll still make sure you get home alright.  Just on the off chance of some psycho thinking of taking their chances.”

 

“Oh, not you too!” Eve moaned.

 

“I’m more worried about the poor fool who  _ does _ try with you than your own health, love.  And, that those beautifully carved Templars might come swarming down upon your head for using magic outside of the set parameters of the CCP agreement.”

 

“Ugh.  Yes, that wouldn’t be pleasant.” Eve stood, shouldering her satchel.  The two paid for their own wine and walked to Marion’s car. Her little mid-size SUV was always comfortable.  The ride across town to Eve’s townhouse was mostly quiet. “Do you think you’ll see him again?”

 

Marion hummed, “who?  Rylen?”

 

“Oh, you’re on a first name basis with him?”

 

“Oh shut up.” Marion laughed but bit her lip before she shrugged.  “Maybe. I mean...he’s rather pleasant. And that accent! Maker save me, Eve.  That man’s accent is enough to blow the panties off of any woman.”

 

Eve laughed at the mental image of that statement.  “Save me those details, please!”

 

They pulled up to the curb.  “Here we are.”

 

Eve thanked Marion and got out.  She looked up as Marion leaned over the passenger seat.

 

“If, by some chance, something odd  _ does _ happen around here, call me.  Seriously. I want to know right away.”

 

Eve’s brow furrowed.  “Marion, you’re kind of starting to worry me.”

 

“I’m starting to worry myself, Eve.” Marion sighed and sat back. “Goodnight, sweetie.”

  
“Goodnight.” Eve stepped back and jogged up her walk to the pin pad.  Inputting her code, she stepped into her empty house and relocked the doors behind her.  Surely this whole mage case couldn’t be  _ that _ bad.  Shaking off the cold feeling in her gut, Eve set about her evening routine.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive all spelling/grammar mistakes! I try to catch them all in my read-over before posting. But I know I don't catch them all. 
> 
> This idea has been swimming in my brain for a looooong time. So I'm pretty stoked to finally get it written out. I hope you guys like it so far!


	3. Give Me a Moment Please

* * *

Marion Hawke was a woman of many talents.  Being the bane of several peoples’ existence, notwithstanding, was one of them.  However, it was her intuition that won out over all others in such a way that had gained her reputation.  Right now, her intuition was telling her that this particular case of missing mages had a  _ lot _ more to it than what they were able to see.  She strode into the Skyhold building. It was easily one of the largest, most well secured buildings in all of Haven.  She shouldered into the lobby, the cup carrier laden with coffee cups balanced precariously on one hand with a box of donuts on the other.  One of the security officers started toward her. She flashed him a winning smile. 

 

“Would you be a darling and get that door for me?”

 

He faltered and cleared his throat.  “I-I’m sorry ma’am. I’m going to need to see your clearance--”

 

“Certainly the name Marion Hawke, P.I. from Champion of Kirkwall Investigations Firm, holds some sway here?” She bat her eyelashes, knowing full well that she was throwing her weight around.  The man, suddenly rather flustered, turned to his attached walkie. He asked if they were expecting her. Whatever was said back made his face rival a ripe tomato.

 

“So sorry, Lady Hawke!  Allow me!” He rushed to the door and opened it for her with great gusto.  She smiled at him and slipped inside. Riding the elevator up Marion hummed a tune she’d gotten stuck in her head thanks to Merril.  It was one of those hip, pop-boppy tunes that she really didn’t care for. But Merril...Maker save her, Merril just  _ loved _ them.  The doors slid open and the woman stepped out, sashaying her way through the offices.  

 

“Oh!  Lady Hawke!  What a surprise!” The Antivan receptionist and public relations head jumped up from her desk and quickly crossed out of her office at the head of the IDA section of Skyhold.  “I had heard you were aiding with our most recent case, but not that you’d be stopping in today.” The dark skinned woman looked around the entire office area with despair on her lovely face as she tried to figure out how to make everything more presentable.

 

“Oh, Josie!  Settle yourself, won’t you?” Nightingale giggled softly as the Orlesian woman came out to meet Hawke.  “I’m certain the Champion of Kirkwall doesn’t mind a little mess here and there.”

 

“But, must it be  _ so _ untidy?  It’s quite unseemly!” Josephine Montilyet fretted as she continued to eye the area.  

 

Hawke snickered.  “Trust me, Lady Montilyet.  I’ve  _ stepped _ in much nastier messes.  Paperwork is the least of my concerns.”

 

At the paling of the Antivan woman, Hawke nodded to her and followed as Nightingale led her toward the back offices.  The former bard shaking her head in amusement. “She’ll be horrified about that particular visual for a while.”

 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but we both know that’s a lie.” Marion shot the other woman a knowing smirk.  It was answered with a matching one as they stopped before an office. 

 

“Here you are.”

 

“I thank you, Lady Nightingale.” Marion waited until the other woman was out of sight around the corner before she lifted her booted foot up and pushed the door handle down, shoving the door open.  “Good morning, Curly!”

 

The clang of the door on the wall made the two detectives in the office jump and reach for their hips in reflex.  She grinned broadly, so damn bloody pleased with herself. Making the former Knight-Captain, and however shortly, Knight-Commander jump.  Let alone catching a  _ Seeker _ off guard.  

 

“Maker’s breath, Hawke!  Must you be so blasted boisterous!” The blonde man grumbled as he relaxed, dropping his hand from his hip.  

 

Hawke rolled her eyes, sauntering into the room.  She tossed the box of donuts down on the desktop. The coffee, however, she set down far more delicately.  There was no way in the void she’d dare spill a single Maker-given drop of the precious magical potion of the waking world.  Plucking hers up, she took a long drag from the still warm liquid with a groan that was nearly obscene. Flopping onto the couch in the corner of the office.  “So! What’s the word so far, Curly, Nosy?”

 

Cassandra made a disgruntled sound that was tempered only by the small smirk tugging at her upper lip as she grasped one of the coffee cups.  “Narrowing down the potential next victim is time consuming at best.”

 

“Impossible at worst.” Cullen pulled a coffee up as well.  His brow was furrowed into the usual frown he wore in recent years.  “If there was just  _ something _ else that tied the women more closer together!”

 

Hawke sat up and held out her hand.  “Can I see the pictures?”

 

Cassandra gathered the missing women’s files and handed them over.  “Maybe you can see something we keep missing.”

 

Marion flipped them open.  The first woman looked fairly normal enough.  Dark hair, hazel eyes, pale...the second one was a darker blonde, green eyes, pale...the third a dark redhead, grey eyes, pale...the fourth a ruddy brunette, grey-green eyes, pale...the fifth had dark hair again, grey eyes, pale.  Hawke froze. She quickly flicked her eyes over each and every woman’s features. She looked up at the two detectives who could see her change in disposition. 

 

“Their eyes.” She handed the files back.  Cassandra quickly scanning the photos with that studious look that most Seeker’s had in spades. 

 

“Maker!” Cassandra gasped, “Cullen.  Look.”

 

The man reached out and took them.  He looked up from the photos. “They are all similar in shape and color.”

 

Marion fidgeted, eyes completely unfocused.  “Yes. And their hair. They all have some bit of red.  I’m willing to stake a hefty amount that our suspect is looking for a particular type of woman.  There was a sixth recently, wasn’t there?”

 

Cullen drummed his fingers on the desk.  “Yes. Here...let me just--” He pulled another file up and handed it over.  

 

Hawke looked at the woman and frowned.  “She has brown eyes though. And black hair.  Why the divergence?”

 

“Perhaps he knows he’s being hunted?” Cassandra mused, picking up a donut.  

 

“Perhaps…” Hawke trailed off, unconvinced.  “Until we get a body, there’s not much we can do except wait.  Have the Circles been informed?”

 

Cullen’s flat glare at the wall along with the clenching of his jaw told Marion enough before he even spoke.  “It is simply not worthy of their attention at this point.”

 

“Figures.” Hawke scoffed.  “Until it affects them personally, why bother?  They aren’t  _ in _ the Circles at the moment.  So who cares?”

 

“I don’t believe that’s how they feel!” Cassandra tried to defend but even she sounded doubtful of her own words.

 

Hawke dug her phone out and stared at it.  “The last disappearance had evidence of blood magic, didn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” Cullen scrubbed his hands over his tired face.  “Besides the obvious blood smears everywhere, the magic was heavy over the entire apartment.  Oh, and this…”

 

Hawke looked at the baggie he held up.  The symbol on the paper made her skin crawl.  “That’s lovely artwork. Though I believe I’ve seen better in the hands of toddlers.”

 

Cassandra snorted out a chuckle.  Cullen tried to look stern but even he couldn’t hide his smirk.  “I believe it may be beneficial to ask the Order for help on this as well.”

 

Hawke averted her gaze. “That could be a good idea.  Anyone in mind?”

 

“I believe one of my former colleagues, Knight-Captain Rylen, would be a good fit.”

 

Marion bit her lip to keep a grin off her face.  “Oh? He any good?”

 

“...er...yes?” Cullen quirked a brow at the dark haired woman.  “Are you alright, Hawke?”

 

She stood up and smiled at him mischievously.  “Never better. In case we get a body, I have a person in mind to look over it.  An M.E. worth her weight. And her partner’s not exactly a pushover either.”

 

“Good to know. If...or more likely  _ when _ we get a body, we’ll need the best eyes on it.” Cullen sighed. 

 

Marion nodded and gave a mocking salute of a middle finger over her heart with a barely there bow before she quickly beat it out of the office.  Cullen was just as likely to throw something at her than not. The giddy giggle at the idea of working with Rylen was quickly overshadowed by the lump in her gut.  Dark, reddish haired women with variations of green, slightly almond shaped eyes. Her hands shook slightly as she fisted them. No. She’d make sure they caught this fucker.  She would not  _ ever _ see a repeat of what happened to her mother.

 

…..

 

It was a typical Saturday night.  Dorian had practically  _ begged _ her to go out dancing.  How could she say no? She sat in the back booth section of the Hung Man club.  The double entendre was one of the reasons that Hawke  _ loved _ this particular club.  The bar was just off to the left side of the booths and tables with another set of booths on the right side, along the other back wall.  The bar was settled into the far left corner of the club. The rest of the place was a huge dance floor where people let themselves go. It was popular because the drinks were cheap, the admission fee was decent, and the grub was actually  _ good _ for bar food.  It also helped that the music was a mix of old and new.  Eve laughed as Dorian’s beau told a really raunchy joke. The Qunari, Iron Bull, was a really funny guy.  He wasn’t like the other idiots Dorian had bedded in the past. The Tevinter mage and the Qunari had the most adorable banter that made her almost jealous.  

 

Hawke slid into the seat next to her.  The dark haired woman was dressed in a short black dress with black fishnet tights and knee high heeled boots.  Her shoulder length hair was fluffed and curled. Eve smiled warmly at her friend. She bumped Marion’s shoulder.  

 

“What took you?”

 

Marion grinned.  “Getting my sexy on isn’t exactly a  _ fast _ affair!”

 

Eve snickered, polishing off her drink.  She blushed as Marion eyes her outfit. “What…?”

 

“Is that the halter I bought you?” Marion plucked at the halter strap that wrapped up around Eve’s neck.  

 

“Yes.  I figured I may as well wear it once.” Eve teased, trying not to feel too self-conscious.  

 

“Uh, obviously.” Marion rolled her eyes.  “Besides, it shows off that tattoo really nicely.”

 

Dorian leaned forward then.  “What, the tattoo of Hakkon Wintersbreath?  You know, this is first I’ve seen it.”

 

“That’s because I’d die of mortification if word of my tattoo ever got back to my mother.” Eve glared pointedly at Dorian.  He didn’t even have the decency to look chagrined. Instead, he grinned rather wickedly.

 

“You have a dragon tat?” Bull sounded far too excited.  

 

“Yes.” Eve hedged and cleared her throat.  “I’m out of liquid courage. I need a refill.”

 

Marion slid out of the way.  Eve exited the booth and readjusted her pants.  She made her way to the bar. Leaning the counter, she hailed the barkeep.  Ordering another mixed drink, she scanned over the room to her left. Her halter left her entire back bare.  Because of that, she had to cross her arms to keep her breasts from doing anything embarrassing as she forwent a bra for the evening.  Her tight pants were tucked into some comfy black boots with tasteful chunky heels. Not those Maker-forsaken spikes she had two and half weeks ago.  Leaning on her elbows, she tucked her right foot behind her left heel. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun tonight so that it wouldn't tangle with her dangling earrings she rarely wore.

 

“Is that a dragon?” 

 

Eve resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  She turned toward the man who had sidled up next to her, a retort on the tip of her tongue.  It died instantly. Shock made her voice freeze in her throat. She could see her surprise mirrored in the face of the man next to her.  Her gracious host from the last bar outing she’d been on was standing right next to her. The sexy mix of embrium and aftershave filling her sensing and making her mouth feel dry.  

 

“Uh...hi there.” He said lamely.  She couldn’t help it. A laugh burst from her at the awkward greeting.

 

“Hi there, as well.” She smiled at him.  “And to answer your question, yes. It is, in fact, a dragon.  I’m a little...obsessed.”

 

“Obsessed with dragons?  I can think of far worse things to be obsessed with.” His voice was smooth as he leaned on the bar counter next her on his elbows as well.  

 

“Well, yes.  There’s always things like varghests.  Brontos. Nugs…”

 

He chuckled.  “Don’t let my boss hear you say that.  She loves the little creatures.”

 

Eve laughed as the barkeep slid her drink to her.  “Oh, thank you.” She grabbed it and sipped at it. At his amused smirk and upturned brow, looking at her drink pointedly she felt her cheeks heat.  “This is not going to be a repeat of last time. I swear.”

 

His laugh was so smooth and sexy.  Maker save her. “If you say so…”

 

She rolled her eyes in good humor.  “So what brings you in here tonight?”

 

He rubbed his neck in that adorable fashion she remembered fondly.  “Just grabbing a beer or two with some work friends.”

 

“Oh, so this is business instead of pleasure?” She purred, shocking the hell out of herself.  His amber gaze, how didn’t she notice that before, slid to her. 

 

“Uh…”

 

“Sorry!  I didn’t…” She grimaced, looking away.  Shit. Way to look far too forward. 

 

“N-no!  Don’t be!  I mean...er…” He cleared his throat.  “I  _ am _ off the clock, so...not entirely business.”

 

She looked up at him then, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he kept his gaze averted from her.  She bit her lip. She ran her fingers over the condensation on her glass. What did she say now? Flirting wasn’t exactly her strong suit.  He thanked the barkeep as his beer was handed to him. 

 

“Well…”

 

“Yes…” 

 

“It was...nice seeing you?” He stepped back.  She did the same and nodded in return. 

 

“Yes.  And, um, thank you.  For last time. I know I was probably a royal pain in the arse to deal with.”

 

“Oh, it was no trouble.  Really. It was my pleasure.” He smiled at her then before waving awkwardly.  He walked away into the throng of people and she spun on her heel and returned to her table.  

 

“What took you so bloody long?” Hawke complained as she neared the table.

 

“I need to dance.  Now.”

 

Dorian popped up.  “I’m fully on board with this plan.  Let’s go!” 

 

Eve let the man drag her to the dancefloor.  She ignored the weird twisting feeling in her gut as she danced.  She forced herself  _ not _ to look for him.  But as the Maker would have it...she couldn’t be that lucky.  As she rotated her hips, moving in a circle, she happened to see him.  Standing at the right side of the bar. A woman to his side, talking to him with an arm on his elbow.  A harsh lump rose in her throat. So, he had someone. Why did it matter? She turned away, making sure to avoid looking in his direction again for the rest of the night.  After several more songs and a few more drinks, greasy food, and laughs...Eve climbed into Marion’s little Highlander and let her head hit the headrest. 

 

“Something’s bugging you.”

 

“...it’s nothing.” Eve sighed, throwing a tired smile at her best friend.  

 

“You sure?” Marion looked at her.  Eve nodded. 

 

“Yes.  Thank you.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Marion chuckled.  “We still on for Tuesday at Lis’?”

 

Eve groaned but nodded again.  “Yes…”

 

…..

 

Three sweaty bodies hit the floor panting.  Limbs entangled in a heap upon the carpeted floor.  The music from the tv kept playing as the women all tried to catch their breath.  

 

“Maker, you all are a sight.” Alistair’s amused voice came from the bottom of the long staircase as he walked through the living area to the dining room table.  

 

Marion pointed her socked foot at him, waving it in a mock aggressive manner.  “ _ You _ ...don’t seem to grow an  _ inch _ about the middle with all the blasted  _ cheese _ you eat!  We ladies so much as  _ look _ at a pasty and we grow three inches!”

 

Elissa giggled loudly.  Eve snorted. Alistair shook his head.  “You all are lovely creatures, and you  _ know _ it.  Why you put yourselves through such torture is beyond me.”

Elissa smacked her flat stomach loudly.  “ _ This _ is why.  To keep these stomachs like this!”

 

Eve pushed up to sit first.  “Aw, Ali...you’re such a sweetie.  Thank you for the compliment but we are vain.”

 

“Ha!” Marion erupted into laughter.  “Vain? Me? Who says!”

 

“Me.” Elissa, Eve, and even Alistair all said at the same time.  

 

“Oh, I see how it is!” Marion grinned as she pushed up onto her elbows.  “But, seriously. Who thought belly dancing was a good idea again?”

 

“You did.” Elissa sighed, moving up off the floor.  She shuffled over to her husband, kissing his cheek.  “Working?”

 

Alistair nuzzled her in return before he nodded and gestured to the pile of reports on the table.  “Unfortunately, these won’t go over themselves. Unless there is some kind of magic spell to do that for me.” He perked up, looking over at Eve with a boyish hope on his face.  “Is there? A spell for that, Eve?”

 

Eve gave him a sympathetic smile.  “No, sorry Ali.”

 

“Damn.  Have to do this the old fashioned way then.  Wonderful.” 

 

Elissa reached over and grabbed half the stack.  “Well, at least let me help.”

 

“Lis...you do more than you need to as is.  Let me handle my own work. Why don’t you go talk about womanly things?  Chocolate, men, daggers, the best way to disembowel a bad guy...all of that lovely stuff.”

 

Marion pulled herself up.  “See?  _ This _ is why I love your husband, Lis.  He  _ understands _ what women like us  _ really _ enjoy talking about.”

 

Elissa shook her head, squeezing his arm affectionately.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, love.  Besides, Cullen and Cass are coming over to discuss the current case a bit.”

 

“Oh?  Well then we should hang around since we’re kind of involved too.” Elissa stated.

 

“Mm.” Alistair frowned.  “Well, I believe they might be bringing over Knight-Captain Rylen.”

 

Elissa tried not to smirk at the pout that grew on her husband’s lips.  “Oh, Ali! You know he’s not going to  _ do _ anything!”

 

“Rylen’s coming over?” Marion perked up instantly, bouncing from foot to foot.  

 

Alistair gaze her a suspicious look.  “Why are you suddenly giddy?”

 

“Giddy?” Marion feigned nonchalance unconvincingly.  “I’m not giddy. Merely intrigued.”

 

Eve grinned broadly, slapping Marion’s thigh.  “Your  _ crush _ with the  _ good kiss _ is coming over!”

 

“Oh shut it!” Marion squealed at Eve, slapping her back.  Eve burst into a fit of giggles as she began to sing.

 

“ _ Marion and Rylen, sitting in a tree!  K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _ ” 

 

Alistair chuckled, putting his hands on his hips and Marion playfully tackled Eve to the floor trying to shut her up.  “No, no, no! You’ve got it all wrong, Eve! It’s ‘ _ Marion and Rylen, lying on a bed, F-U-C--’ _ ”

 

“ALISTAIR!” Elissa cut him off, an embarrassed flush to her face as she laughed nervously.

 

Marion was bright red in the face as she grabbed the nearest throw pillow and hucked it at Alistair’s head.  He caught it just in time as the doorbell chimed. Eve, being the closest, hopped to her feet still laughing.  Wiping the tears from her eyes as she moved to the front door, she opened the door with mirth still bubbling forth.

 

“Come on i--” She froze.  

 

The same blonde man from the bar and the club stood right in front of her.  Crisp slacks, button down shirt, tie, and a blazer slung over his shoulder. The glock at his hip and his stance was all she needed to see.  This man was a fighter. Her eyes wide, she couldn’t move. Apparently, neither could he. He was staring at her with the same shock evident on his face.  

 

A soft chuckle came from behind the blonde man.  “Quite a lovely door-stop, I must say.”

 

“You should see her when she can actually talk.” Marion quipped over Eve’s shoulder.  

 

The blonde man shook himself, flushing with color as Eve felt her own face light up with a blush.  She stepped immediately out of the way as the three people walked in. 

 

“Marion, you look rather...enticing this evening.” A dark haired man with facial tattoos spoke, his Starkhaven brogue strong and thick.

 

“Hung up the armor for tonight, did you Rylen?” Marion’s smooth flirtatious voice was all Eve could focus on.  

 

Elissa was suddenly at her elbow.  “Hey, why don’t you come help me with something.”

 

Eve nodded, turning to let Elissa guide her out of the room and upstairs quickly.  Once the door to the library was shut, Eve sank against the mantle of the fireplace.  Elissa stood with her back to the door, arms crossed, and  _ that _ look on her face.

 

“You know him.”

 

Eve kept her gaze away from the older woman.  Elissa may only be two years older than she was, but damnit...could she ever put on the Mama Bear act with flawless ease.

 

“Uh...m-maybe.”

 

“How do you know Cullen?”

 

So...that was his name.  “We met.” Eve hedged sheepishly.

 

Elissa was quiet for a long set of minutes before her gasp echoed in the library.  Eve flinched, knowing what the woman had just concluded. “ _ He’s _ the failed one night stand?!”

 

“Shh! Maker’s breath, Lis!!  Could you keep it down?!” Eve hissed, rushing to Elissa to try and somehow shush the woman.

 

“Maker!  I...he...you...Maker!!” Elissa’s eyes were huge before she grinned.

 

“Lis…” Eve grew wary.  “What are you--?”

 

Elissa spun and threw open the door.  She rushed away from the library for the stairs.  Eve made a sound she’d only ever associated with teenaged girls.  A mix between a squeak and a yelp of horror. She stumbled out after Elissa in a panic.  She reached the stairs as Elissa rounded the bottom step with a devious look that could have rivaled Marion’s any day.  She was fucked. Utterly.

 

“Cullen!” Elissa called out, making Eve sink to the floor, whimpering softly in absolute terror of what her friend was about to do.  “I have a brilliant idea.”

 

“Oh?  What is that, Lady Elissa?” Cullen answered.  Even from where she was, Eve could hear the confusion in his voice.

 

“I believe we have an expert on magic here.  Someone familiar with all sorts of symbols, imagery, and not to mention histories of various magical uses.  What she  _ doesn’t _ know, she can easily find out.”

 

The weighted silence made Eve hang her head in her hands.  “That could be useful.” Cullen finally answered.

 

“Good.  Eve! Come down already!” Elissa called to her.  Eve was going to  _ kill _ her.  Somehow, someday.  She rose and took the stairs as gracefully as possible.  She rounded the corner with a mask of indifference on her face.  

 

“You called?” Her flat tone made Alistair cringe.  He looked at her past the group gathered at the table with an apologetic smile.  

 

Elissa, unphased and wholly unrepentant, smiled.  “Yes, I did. Can you be a doll and help up look over some of this case.”

 

Marion cleared her throat, “ _ if _ you  _ want _ .” 

 

Eve stiffly walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting primly.  Her curiosity damned her and Elissa knew it. She took a deep breath, “of course.  What would you like me to look at?”

 

Cullen eyed her closely before he slid over a file of photos of evidence on their case.  “Does anything here look vaguely familiar?”

 

She took the file, her shoulders relaxing as she opened it.  She shuffled through the photos and stopped on one. Her brows furrowed as she studied it.  “This here, where was this found?”

 

Cullen leaned over.  “At the latest scene of the disappearance cases.  It was left on the woman’s pillow.”

 

“A message then.” Eve traced the design.  “It’s rather similar to the mark of tranquility.”

 

“Right.  We see that.  But what ‘bout those snakes, lass?” Rylen asked from where he stood beside Marion.

 

“I...they are  _ familiar _ .  But I can’t seem to recall where I’ve seen them before.” Eve licked her lips.  Tapping her fingernail on the picture. “If given time, I think I can find where I’ve seen them.”

 

“Time is the worry.” The woman with short cropped, dark hair sighed.  “We don’t know when this person will abduct another woman.”

 

Marion’s tone was dark when spoke, “but they seem intent on darker haired mages with some form of green eyes.”

 

Eve looked over at Marion, meeting her friend’s gaze head on.  She felt her blood chill at the obvious conviction in Hawke’s face.   _ That _ was why Elissa and Marion had been acting oddly.  She slanted a glance at Elissa to find she was also staring at her.  “Dark haired mages with green eyes. I see.” She reached up and rubbed her forehead.  A headache forming. Her own deep auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her deep green eyes scanning the grains of the table.  

 

“They’re all part of that CCP thing too.” Rylen gruffed.

 

Eve snorted.  “Of course they are.”  Son of a bitch. She nodded resolutely.  “All right. I’ll start searching for where these four snakes come from and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.  In the meantime, if you get anything else that is even remotely odd like this...please feel free to call or text me.”

 

Cullen held out his phone to her.  She flashed him a thin smile as she typed in her number.  “Thank you, Lady Evelyn, for your help.”

 

“No trouble.” A lie, but she didn’t care.  She rose to her feet. “I should get home.”

 

Elissa nudged Alistair.  The man coughed and stepped forward.  “How are you getting home, Eve?”

 

“The bus.” 

 

“This late at night?” Alistair drawled obviously.  The short haired woman turned and coughed into her hand.  Eve could see the smile she was trying to hide. Could Alistair be  _ any more obvious _ .

 

“It’s hardly that late, Ali.” Eve glared at him.

 

“Yes, but...still.  It would make  _ me _ feel better, at the very least, if you got a ride home.” Alistair put his hands up in a ‘what can you do’ gesture.  He then gasped dramatically. “Oh! I know! Cullen! Don’t you go toward the north end of the city?”

 

Cullen stared at Alistair with thinly veiled contempt.  “Yes.”

 

“Say!  Would you be able to drive our dear Eve home?” 

 

“That’s really alri--” Eve started.

 

Cullen stood, grabbing his jacket.  “Of course I can. Cassandra, can you make sure these files and such get back safely?”

 

“Of course, Cullen.” The dark haired woman who was apparently Cassandra said.  Her lips twitching with the effort to keep a smile off her face.

 

Cullen stepped up to Eve and held his arm out.  “Shall we?”

 

“Apparently we shall.” Eve’s voice was ice as she turned and stalked to the front entrance.  She didn’t even bother to look back as she shoved her shoes on and grabbed her own jacket and satchel.  She opened the door, only then sparing a frigid glare back at her betrayers. “Good evening.”

 

Cullen led her to his car parked in the circular drive.  Eve stopped walking as he unlocked the doors. He looked up puzzled.  Her eyes scanned the black mustang appreciatively. 

 

“Is...is there a problem?”

 

“No!” Eve answered, smiling brightly.  “It’s just...my elder brother is a classic car fanatic.”

 

Cullen blinked before he smiled back and rubbed his neck.  “Uh...yes. I...have a bit of a liking for mustangs. They’ve always been a favorite of mine.”

 

Eve stepped up to the passenger side and was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door for her.  She thanked him as she slid into the leather seat. As he closed the door, she caught sight of five pairs of eyes peeking not very conspicuously through curtains of the house.  She groaned loudly and looked heavenward. Cullen slid into the driver’s seat. The roar of the engine starting filled her ears. She clicked her seatbelt and chanced a glance at her chauffeur.  His jaw was clenched, his cheeks pinkened, and his hands tightly clenched on the wheel. Guilt laced through her as she looked away. Great. This was all her fault. She sighed quietly. Maybe she should just graciously extract herself from his life.  It seemed she was nothing but trouble for the poor man.

* * *

 


	4. Tame Your Wild, Wild Heart

* * *

The streets of the city of Haven were very familiar to Cullen.  He drove with ease through the light evening traffic. He slanted his gaze to his travel companion for the evening.  She stared out the window, silent as a wraith. He turned his gaze back to the road. Since he got into the car, she had settled into an uncomfortable quiet.  Did he do something wrong? He cursed Alistair. What was that damned man thinking? Cullen hardly handled normal women well. A beautiful one like this? He was drowning in nervous tension.  He grit his teeth as his brain decided to throw the image of her tucked into his bed, her red hair splayed on his pillow, her chest rising and falling…

  


Maker.  He was fucked.

  


“Sorry.” She breathed out softly.  Looking at him apologetically.

  


Cullen frowned, confusion coloring his mind.  “What for?”

  


“For…” She laughed suddenly.  A breathless, humorless sound.  It made him upset to hear her sound so...unhappy.  “For everything? For Elissa and Alistair’s unhelpfulness?  For being such a burden…” 

  


The last part of her statement was nearly whispered.  He blinked and slowed to a stop at a red light. Turning to look at her.  “A burden? What makes you think that?”

  


She looked at him incredulously.  “Really? You’re grinding your  _ teeth _ .  You hardly seem like you want to be within ten feet of me, let alone drive me home.  Which,” she held up her hands placatingly, “I can’t blame you. I mean, I’ve kind of been little more than an annoyance since we met.  First a slovenly, drunken mess you felt the need to help. Then as I was the awkward flirtatious creep in the club when you obviously had a lady with you.  All the way up to my friends practically shoving me into your lap to drive home? I hardly see how I could be anything  _ but _ a burden.  And for that...I’m apologizing.  I’m...I’m usually not so...so...ugh.”

  


Cullen opened his mouth to reply to be cut off by a horn blaring behind him.  He jumped and noticed the light was green. Softly muttering an unkind oath to the driver behind him, he started to drive forward once more.  He took a minute before he inhaled. “First off, there is no way I could have left a woman in a bar that out of it. Especially not such a lovely one.” He cursed his inability to compliment a female without blushing furiously.  “Secondly, your flirtations were  _ not _ unwelcome.  I was not with a lady that evening.  Just some coworkers.” He tried desperately not to recall how she’d looked on that dance floor, hips swaying suggestively to the beat, pale back exposed with that intricate dragon tattoo on disply.  “I honestly thought  _ you _ were with that man you were dancing with.”

  


She laughed suddenly.  He rose a brow at her. “Dorian?  Oh...oh no. He’s...he’s a friend.  A very close one, yes. But, um, I’m...uh...not his preference.  Wrong bits below.”

  


Cullen blushed for a wholesomely different reason then.  “Oh.”

  


“Yes.  He also works with me.”

  


“Ah.  I see.  Well, as for shoving you upon me...don’t believe it was only you they were trying to shove.  Alistair  _ probably _ means well, but he’s an idiot.  He seems to think I desperately need a woman in my life.  I’m, as he likes to put it, too serious and broody.”

  


Her snort was adorable, he decided.  “He would say that.”

A less unsettling silence settled over them.  He chanced a glance at her and nearly groaned aloud.  She was nibbling on her bottom lip. Maker, how that action was beyond arousing.  He cleared his throat and shifted his legs a little. “I, uh, don’t know where you live.”

  


“Oh!  Maker’s breath!  I’m so sorry! Right.  Um...oh. I...live three blocks behind us…”

  


He chuckled at her flustered tone.  “It’s all right. I wasn’t exactly paying attention to what I was doing either.”

  


“What a pair we make, hm?” Eve giggled, shaking her head.  He smiled at her as he turned a few times to get back on the road the opposite direction.  “Take the next left.”

  


He did as told and followed the rest of her directions.  He pulled up to the curb in front of a nice townhouse. “Here?”

  


“Yes, thank you.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.  She slid out. 

  


Cullen couldn’t stop himself.  He leaned over the passenger seat.  “Wait.”

  


She stopped, bent over and looking at him askance.  Oh, Andraste preserve him, he could see down her shirt.  He averted his gaze from the tempting visual and nervously rubbed his neck.  

  


“I, uh...would you...be up to coffee sometime?  My treat?”

  


She blinked before a winsome smile spread over her rosy lips.  Maker how he would love to taste those… _ Down, Cullen _ .  He chastised himself mentally.

  


“Absolutely.  Text me when?”

  


“Ah, yes!  Yes, of course!”

  


“Goodnight, Cullen.”

  


“Goodnight, Evelyn.”  His name sounded so...good on her lips.  She wagged her fingers in parting as she turned and walked up to her door.  She punched in a code and turned to wave once more before retreating inside.  

  


Cullen sat back in his seat and nodded.  He groaned loudly and dropped his head onto his knuckles.  He was definitely fucked. Shifting to try and ignore the obvious arousal she instilled in him, he threw the car into gear and drove himself home.  To a much needed cold shower.

  


…..

  


Eve kept checking her phone every day at least ten times.  After four days, she grew tired of waiting. She shoved the cell back into her locker and crossed to where Dorian stood watching her with sympathy.  She leaned on the empty exam table. 

  


“I’m certain your handsome suitor is simply busy, Eve.” 

  


“I  _ know _ that he probably is.  But...but it’s just...it’s been so long since  _ any _ man has been courageous enough to ask me out.  If coffee can even be considered a date.” She grumbled dismally.  “My father and brothers and even  _ sister _ have always been such a deterrent for  _ any _ male brave enough to  _ try _ talking to me...so that now there’s a man outside of their sphere of influence who shows interest, I can’t help it!”

  


“It doesn’t hurt that he’s absolutely gorgeous.”

  


Eve grinned.  “No. It doesn’t.”

  


Dorian chuckled before he reached over and pinched her nose playfully.  “Cheer up! You look terrible when you’re acting dismal.”

  


“Gee, thanks, Dor.”

  


“You’re welcome!  It’s what I’m here for.”

  


A ringing from her locker made her dash across the lab.  She fished out her phone only to realize it was her work one.  She opened it, her professionalism winning out over her personal issues.  “This is Trevelyan.”

  


“Eve, a body just turned up.” Marion answered her on the other end.  Her voice was tight. “I need to ask you and Dorian to examine it.”

  


Eve felt her heart sink.  A dead body. Marion asking meant it had to do with the case she was working with Elissa.  “Yes. Of course. Bring them to the morgue.”

  


“I’ll have them bring it once we’re finished here.”

  


_ It _ .  “All right.  Dorian and I will prep for your arrival.” She hated how once someone was dead they automatically became  _ ‘the body’ _ or  _ ‘it’ _ .  The person they were, gone as though they didn’t exist.  She hung up. Dorian looking at her expectantly. “Marion has someone for us to examine.”

  


Dorian nodded and set to work helping her prep the lab.  They got all their tools set out, everything was ready when she heard the knock on the lab door.  With mask, gloves, and proper gear in place, Dorian and she nodded to one another. He moved to open the door.  Marion and two men Eve had never seen before rolled in a stretcher with a body bag upon it. Eve gave them directions to the exam table and had them place the bag there.  

  


As her hand settled on the zipper, Marion grabbed her forearm.  Looking over and down just a tiny bit, she frowned. “What is it?”

  


“...just…” Marion swallowed thickly.  “Whatever you can find out would be helpful.”

  


“Marion.” Eve turned and led her friend to the door.  “I’ll see what I can get from her, ok? Until then, you should really wait out here.  Or upstairs. Or go find Rylen and have him help you think of something else.”

  


Marion seemed to snap out of her funk and smiled a bit too brightly.  “Right. That’s a bloody good idea. Call me when you’re done?”

  


“Yes.  Of course.” Marion nodded sharply to Eve and turned tail and fled.  Eve sighed. She returned to the lab. 

  


“She’s remembering  _ that _ again, isn’t she?” Dorian asked gently.

  


“Yes.  She always does when she comes down here with a woman.”

  


“If only there was a way to change that.” Dorian turned to the bag.  “All right, shall we see what we have?”

  


“That would be for the best, yes.”  They unzipped the bag and instantly both stepped back.  Both mages shared a glance. “...fuck.” 

  


Dorian nodded, “fuck indeed.”

  


The woman’s eyelids were completely gone.  Her eyes bulging open, forced to forever be wide and unseeing forward.  Her face was pulled into a look of terror. A festering, blistered wound on her forehead that looked suspiciously like a tranquil marking.  But unlike how the circles had always done it, this one was done crudely. They carefully removed the bag and shifted the woman’s body around until they could set to work.  Eve carefully undressed the woman. She cringed at the multiple abrasions and bruises littering her body. Something caught her eye. Eve shifted to the head of the table. Her hair was bumped oddly at the back of her head.  

  


“Dorian, help me lift her onto her side.”

  


Dorian did so without question.  Once she was propped on her side, Eve felt around with her gloved fingers.  Frowning, she shifted the matted hair aside. Staples. A long line of  _ staples _ held her scalp to her skull.  

  


“Maker’s balls.” Eve snarled as she snatched one of the set of pliers up off her table.  She started tugging them free of the woman’s head. Once she had them all out, she flicked a glance up at Dorian before she started the lift the woman’s scalp.  The skin and hair giving resistance until she had the thick layer peeled back enough. She stared in muted horror. “Dorian, grab the camera.”

  


“Not necessarily the most reassuring thing to hear during an autopsy.” He mumbled as he set to his task.  He returned and aimed the camera at the skull. He took the photo and choked out a Tevene curse. “A-am I seeing this correctly, Eve?”

  


“Yes.” Eve shook her head, rolling the woman’s skin back.  “Whoever did this  _ carved _ that into her skull.”

  


“Yes, but before...or after…?”

  


“Let’s find out.” Eve wasn’t looking forward to this.  She rounded the table opposite of where Dorian went to stand.  Both mages held their hands out over the woman. They began to chant the necromancy spell needed.  The room dimmed and flared under the purplish red hued flowing magic. A purple, mostly translucent, figure rose up from the woman, looking around.  Eve and Dorian dropped their hands. “Name?”

  


_ “Raime Marves.” _ She answered.

  


Dorian crossed his arms. “How did you die?”

  


_ “He said he would release me.  He said he would free me. He branded my forehead.  Then he cut at my head. He cut until I couldn’t stay awake.” _

  


“He?” Eve met Dorian’s questioning look.  “Who is  _ he _ ?”

  


_ “He comes.  He takes. He hurts.  He releases.” _

  


Eve frowned.  Spirits were never this vague.  “Did he block you from telling us who he is?”

  


_ “I--he--” _ The spirit shuddered and then threw its head back, screaming.  It exploded outward with such force that it knocked both mages off their feet.  

  


Dorian rose to his feet, staring back at Eve as she too picked herself up.  “ _ What _ in the blasted void...was  _ that _ ?!”

  


“I...I don’t know!  I’ve never seen anything like that before!”

  


“This...this isn’t…” Dorian shook.  “Evelyn. This is beyond my knowledge.”

  


“Tell me about it.” Eve heavy a trembling sigh.  “L-let’s finish this autopsy and get her properly stored.”

  


“Agreed.”

  


…..

  


“It just  _ exploded _ ?” Marion’s face showed the same horror Eve had felt.  

  


“Yes.”

  


“...Maferath’s balls!”

  


“Exactly.”

  


“And...she definitely said ‘he’?”

  


Eve nodded, cradling her cup of tea in her hands.  She still felt chilled to the bone from her earlier experience.  After finishing the autopsy, Dorian and Eve had found themselves desperately in need of escape from the morgue.  Both mages were utterly shaken to the core. Things like that...just didn’t happen. Not to the two expertly skilled necromages.  She shivered for the hundredth time since. 

  


“Shit.” Marion shook her head and took a swig of her on tea.  “Are...are you okay?”

  


“Me?” Eve looked up into Marion’s concerned face.  She couldn’t lie to her. “I’m...going to be. I think.  But besides the carving on her skull, and her words, nothing else was out of place.  Everything was in perfect condition. Her organs were like the poster example of healthy.  Just the bruising and abrasions.”

  


“That’s lovely.” Marion’s lips pulled back in a bit of disgust.  She sighed. “Thank you for the photo too. I’ll get that over to Curly right away.”

  


“...is he...rather busy?” Eve hedged, trying not to let her disappointment and curiosity show.

  


“Hm?  Who, Curly?” Marion snorted.  “He  _ always _ busy.”

  


Eve should have felt relieved by that.  But she still felt a bit, stung? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.  She pulled it free, expecting Dorian’s text saying he got home safely to Bull.  She, however, wasn’t expecting to see an unknown number texting her one simple line.

  


_ Tomorrow, 10 am, Uncommon Tongues Cafe? _

  


Her heart skipped a beat.  She felt her breathing quicken slightly as a smile tugged at her lips.  She replied back with,  _ See you then. _  She felt a giddy excitement flood her.  Marion’s quirked brow when she looked up made her flush a bit.  

  


“W-what?”

  


“Who was that from?”

  


“...just...an acquaintance?”

  


Marion’s eyes narrowed.  “Try again.”

  


Eve knew better than to fool Marion.  “It was Cullen, alright?”

  


“Curly?” Marion began to snicker.  “So...that drive home  _ did _ help after all…?”

  


Eve glared at her.  “No. It didn’t.” At the sly look and tilt of Hawke’s head, she amended.  “Much.”

  


“I can’t believe you and Curly are texting.”

  


“Well, to be fair, it’s only been this once.   _ And _ , we are just meeting for coffee.”

  


“Sure...coffee.  Is that the new slang these days for tall, steamy, and hot?”

  


Eve laughed despite herself.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

  


“Now!  We both know that I don’t know how to be anything  _ but _ ridiculous!” Marion laughed with her.

  


“True.” Eve agreed.  “How are things between you and Rylen?”

  


Marion smiled down at her tea.  “They are...good. We’re meeting up tomorrow night for dinner.  To go over case files, of course.”

  


“Of course.” Eve teased.

  


“I…” Marion frowned and looked crestfallen.  “I really shouldn’t. If I’m working with him, I shouldn’t get involved.  But I...he’s just so damned charming! And I can’t help it! The flirting just flies out before I can think it over!”

  


“Hey.” Eve snapped firmly, getting Marion’s attention back.  “There’ll be none of that. You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else.  After...after  _ that _ and…” Eve seethed as she spat out the name, “ _ Anders _ ...you have every right to seek a little happiness.  And if the Knight-Captain is ready and willing? Who’s to say you shouldn’t?”

  


Marion’s smile was small.  It was the one she gave when she realized she was being silly.  “You’re right. As always.”

  


“Of course I’m right!  I’m a Trevelyan. Didn’t you know?  Trevelyan’s are  _ always _ right.”

  


Marion choked on her swig of tea, pounding her chest with her fist while trying to stave off the laughter.  “O-oh, Andraste’s tits, Eve! You almost sounded convincing!”

  


Eve giggled and shrugged.  “Even I can try.”

  


“Yes, well, try less please?”

  


“I can’t promise that.”

  


…..

  


Cullen walked through the door of Uncommon Tongues at nine-fifty am.  He scanned the room and was pleased to see a head of auburn hair sitting in a far corner.  He smiled to himself as he walked over to her. He pulled his sunglasses off and tucked them into his blazer.  

  


“Good morning.”

  


She looked up at him with those gorgeous green eyes.  The smile that she greeted him with was stunning. He nearly lost his breath at the sight.  She greeted him back enthusiastically. “Good morning!”

  


He slid into the seat across from her.  “How have you been?”

  


A look crossed her face so briefly, he nearly imagined it.  She shrugged. “Good. Just busy.”

  


Cullen nodded in understanding.  “Yes...I, um, have been rather busy myself.  I would have text sooner but I didn’t get the chance until yesterday.  Forgive me?”

  


Eve looked taken aback before she gave him the most beautiful smile.  “Already forgiven.”

  


A waitress came over.  He looked up as she came to a stop beside their table.  He returned his gaze to Eve. “What are you having?”

  


Eve smiled at the waitress.  “I’ll have the french toast, fresh fruit bowl, and coffee please.”

  


“And you, sweetheart?” The waitress said to him.  He ignored the term.

  


“I’ll have the same, actually.”

  


“Any cream or sugar with that?” The waitress continued looking directly at him.  

  


“I’ll take some.” Eve spoke up.

  


Still the waitress ignored her, eying him expectantly.  He rose an eyebrow at her. “Ehm...no. Just for the lady here.”

  


The waitress giggled at him.  He blinked in confusion as she waved her hand.  “Oh, you’re so sweet. I’ll get those for you right away.”  The waitress walked away.

  


Cullen looked to Eve to see if she noticed how oddly the waitress had behaved.  He was a bit taken aback by the venomous glare she was throwing at the other woman’s back.  She turned back to him, seeing him watching her, and blushed sheepishly. She cleared her throat.

  


“So...anything new?” She asked awkwardly.

  


He shrugged.  “Not really. Just worrying about this case.”

  


“Yeah?”

  


He raised his hands to rub his face.  His head was throbbing behind his temples.  Shit. He hoped his withdrawals weren’t about to make this meeting cut short.  What would she think of him then? What would she think of him when she found out he was a recovering addict in the first place?  He frowned down at his hands. What was he doing? What business did he have here with her? She was...she was out of his league.

  


“--len?”

  


He snapped his head up.  “What?”

  


“I was asking if you were alright?  You look a little ill.”

  


He groaned internally.   _ Smooth, Rutherford.  Real smooth. _ “I...headache.”

  


“Oh.” She looked at him with understanding.  “Sorry.”

  


“Don’t be.” He smiled back at her.  The waitress returned then with their coffee.  She set the mugs down and poured his first. Then she turned and sloshed the coffee into Eve’s mug.  The scalding liquid nearly splashing her. Eve jumped back from it in time. The waitress mumbled a half-assed apology.  Cullen quickly snagged some napkins from the holder to slap down on the hot liquid as the waitress quickly sauntered off.  He wasn’t exactly pleased with the fact that Eve nearly got burnt with hot coffee.

  


“Well, that was kind.” Eve sighed, cleaning up the mess with some of the napkins.  “And she conveniently forgot the cream.”

  


Cullen frowned.  He leaned over and waved at the waitress.  She saw him and beelined over. 

  


“Something you need, sweetheart?”

  


“Uhm, yes.  The lady asked for cream.”

  


“Oh, my bad.  Whoops!” She said completely unapologetically and turned.  She returned a minute later to drop the cream packages on the table.  “Here.”

  


Eve smiled up at the waitress thinly.  “Gee, thank you so much.”

  


The waitress sneered just barely.  “Anything else, sweetheart?”

  


Cullen flicked his gaze between the two women.  Then, like a sledgehammer to his brain, he realized what was going on.  He could be such an oblivious fool. He sighed. “Yes, actually. Please refrain from calling me sweetheart in front of my lady here.”

  


The waitress’ face instantly fell as her eyes widened.  Eve’s gaze snapped to his as her cheeks flared up with a blush.  The waitress stammered out an apology and scurried away quickly. He shot Eve an apologetic smile as he rubbed his neck.  

  


“Sorry.  I...should have realized what she was doing.  And, um, I hope...that wasn’t too embarrassing…”

  


Eve then beamed at him.  Shaking her head, she reached over and lightly squeezed his hand before retreating back to her side of the table.  “I don’t mind at all. Sorry...I was probably a bit more scathing toward her than necessary.” She mumbled something he didn’t quite catch at the end but he thought he may have picked up the word  _ ‘boyfriend’ _ .  A boyish smile tugged at his lips.  

  


“Not at all.  If anything, she should feel ashamed of her behavior toward you.”

  


“It’s not a big deal.” Eve dismissed with a wave of her hand.  

  


Their meal arrived soon after with a very quiet waitress.  They ate in comfortable silence, talking a bit here and there about small things.  All in all, Cullen found the entire time to be quite pleasant. At the end of their meal, he escorted her out of the cafe.  She gave him a little trouble over paying for both meals. But he was very proud of the fact that he won that argument. At the corner of the block, he turned to her.

  


“Do you need a ride?”

  


Her green eyes lit up.  “Really? I mean...I...shouldn’t impose…”

  


“It’s not imposing if I’m asking.”

  


She bit her bottom lip.  Damn him to the void, she was going to be the death of him if she kept that up.  “If...it’s really no trouble?”

  


“Not at all.”

  


“Then yes, please.”

  


Cullen led the way to the parking lot and his car.  After she was safely tucked into his car, he drove them to her home.  It was such a short ride that it was kind of disappointing. Eve opened her door and moved to leave only to hesitate.  She leaned back and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

  


“Thank you for the meal, Cullen.  And the ride home. I hope to see you again soon.” She hopped out and quickly jogged away before he could reply.  She turned in her doorway and waved at him. He waved back with a lopsided, goofy grin on his face. She laughed and turned, leaving him with a ache in his loins.  Hanging his head, he forced himself to breathe. Maker, this was torture...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dorian. I just adore him. I really love writing him as well.


	5. Feels Like the Walls are Closing In

* * *

It only took Cullen two days before he sent her another text.  Eve was nestled on her couch, reading one of Varric’s novels, when the text came in.  She set the book aside and searched for her phone. When she retrieved it, her face split into a wide grin at the sight of his text.

 

_ You wouldn’t happen to be free this Saturday, would you? _

 

She couldn’t help the tiny happy wiggle she did on her couch before she tapped out her reply.  

 

_ I might be.  What did you have in mind? _

 

She only had to wait a few seconds before her phone buzzed in her hand.

 

_ Curious if you’d join me for an afternoon picnic? _

 

Eve wasn’t sure if he somehow knew her weaknesses.  Picnics had always been a favorite afternoon activity she’d take on weekends.  Maybe Marion was telling him? Or Elissa? Did she care? She tapped out her reply, hitting send.

 

_ That sounds like a perfect idea.  I’d love to. _

 

_ Right, then.  I’ll swing by to pick you up at 1 pm.  Dress comfy. _

 

She giggled and set her phone aside, picking her book back up.  Now, if only Saturday could come quicker.

 

…..

 

“You are positively too giddy for your own good.” Dorian threw a cherry tomato at her.  

 

Eve picked it up and lobbed it back at him.  “Keep your tomatoes to yourself.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

“You wish.”

 

“I’m certain there is  _ something _ somewhere where tomatoes can be used as a sexu--”

 

“Dorian!” Eve half-hissed and half-snickered.  His unabashed, devilish smile only made her shake her head.  “I’m just excited about tomorrow, is all.”

 

“Ah, yes.  Your  _ picnic _ .” Dorian practically sneered the word.  “The outdoors are perfectly fine without having to  _ sit _ in grass that Maker only knows  _ what _ used it as a restroom last.”

 

“Good thing I’m not as prissy as you.”

 

“Good thing, indeed.” Dorian stuck his nose up.

 

Rolling her eyes, Eve took another bite of her salad.  She scanned the small cafe that was located in their particular building.  The main hospital was nestled up to the side of the less than savory end of medicine.  The morgue and mortuary was utilized by both the hospital and the City Guard. So, naturally, they got to have a huge lab.  But because Dorian and Eve were  _ mages _ , they were seperated from the rest of the Medical Examiners that worked there.  The  _ normal _ M.E.s had the entire upper floor.  That suited the two mages just fine though.  It meant that when they needed to use their necromancy for their job, there wouldn’t be any potential misunderstandings from the non-magical professionals.  All it would take is one complaint to the Order about a mage, especially a necromage, screwing up. They’d be back in a tower circle, probably shackled and made tranquil.  It was something that Eve was exceedingly grateful to their superior of the CCP, Madame De Fer, for. She had made it very clear that they were to have their own separate section to do their work.

 

Dorian sighed heftily.  Eve returned to herself and followed his line of sight.  A group of other M.E.s were sitting off a ways and whispering behind their hands and tossing loaded looks their way.  She rolled her eyes and turned away. “Just ignore them.”

 

“Says you.” He grumped, picking at his lunch.  “It’s bad enough that I prefer the company of men.  Add in the magic and I’m apparently the largest blight they could know.”

 

“Oh stop that.  They are stupid, witless weasels.  They don’t know  _ you _ .  If they did, they’d know not to say a  _ word _ .” 

 

Dorian shifted in his seat.  She knew him well enough that his haughty attitude was a defense mechanism.  “Well  _ that _ goes without saying.”

 

Smirking at him, she pointed her fork at him.  “You need to take a vacation.”

 

“Me? Ha!  That’s rich coming from the true workaholic!”

 

“I’ll take a vacation after you do.” She promised with a smile.  “Besides, you wanted to go to the ocean with Bull, didn’t you?”

 

Dorian poked at his food.  “Yes…”

 

“Then why don’t you?”

 

“Maybe I will.” 

 

“You should.”

 

“Trying to get rid of me, are you?” He smirked back at her.

 

Eve shrugged.  “Can’t take all the glory for being awesome while you’re around, can I?”

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“But you love me anyway.”

 

“Unfortunately, you are absolutely right.” He sighed dramatically before they both rose and deposited the remainders of their lunch and went back to work.

 

…..

 

Eve paced her living room.  She double checked herself in the mirror.  He’d said comfy. She wore a simple pair of leggings, a button down blouse, and her favorite jacket.  Her feet her tucked into her boots. Her wallet and phone were pocketed safely in her jacket. Tugging at her braid, she worried her lip.  Was this  _ too _ casual?  Did it scream frump-girl?  Dorian would probably think so.  A knock on her door made her jump.  She took a steadying breath and strode over to the door.  She opened it and smiled.

 

Cullen smiled back.  He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a deep burgundy hoodie.  He gestured to his mustang. “Shall we?”

 

“Yes.” She breathed, stepping out and turning to lock her door.  As she stepped off her stoop, his hand on the small of her back made her shiver.  He didn’t seem to notice. He led her to the car and opened the door for her again.  “Always the gentleman.”

 

He flushed a little.  “My parents raised me right.”

 

“They did.” She agreed, sliding into her seat and buckling as he rounded the car.  The drive to the park was a nice one. They talked easily enough. A fact she was happy about.  It was fairly easy to talk to him. And Maker, was he just so blasted adorable when he was flustered.  They set up the blanket he’d brought and the basket of goodies. They sat in the afternoon sunlight, basking in the other’s presence.  

 

“Where did you grow up?” Cullen asked, biting into a strawberry.  

 

“Well, I was born in the Free Marches.” She hedged, averting her gaze.  Could she tell him? Would he understand? Or would it make him...uncomfortable that she was a mage?

 

“Really, now?  You don’t strike me as a Free Marcher.”

 

“Well, I didn’t...live there long.” She looked away, suddenly feeling terrified.  He should know. It wasn’t fair to keep it from him. And if...if they...pursued this further?  “Cullen, I...there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Oh?” He raised a brow at her.  “You sound serious.”

 

“Well, I…” She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  “I grew up in Ostwick.  _ In the circle _ .”

 

Cullen sat so very still.  She could see he was holding his breath from the corner of her gaze.  “I...I see.”

 

She felt her heart sink.  Hard. She realized just how much she’d started to really enjoy being around him.  How much she... _ liked _ him.  And now?  Now all of that would disappear.  “I...um...I get it. That you want to...cut things off here.  No hard feelings.” She forced a laugh out, trying hard to keep the tears that wanted to stream down her face at bay.

 

He released a long, slow breath.  “That’s a rather presumptuous leap, don’t you think?”

 

Eve snapped her head up and whipped to look at him in shock.  “W-what?”

 

He rubbed his neck.  “Well, I mean...I’m not going to lie.  It  _ is _ rather a shock.  But, I understand how scary that was to say.  And I appreciate the honesty. To be fully honest myself, I was...a templar.”

 

Eve’s eyes bulged.  “You were a temp--?”  She eyed his physique and mulled over all the mannerisms he had.  She let out a short laugh. “That makes sense. I thought you carried yourself in a specific way.  But now, it makes complete sense. A templar, hm?”

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

“...so if...you’re no longer a templar...does that mean you…quit taking lyrium too?”

 

Cullen averted his gaze, finding the blanket much more interesting suddenly.  “Yes.”

 

“Oh, Cullen!  I...wow. That’s...brave!”

 

He looked up at her in surprise.  “You--you think that’s brave?”

 

“Absolutely!  And I’m impressed.  You don’t…” Eve shifted to curl her feet up next to her butt.  “You don’t give off a lot of the symptoms.”

 

“You know the symptoms?”

 

“Oh.  Uh, yeah.  My family is very devout.  Most of us are involved in the Chantry one way or another.  My uncle and four cousins are all templars. I’ve seen what can happen when they go a little too long without...you know.”

 

“And you aren’t disgusted by it?  Displeased that I’m a fucking addict?” He spat, shaking his head. 

 

“...no.  Not in the slightest.  It takes a will of iron and an incredible man to break from lyrium.”

 

Cullen looked up at her as though seeing her for the first time.  She smiled encouragingly at him. “You are so...beyond imagining.”

 

“Thank you.  I think.” She giggled.  “I think you’re incredible.  Honestly. And if you can...if you’re not too bothered by...my being a mage, I would like to see where this goes.”

 

His smile was slow but when it settled on his face, her breath hitched.  Maker, but he was handsome. He pushed himself over and leaned close. “May I?”

 

Eve swallowed thickly, leaning further toward him.  “Yes…”

 

He kissed her.  It was soft, slow, and romantic.  He lightly cupped her face and she felt her hand fist into the front of his shirt.  When he withdrew, she was flushed and her pulse was racing. They sat back and smiled at each other.  She felt giddy and content at the same time. He settled himself down and propped himself up on his elbows.  He held an arm out in invitation to her. Eve crawled over and sank down to snuggle up to his side. They both laid back, her head pillowed on his firm upper arm.  They pointed out clouds rolling over the sky. Laughed and told jokes. And then kissed off and on, lacing their fingers together.

 

…..

 

“You seem much happier lately.” Cassandra remarked as she sat, flipping through some documents.  

 

Cullen tensed slightly, rubbing his neck.  “I-I do?”

 

“You do.” Cassandra nodded once and chuckled at his nervousness.  “Does it perhaps have to do with a certain red haired woman?”

 

Cullen shifted in his chair, turning away.  “Maybe.”

 

“I’m glad.” The Seeker sighed.  “You deserve a little peace.”

 

“I--thank you.  She, I told her that I’m not taking lyrium.”

 

Cassandra looked up at him in surprise.  “Oh. So you’re serious then?”

 

“About her?” At her nod, he blew out a breath.  “I...yes. I do believe I am.”

 

“I take it she handled it well then.”

 

“She apparently comes from a family that is rather devout.  An uncle and I believe she said four cousins are templars.”

 

“So she’s no stranger to lyrium.” Cassandra sat back in her seat.  Cullen purposefully did not meet her gaze. She had no idea how accurate she was.  He didn’t have the heart to tell Cassandra that Eve was a mage. It wasn’t his place to say.

 

“Pentaghast!  Rutherford!” Leliana called out as she rushed into the office.  “You’re needed in the east sector, on the border of Denerim district.  Another woman’s gone missing.”

 

Cullen and Cassandra flew to their feet and grabbed their gear.  They were out the doors and speeding across town. They reached the address they’d been texted.  Stepping out, Cullen felt his gut clench. Alistair and Elissa were both already there with Hawke and Rylen.  This didn’t bode well. 

 

“What have we got?” He asked.  

 

Hawke sighed and motioned over her shoulder, past them into the house.  “Take a look yourself.”

 

He and Cassandra shared a look before stepping inside.  He instantly felt nausea rise in his throat. Magic. Too much.  Dark, thick, and sickly. He barely heard Rylen step up beside him over the roiling in his gut.  That’s when he heard it. The song. That damn, fucking song. 

 

“Blood magic.  But that’s not all.” Rylen sighed.

 

Cullen nodded, hardly able to think past the sudden desire, the  _ craving _ for that taste.  That power. He knew it was just in reach if he just--

 

“Cullen.  Why don’t you wait outside?” Cassandra cut in.  Her knowing eyes scanning him. “I’ll have the Knight-Captain show me.”

 

Cullen ground his teeth.  He couldn’t even do his job?  He nodded curtly and withdrew from the house.  He inhaled the clean air, instantly feeling his muscles tremble, his temples throb, and his throat dry up.  He leaned against the outer wall of the house, crossing his arms to keep his quaking limbs from being obvious.  Closing his eyes, he focused on breathing evenly. A small sheen of perspiration broke out over his brow. 

 

He smelled the perfume that Hawke usually wore as she propped up the wall next to him.  “Here.”

 

He cracked open an eyelid.  She wasn’t even looking at him, but she held out a water bottle to him.  He took it and downed a few mouthfuls. “Thank you.”

 

“There’s red lyrium in there.”

 

Cullen frowned and raised his right hand to pinch his brow.  “How much?”

 

“Enough.” Hawke scoffed.  “He left another calling card too.”

 

“Same thing?”

 

“Same thing.”

 

“Fuck.” Cullen snarled.  “We have a serial killer on our hands then.”

 

Hawke snorted.  “Yes, well, you know how the higher ups work.  Until there are three bodies of the same style…”

 

“Then it’s not serial.” He rolled his eyes.  “He’s abducting the same type of victim and leaving a message.  A message nobody can bloody fucking decipher yet.”

 

“Yet.  Don’t count Evelyn out yet.  If anyone can figure out what those four snakes are about, it’s her.”

 

Cullen felt himself calm just slightly at the sound of her name.  “I don’t count her out.”

 

Hawke eyed him sharply then.  He racked his brain for anything he may have said that would warrant her look.  “You two are getting along.”

 

“She’s not hard to get along with, I should think.” He evaded.

 

Hawke pursed her lips, turning away.  “I’m not going to be the overprotective best friend.  She’s a grown ass woman. And believe me, she can handle herself.  But...her heart is larger than life.”

 

“I’ve no intention of hurting her, Hawke.” Cullen sighed, leaning his head back against the building.

 

“I know you don’t.  And I know she doesn’t want to hurt you…”

 

“Is this about her being a mage?” He asked softly, so that only she could hear.  If it weren’t for the nature of their conversation, he would have laughed at the way the dark haired woman whipped her head around to look at him.

 

“You know--?  She told you then...”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...damn.  I...didn’t think she would just yet.  But, then again, she hates keeping people in the dark.” Hawke hummed before she turned back to watching the road again.  “I assume you didn’t tell her about Kinloch or the Gallows then.”

 

“...I...no.”

 

“Hm.” 

 

Silence weighed over them.  Hawke pushing away from the siding as Rylen and Cassandra stepped out.  The Seeker’s face was drawn and a bit paler than usual. Hawke paused and looked back at him.  “She’s the best of us. Remember that.”

 

Cullen frowned as Hawke stepped up to Rylen and Cassandra approached him. 

 

“That was unpleasant at the very least.  Red lyrium. And a lot of it. Syringes everywhere.” Cassandra growled.  “As well as another calling card. Same symbol. I got it in the evidence bag and am having it sent to forensics to check over for anything.”

 

“I doubt they’ll find much.” 

 

“Me either.  But we can hope.  In the meantime, I think we should try to send out word to the Circles again.  Maybe they can start warning the women in the CCP.”

 

“All right.  Let’s get to work, then.” Cullen and Cassandra left the scene with a friendly nod to the Wardens still overseeing the City Guard’s handling of the situation.

 

…..

 

It was well past midnight.  Cullen had tossed and turned for hours.  His bedsheets tangled around his legs. He stared up at the ceiling unseeing.  The city lights from outside his window cast light streaks across his field of vision above.  He couldn’t sleep. After finally getting comfortable, getting past the nighttime shakes and the dry heaving, he lay wide awake.  His thoughts kept circling back to her. Evelyn. He knew if he closed his eyes and slept, the nightmares would creep back in. Hawke knew the barest minimum about Kinloch and had  _ been there _ for the Gallows.  But even so, the thought of telling Eve about his past…?  That was…

 

“She’d hate me for certain.”

 

_ ‘Mages cannot be treated like people.  They are not like you and me.’ _

 

Groaning in disgust at himself, he rolled onto his side.  His phone caught his attention. He dragged it over to himself.  Unlocking the screen, he stared at her conversation screen. She would surely be asleep by now.  He shouldn’t bother her. But… He typed out a quick text. She would see it in the morning. He set the phone down and sighed, rolling onto his back again.  A soft ping made him frown and look back at the phone. A message? He picked it back up to read.

 

_ You alright? _

 

He stared at her two word message.  His heart felt...warm? He smiled as he typed out a response.

 

_ Yes.  Just having a hard time sleeping.  Didn’t mean to wake you. _

 

A ping,  _ You didn’t.  I was...reading.  Again. Varric’s novels always keep me up at night. _

 

He snorted out a chuckle.   _ You like his writings?  I find them...a bit rudimentary. _

 

A smiley face. _Don’t ever let_ ** _him_** _hear you say that._

 

_ Wouldn’t dream of it. _

 

_...is it the withdrawals keeping you up or something else? _

 

He could almost hear the soft, concerned lilt to her voice as he read her text.   _ Yes.  To the withdrawal, bit.  But also...just...this case. _

 

_ It’s...horrible.  All those poor women. _

 

A terrifying visual flew through his head.  Eve, with that badly healed tranquil brand on her forehead, her eyelids removed...he shook his head violently to dispel the image.  No. He would find this sick, twisted individual long before he’d allow that to happen.

 

_ Are you safe? _

 

He stared at his question to her and wondered if he was being stupid.

 

_ I am.  Locked up tight in my house.  Only I know the code. And it’s linked to a state of the art alarm system.  But thank you for worrying about me. It’s sweet. _

 

“How could I not?” He said aloud but chose not to send it.  Instead he typed out,  _ you’re welcome.  I should let you get to sleep. _

 

_ Goodnight, Cullen.  Sweet dreams. _

 

He set his phone aside again and took a deep breath.  Well...it was official. He had it bad. And she wasn’t even his actual girlfriend yet.  He smiled at that.  _ Yet. _  Stifling a sudden yawn, he punched his pillow to get it fluffed back up.  Closing his eyes, he prayed for a decent night’s sleep without too many nightmares.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerned Cullen text messaging makes me smile.


	6. Hard to Find Relief

* * *

The day was one of the worst she’d ever had.  Only one had ever beat this one on the level of bad.  The day Hawke’s mother had been wheeled into the morgue, with a sobbing best friend begging her to reanimate her mother long enough to say goodbye.  She’d done so with a heavy heart. Seeing Marion Hawke fall to her knees, helpless, was something she’d never in a million years want to see again. The guilt she carried on her shoulders for years.  It was also why she chose this particular place to apply her CCP paperwork to. It was the same place Hawke had dragged her along to in order to ask her that damning question. 

 

Today, it was when Hawke called her about the second body.  Like the first, they found similar wounds and patterns. The scalp staples back in place.  The woman’s skull carved into that design again. Her eyelids missing and her forehead branded.  However, this one...had a rolled up paper note in her mouth. 

 

_ Compliance _ .  It had read in perfectly scrawling handwriting.  

 

Eve had taken the rest of the day off after her spirit had said just about the same damn things before violently exploding like the other victim’s before.  She sat in her house, a glass of whiskey in front of her. It was a drinking kind of day. A knock sounded at her door. She frowned at it. Standing, she walked to the door, peeking out.  Hawke stood on her doorstep. Opening the door, she stepped aside. Marion stepped inside, letting the door shut before she yanked Eve into a tight hug. 

 

“If you want to back out of this case, say the word.”

 

“...no way.” Eve was trembling.  “How could I walk away now?”

 

“Because you’re more bloody important than this.”

 

“Oh…” Eve growled, shoving Marion back and stalking away.  “I’m no better than any one of those women.”

 

“Bullshit.” Marion followed her.  

 

“Marion, please.  I’m not in the mood.”

 

Marion shoved her hands into her pockets with a sigh.  “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just...shaken up too. This is a really fucked up case.”

 

“Aren’t most murders?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“But most murders don’t have my best friend fitting the fucking description of the victims the sicko is hunting!”

 

Eve looked up at Marion.  “I thought so. But neither you nor Lis would say it.”

 

“How could we?!”

 

“I know, I know.” Eve sighed, swirling the amber colored liquor.  She smiled despite herself as she was reminded of a certain man’s eyes.  “Look, I’m helping on this case. Like it or not.”

 

“I…” Marion dropped into the chair next to Eve.  “I get it. And I can’t argue with you or fight you on it.  Because I’d do the same damn thing.”

 

“If I could just find something,  _ anything _ about this damn snake thing, I feel like I could really figure the killer out.”

 

“Scary thought.” Marion shuddered.  “Figuring a killer out.”

 

“Yet that’s exactly what we’re supposed to do, isn’t it?”

 

“Pfft.  Joy. Let’s play get inside the psycho’s head!” 

 

“Since you’re so worried, will you come with me to the store?  I need to get some groceries.”

 

“You know I will.” Marion rose.  “Get yourself put together and we’ll go.”

 

The drive to the store was filled with light chatter.  Neither woman wanted to talk about the case any longer.  Eve shopped with ease, knowing what she needed. Marion gave random commentary on products they passed.  Eve was turning out of an aisle when she collided with someone. She gasped and automatically set to apologizing as she stooped to pick up her dropped items.

 

“Oh, it’s no trouble.” A male voice said.  Eve looked up. He was around her age. Simple brown hair, soft blue eyes, and a warm smile.  He was attractive. But that’s not what made her feel a little uneasy. Something about the way he looked at her made her uncomfortable.  Then again, lately, any man who flirted with her made her uncomfortable. Since Cullen, she didn’t like any attention from any other man. 

 

“Sorry again.” She said, rising as he did too.

 

“Please, don’t worry about it.  It’s not every day I get to bump into a lovely thing like you.”

 

And there it was.  That awkwardness she felt now.  “Thank you for the compliment. Have a nice day.” She turned and fled beside Marion.

 

“Geeze.  Could you be a little more awkward with the flirting shit?”

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

“Oh...that’s right.  You have Curly all wrapped around that little, dainty pinky!”

 

“I do not!” Eve laughed and shook her head.

 

They paid for their stuff and got back to her house an hour and a half later.  Marion collapsed on Eve’s couch. She threw her head back and groaned loudly. “I  _ hate _ shopping.  People are so  _ slow _ .”

 

Eve snickered as she put her groceries away.  “You know, you always complain after we shop.”

 

“That’s because it’s bloody awful.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Oh, hush your face.”

 

Eve checked her phone and made a happy sound she didn’t realize as she flipped open the text from Cullen.  

 

_ How was your day? _

 

“I assume that’s from Curly by the stupid grin on your face.”

 

“Now  _ you _ hush  _ your _ face.”

 

_ Been better.  Work was...not easy.  You? _

 

_ Been better.  I’m sure Hawke already talked with you about the...second woman. _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Right.  Lighter subjects.  Would you care to join me for dinner out this upcoming weekend? _

 

Eve smiled and bit her lip.   _ Yes, absolutely.  Casual, nice, or fancy? _

 

_ Nice but not too fancy.  I’m not a fan of overdoing it. _

 

_ Agreed. _  She turned back to her task and joined Hawke on the couch.  When Cullen didn’t text again that night, she didn’t feel too bad.  

 

…..

 

Weeks weren’t supposed to drag by like this particular one had.  Cullen kept eying his work and the clock and the calendar. After setting the time of their dinner date, he couldn’t help but want to just fast forward to that evening.  However, the case was becoming rather...troublesome. Apparently the medical examiners assisting with their case were necromages and they’d had difficulty with the extraction of information.  Hawke had been rather tight lipped about where the mages worked. He’d not been able to go meet them and maybe discuss what they were doing and how they were approaching the situation. He scrubbed his hands over his face.  

 

He glanced at the flattened, small strip of paper they’d extracted from the latest victim.   _ Compliance. _  What was that supposed to mean?  Was the killer seeking compliance?  And what the hell could those Maker-forsaken snakes mean?  Did they even  _ mean _ anything?

 

“If you glare any harder, you’ll bore a hole through that desk.”

 

Cullen looked up at a face he hadn’t seen in years.  Solana Amell smiled back at him. He stood abruptly.

 

“Lady Amell, I hadn’t realized you were--”

 

“Oh, stop it.” Solana chided him softly, strolling over.  “May I?” 

 

He gestured to the chair opposite his in front of his desk.  “Please do.” He sank back into his own. “What brings you by?”

 

“Marion mentioned you were working a case.  A particularly nasty one.”

 

“...erm...yes.”

 

“Is there any way I can help?”

 

Cullen stared at the woman he’d once had quite the crush on.  He glanced at his work stacked on his desk. He pulled out the image of the four snakes and tranquil symbol.  “Does this look familiar at all?”

 

Solana studied the image and shook her head.  “Besides the obvious symbol of tranquility...no.”

 

“He keeps leaving this symbol at the scenes of abduction and...carved into the victim’s skulls.”

 

Solana frowned.  “That sounds horrendous.”

 

“Alistair and Elissa are working this case too.”

 

Solana smiled warmly at the names.  “I need to swing by and see them. It’s been a while.”

 

“It has.” Cullen agreed, shifting.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I thought I already answered that.”

 

“No...I mean  _ here _ .  In Haven.”

 

“...I came on behalf of the Wardens in the Free Marches.”

 

“So, business then.  How is  _ Zevran _ these days?”

 

Solana frowned at the almost harsh edge to Cullen’s tone.  “Don’t be like that.”

 

“Like what?” Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck with a grunt.  His head was starting to hurt.

 

“Grousing at me.  You know as well as I that even if things had been different...we…”

 

Cullen stared at her and dropped his hand.  “I know. I’m sorry. That was unworthy of me.  I don’t hold anything against you. You know that, don’t you?  What happened at Kinloch was...was Uldred’s faulting. Not yours.  You weren’t even there when it happened.”

 

“It means a lot to hear that from you.  I should probably get going.” Solana rose with a grace that denoted her noble birth.  She paused, looking at the scrawled note from the last victim. “ _ ‘Compliance.’   _ Curious.”

 

Cullen glanced at it then to her.  “It was found in the mouth of the last victim.  I can’t for the life of me figure it out.”

 

“Really?  I should think it was rather obvious.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What is a tranquil’s number one task?”

 

Cullen stared at her blankly before his eyes widened.  He dropped his gaze to the paper. “Compliance…”

 

She nodded.  “I hope that helps.  I’ll see you another time, Cullen.”

 

“Yes...another time,” Cullen replied distractedly as he set to work shuffling through the papers once more.

 

…..

 

Eve stood in front of her bedroom mirror on Friday night.  She wondered if the dress was too much. The simple, dark green dress was a sweetheart neckline, thin strapped dress that hung to just about an inch or two above her knees.  It had a little brocade pattern to it. She pulled her hair back into an over the shoulder ponytail. Her makeup was just like normal. Some eyeliner, mascara, and a light bit of gloss.  Was it too little?

 

With an annoyed grunt, she tossed her black shawl on and exited her bedroom to her entryway.  She was tugging on her ankle booties when the doorbell chimed. She smoothed down her skirt, checking the clock.  He was twenty minutes early. Shrugging, she peered out the peephole. Opening the door, she quirked a brow at the delivery man. 

 

“Uh, hi there.  I’ve got a delivery for you, miss.  A gentleman called earlier asking us to deliver these to this address.”

 

Blinking, Eve took the flowers.  She felt a smile grow on her lips.  Cullen sent her flowers. She took them and thanked the delivery man.  She kicked the door shut behind her and walked them into the kitchen. She looked over the flowers.  The pink camellias, pink carnations, forsythia, snapdragon, and fern were lovely and smelled nice. She set them on her countertop.  Returning to her task of getting ready, they drifted to the back of her mind as she finished getting ready. The next knock at her door was two minutes before seven.  She opened the door with a bright smile. Instantly, she felt utterly swept off her feet. Cullen stood in slacks, a white button down shirt and a simple blazer. No tie.  But oh, was he ever the picture of masculine beauty. She took his proffered arm and locked up. 

 

He drove her to a nice restaurant he’d made reservations at.  They ate while they talked. He couldn’t seem to help himself as he kept reaching over to trail his fingers over her hand, her arm, her cheek...and she didn’t want him to stop.  She felt like her face was going to be sore from how much she kept smiling all night. After dinner, he led her back to his car. They slid into the mustang, driving around the lit up city.  She always loved the nighttime city lights. She suddenly felt a spark of curiosity zing over her.

 

“Do you ever stretch this lovely lady’s legs?” She asked, gesturing to the mustang.

 

Cullen glanced at her before a rather devilish smirk lifted his lips.  “Would you care to see?”

 

She licked her lips and nodded enthusiastically.  She was kind of an adrenaline junkie, after all. He reached down and popped open a hidden compartment and pulled out a small walkie.  He clicked it on. 

 

“Dispatch, this is Detective Rutherford, badge number D-0929.  Requesting a clear road off of route 43. Need to burn some exhaust.” He flashed her a devious wink as the radio crackled loudly in the space.

 

“Read you, Detective.  43 is ghost town. Out.”

 

He clicked the radio off and slid it back into the compartment before he took the nearest exit for the route 43.  She stared at him in disbelief. 

 

“Did you just…?”

 

“Thought you wanted to see this baby fly?”

 

“Oh, I  _ do _ .” She almost bounced in her seat in anticipation.  

 

Cullen got to just outside the city limits.  With one last look at her, he hit the gas. The scream of tires taking off just seconds before they were flying down the highway was all that proceeded Eve’s infectious giggles of glee.  She threw her hands up and laughed in pure joy. She didn’t know how long they drove at deadly speeds, but he slowed down and pulled off the highway into a gravel turnoff at some point. She sat back, laughing with him.  

 

He looked over at her and she stared back.  His laughter had died down, but his smile was still present.  He leaned toward her and she more than happily met him halfway.  The kiss started out innocently. They broke away. Only to crash back together again.  His hand snaked around to the back of her head, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.  Eve grew irritated with the seatbelt trying to drag her back. Unclipping it, she pushed up onto her knees and slid over into his lap.  Straddling him. Cullen’s hands slid up her thighs, fingers tracing the edge of her underwear. She made a sound of encouragement in the back of her throat as she gripped his shirt.  She wrenched his shirt open. The sound of buttons clicking off of various surfaces in the car didn’t even phase her. Nor did it phase him. He growled against her lips. The sound so sexy that it made her nearly weep in anticipation.  She shifted over him sliding her hands down his lightly haired chest. She worked his belt free and then set to work freeing him from his pants and briefs. He, in the meantime, unzipped her dress and pulled it down her shoulders. His fingers hooked in her bra straps, tugging them down.  He paused at the cups to her bra. She moaned and pushed her breasts into his hands. He chuckled and flipped them down. 

 

His hands cupped her and began to massage the soft fleshy mounds.  His thumbs brushing over her dusky peaks. She broke from his lips to pant wantonly.  Her hand finally achieved her goal as his heavy length sprung free against her palm. She wrapped her small hand around his shaft and began to pump slowly.  He groaned low. Tipping his head forward, he claimed a nipple. She inhaled sharply and rewarded him with a bit quicker pace over his swollen member with her hand.  His hands roamed down her sides again until he curled his fingers over the edge of her underwear. She shifted so they could remove the article of clothing with a bit of effort.  But she was blissfully exposed to his touch after that. His thumb pressed against her bundle nestled in her nether curls. She purred. He dipped his fingers into her and she swore she saw stars.  How long had it been again, since she’d been with someone? 

 

His fingers worked magic inside her.  She was mewling. She bit her bottom lip and Cullen made a choked noise.  His hands moved suddenly, making her protest. Until he was pressing her hips down onto him.  She used her hand pumping him to align him with her seam and sank blissfully onto him. He stretched and filled her deliciously.  She threw her head back, ignoring the fact that her head connected with the roof of the car. She didn’t care. Cullen was inside of her and she was damned if she was going to let a little head bump deter her.  She began to rock on him. He leaned back, guiding her hips over.

 

“Mmm...that’s it.” He growled softly, leaning forward to flick her nipples each with his tongue.  

 

“Maker...Cullen…” She moaned as she shifted her knees carefully so that she was able to sink further onto him.  His hands tightened on her hips. His eyes sparking with a rather sexy gleam. She didn’t have any warning after that.  He began to snap his hips up into her, driving his length into her almost painfully. But it felt too damn wonderful to make her do anything but cry in pleasure.  

 

“Ffffuck…” Cullen threw his head back against the head rest.  She gripped his shoulders and rode him hard. His right hand snuck down to where they were connected.  He flicked her clit once, twice, thrice and she keened as she unraveled almost violently. Shuddering as she clung to him.  He thrust several more times before he met his own end, shooting hot seed into her welcoming cavern. They both went boneless.  

 

Eve dropped her head to his shoulder.  She was panting heavily. 

 

“Well...when I wanted to show you a good ride...I have to say...I wasn’t expected it to be quite like  _ this. _ ” Cullen mused breathlessly.

 

Eve burst into giggles, loving the way his shoulders shook with his own laughter.  “Me either. But I’m not disappointed.”

 

“Oh, well, in that case!” Cullen chuckled as she sat up.  She slid off of him carefully and they readjusted their clothes.  “I should...probably get you home.”

 

“Probably.” She agreed, a lazy smile on her face.  “Any chance you could...make the car fly again?”

 

He grinned at her, sitting up as he refastened his seatbelt.  “Tighten your seatbelt, my lady.”

 

She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face when she slid out of the car in front of her house.  She leaned back into the car to steal a kiss that was far from chaste. Cullen nearly pulled her back into his car, but she had to get to bed.  She had a little difficulty walking to her door. When she turned back to wave, she saw the smug look on his face. Slipping into her house, she reactivated the locks.  She leaned back against her front door with a stupid grin on her face. 

 

“Damn.”

 

She giggled and pushed off, kicking her shoes off.  She strode into the house and spotted the flowers. Oh, that’s right.  She never thanked him for the flowers. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text. 

 

_ I forgot to say thank you for the flowers. _

 

She went about the house getting everything settled for bed.  She took a shower and brushed her teeth. It was probably an hour after she had gotten home.  She flopped on her bed, opening her text from Cullen with a big smile. The smile, however, fell instantly as she read the two words he sent.

 

_ What flowers? _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dunnnnnn!!


	7. People Can Be So Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of sexual assult in the past tense in this chapter.

* * *

Maybe it was mistake.  Maybe she should call Elissa or Marion.  Maybe she should tell them. Maybe...she just found a way to break this case.  Eve chewed her thumbnail as she stared down at the text from Cullen. He hadn’t sent her flowers.  There had been no card attached. She’d checked minutes before. Dorian would have text her or made it bloody obvious he was the at fault for such a gesture.  He couldn’t do something sweet without praise. She shifted on her bed. Did she really want to do this? Was it wise?

 

She snorted loudly at herself.  “No. It most certainly is  _ not _ wise.”  But... _ but _ ...what if  _ she _ could lure the killer out?  She wasn’t exactly a novice mage.  And  _ she _ had the advantage.  He wouldn’t know she  _ knew _ .  As long everyone else didn’t know either.  “ _ If, _ of course, the flowers  _ are _ from the killer.”

 

She was talking to herself.  Barking out a clipped laugh, she set to typing out her message.

 

_ Oh, sorry.  I just checked.  One of my co-workers sent them to me.  The guy from the bar, Dorian. He forgot my birthday and wanted to try and suck up to me. _

 

She hit send and instantly felt crippling guilt for lying to him.  Eve’s birthday  _ had _ passed.  Two months ago.  Cullen’s reply was quick, which only made her feel worse.  

 

_ Oh...good.  You worried me there. _

 

_ Sorry about that.  Goodnight, Cullen. _

 

_ Goodnight, Eve. _

 

Eve plugged in her phone to charge and flopped back on her bed.  But there was no way she was getting sleep right now. She quickly rolled off the mattress onto her feet.  She jogged downstairs and up to the flowers. Narrowing her eyes on them, she pulled out her tablet and sat down to start researching.  

 

“All right, you.  What have we got here…?” She typed in the type of flowers individually to find out their meanings.  She had skipped most of those classes from etiquette school due to being sent off to Ostwick Circle.  She knew Elissa had them forced upon her. After all, affluent families were nothing if not ‘proper’. Though, unlike Eve, Elissa’s whole family had been slaughtered save her elder brother back when she was at the end of highschool.  Fergus had been sent off to the Fifth Blight war. Elissa had been conscripted by the Wardens along with a few others; Alistair included. The Wardens were a special unit of the Military. They dealt with more...sinister natured beings.  

 

That aside, she found the first flower.  “Ah, here we are. Pink Camellia. _Longing for_ _you_.  Well, that’s...lovely.  Pink Carnation, _I’ll never forget you._ ” Eve made a face before she scrolled through the list she’d found to the next.  “Fern, _Magic; Fascination._  All right, that’s a bit of a given.  Forsythia, _Anticipation..._ a bit disturbing.  Snapdragon, _Deception._ ”

 

Sitting back in her chair, she stared at the bouquet.  She noticed one lone amaryllis tucked into the very middle of the bouquet, hidden for the most part.  Dropping her eyes to scan the flower meanings once more, she frowned. “ _ Pride.   _ So...someone longs for me, cannot forget me, has magic or magical fascination, is anticipating but also deceiving?  Or anticipating deception from me? Yet...what does that lone amaryllis mean? Prideful? Me? Or him?” 

 

She had fewer answers than when she started.  But Eve certainly felt less comfortable in her own home.  Unbidden, the man from the grocery store just a few days ago flit over her face.  The unease she felt. Was...could  _ he _ be the killer?  Was that when he pegged her?  She felt her pulse leap. He must have followed them home from the market.  That was how he knew where to send the flowers. She dropped her face into her hands.  She peered over her hands at the screen of her tablet. An email icon kept flashing. Flicking it open, she noted the monthly update letter from the Circle to Career Program from her representative, Madame Vivienne de Fer.  Wait…

 

Leaping to her feet, Eve made a soft cry of elation.  The Circle Library in Val Royeaux! Certainly there could be  _ something _ there she could try to use for researching the cryptic symbol on the victims!  That next weekend. She’d go. Feeling a bit more confident, she rechecked all of her locks and even went the extra mile to refresh the code to a new one.  After that was finished, she climbed the stairs and flopped on her bed. She fell asleep far easier than what should have been warranted.

 

…..

 

Cullen crouched next to the poor woman’s body that was crammed up against a dumpster in a back alley in the Alienage sector of Denerim District.  His gloved fingers gently searching for anything else out of place. He gently pried the woman’s jaw open. He nearly sighed in disgust as he spotted what he was afraid he’d find.  Another rolled up note. He carefully slid it free and unrolled it.  _ Contemplation. _  So, Solana had been on to something there.  Another of the main three rules to tranquils.  That meant...they had one more body for him to prove his point on that subject matter.  Could they stop him before then? Could they save his next victim? 

 

He rose slowly and moved to Cassandra, holding out the note.  She took it and glowered. “ _ Contemplation. _  What does it mean?”

 

Cullen slanted a glance at her.  “Tranquils. They tend to follow three simple rules.   _ ‘Compliance’... _ ”

 

Cassandra’s face fell into a mask of disapproval.  “ _ ‘Contemplation’ _ .”  She finished.  “That means…”

 

“ _ ‘Supplication’ _ is the final to the triad.”

 

Cassandra made a noise of utter disgust in her throat, spinning on her heel.  They both walked away from the scene toward where Hawke was propping up the end of the alleyway wall alongside Rylen.  Cassandra slipped the note into an evidence bag before they both snapped their gloves off. 

 

“Those two are rather friendly these days.” Cassandra mused, trying to alleviate the tension from the crime scene.

 

Cullen grunted in agreement.  His head had been throbbing more than usual that day.  His whole body ached in an angry chorus. The only highlight were the sweet texts from Eve off and on throughout the last three days since their last date.  He could almost feel her skin under his hands still as she--

 

“Hey, Curly, Stiff.” Marion greeted with a smirk.  Cassandra, much to her own chagrin, did exactly what her unwanted nickname from Hawke indicated.  She stiffened up.

 

“Hawke.” Cassandra’s dry, unamused tone only made the other woman’s smirk grow.  

 

Cullen reached up to massage the back of his head.  Maker, couldn’t everything just  _ stop _ being so fucking  _ loud _ ?  “Anything new?”

 

Hawke eyed him closely.  Cassandra also rose a brow at him.  He blinked, then realization crashed over him.  He’d been speaking in rather clipped tone almost all day.  He must have snapped. With a sigh, he prepared to apologize.  Again. As usual.

 

“Yes, actually.” Hawke blissfully answered before he had to say anything.  Her jovial tone tempered to a serious note. She nodded away from any eavesdropping ears nearby.  They all four retreated across the street where there were no others to overhear. “I was able to talk to neighbors or friends of the victims who’ve all gone missing.  Apparently, every single one of them were sent flowers two days before they went missing.”

 

Cullen’s focus sharpened so quickly it actually physically hurt.  Fighting the urge to wince, he crossed his arms and squeezed his upper arms so tightly he was surely to bruise.  “Flowers?” His pulse was thundering through his veins. Eve just got flowers three days ago. But, no, that was coincidental.  She said her coworker sent them. And it had been three days since she received them. So surely, he would have tried to take her by now if that were the case?

 

“Yes.  All the same kind.” Marion nodded in affirmation.  “Elissa is researching what kind they could have been.  Once she has that information, she’ll get back to me.”

 

“Just one kind?” Cassandra asked, her brows drooping over her eyes.  “This...to send flowers is almost like...a suitor who is displeased.”

 

“Wonderful.” Cullen barked.  “Now we have to look out for void-blasted  _ flowers _ ?  Anything  _ else _ to add to our never ending list of bullshit to chase?”

 

Hawke shifted to a defensive position.  Her lips opened to undoubtedly say something to him.  Rylen stepped up and cleared his throat. 

 

“A moment, Detective?” 

 

Cullen frowned at the other man but nodded once.  He followed the other man a few paces away. Rylen turned to him so suddenly the he nearly collided with the other man.

 

“Yes…?”

 

“How long have you been off it, mate?”

 

Cullen’s eyes darkened.  “I don’t see how that’s any of your busi--”

 

“You bloody near snipped both the lasses’ heads clean off with just your tone.  I’m not judgin’ you, Detective. Far from it, really. We all have our reasons.” Rylen glanced back past Cullen to where Hawke stood talking with Cassandra.  

 

Cullen felt the air leave his sails.  He let his shoulders drop in his shame.  “I...nine months.”

 

“Maker’s balls…” Rylen whistled, grimacing in apology as Cullen winced.  “That’s...admirable.”

 

“Not from where I’m standing.” Cullen sighed, shifting his weight.

 

“Somethin’ else’s botherin’ you, mate.”

 

Cullen stared at the Templar across from him.  A sudden feeling of...comaraderie he’d lacked for a long time rushed over him.  “My...well, I’m not certain what to refer to her as. But, romantic interest? She...she received flowers three days ago.  She said they were from a coworker. And...I know it’s nothing...and I shouldn’t worry…”

 

“But…?”

 

“But...she matches the profile of the missing women.”

 

“...” Rylen shifted and cleared his throat.  “A mage as well?”

 

Cullen appreciated the fact the other man lowered his voice and was careful not to say it until they were certain no one else could hear it.  He inclined his head in answer. “Yes.”

 

“...shit.” Rylen sighed, nodding slowly.  “I can understand your worries, mate. But she said they were from coworker, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I’d let it be for now.  No sense worrying over spilt milk before it’s been tipped over.”

 

Cullen chuckled softly at the analogy.  “Thank you, er, Knight-Captain…”

 

“Oh, come now!  To  _ you _ of all people,  _ former Knight-Commander _ , it’s just Rylen.”

 

“I...that’s a title I left far behind me.”

 

“You may have left it behind, mate.  But your reputation is bloody damn near legendary among us still in the Order.  And many of us...we feel like maybe you had it right. Leaving it all behind like that.” Rylen shrugged.  “Some things...some  _ people _ are worth leaving the Order for.”

 

Cullen caught the obvious look of longing the Starkhavener set to the dark haired, petite private investigator.  “I suppose...now I can see it that way as well.”

 

Rylen grinned and clapped Cullen’s shoulder before they both returned to the ladies.  “Aye! Now, I say a nice hot meal for our bellies is in order before we continue to knock away at this case.”

 

Hawke smiled warmly at Rylen.  “I could certainly go for some lunch.”

 

“We should return to IDA.  But you two enjoy yourselves.” Cassandra fell into step with Cullen.

 

“Oh, I intend to.” Hawke’s voice drifted back to them.  The Seeker nearly tripped in her haste to walk faster away from the two.  Cullen watched on in amusement as they crossed to the car, climbed in, and drove away.  

 

…..

 

Eve got the text from Marion just after lunch.  She told Dorian about their incoming. He huffed in dismay as they made their way back to the lab.  His diatribe was only half-hearted as they prepped the lab for the arrival. It wouldn’t be long before Marion would get there with the next body.  The knock came and Eve opened the door. Marion gave her a quick, thin smile. 

 

“I’d say I brought you a gift, but we both know that’s not true.” 

 

Eve tried to ignore the twisting in her gut.  “But you always bring me such nice things.”

 

A deep, rich laugh made Eve pause as a dark haired man stepped into the lab behind Marion.  He shook his head. “I can see how you two are friends, now.”

 

Eve could feel the tingling edge to the energy in the room.  A Templar. A full-fledged, lyrium taking, Templar. Swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, she forced a smile on, stepping up to hold out her hand to him.  She’d met him only in passing at the Theirin’s house. Rylen, if she remembered correctly. Was he a good templar or...no. If he was the one Marion fancied, then there was no way in the void he was bad templar.  He stepped closer and clasped her hand in a friendly manner. He just barely shivered at the touch of her magic that broiled under the surface. The lyrium in his veins thrumming at the mana in hers. His smile, however, stayed friendly as ever.

 

“Wait, you’re that lovely lass Alistair and his wife practically forced ole Cullen to drive home, aren’t you?”

 

Eve nodded.  “That would be me.”

 

“Fancy that!  And you’re the medical examiner working his case?  Huh.”

 

Oh...oh shit.  That’s right. Cullen didn’t know she was a necromage.  A mage, yes. But not a-- “Um...I, er, haven’t gotten the chance to tell him that I’m...the medical examiner on his case.”

 

Marion cleared her throat, “probably best to leave that her, personally.”

 

Rylen smiled knowingly.  “Absolutely, lass. Wouldn’t dream of sayin’ a word.”

 

Eve sighed gratefully.  “Thank you, Rylen.”

 

“We’ve got a few things to check out.  Oh! Cullen said there was another note.  He took it already.” Marion frowned as she stood by the door.  

 

“What did it say?” Dorian asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

 

“ _ ‘Contemplation’ _ .”

 

“That’s…” Eve started only to have Dorian snort derisively.

 

“Unhelpful.  That is the word you were looking for.” Dorian shook his head before making a shooing motion.  “Now, off you go. We have work to do.”

 

Rylen made a small bow and led Marion out.  Eve had to smile at the way his arm settled over Marion’s mid-back.  A bit more than friendly. Turning back to the body bag, she nodded to Dorian.  They pulled their masks back up and began to remove the black encasement from the woman’s body.  The exact same thing as last time. Light abrasions, bruising, missing eyelids, and the scalp cut back with the skull carved.  This victim was the first to have actual red-hair. Dorian was examining the woman’s legs as Eve focused on taking pictures of the skull and skin staples.  

 

“Uh...Eve…?”

 

Eve looked up sharply at Dorian’s voice.  Wide, dark eyes stared back at her. She set aside her tools and crossed to where he stood.  “What is it?”

 

“...you tell me.” 

 

She looked at over the woman’s legs until she saw what he was referring to.  She felt her stomach turn and her blood boil at the same time. Bruising along the inside of the woman’s thighs leading to…  Eve nodded to Dorian so he could walk away. She wouldn’t make him suffer through this part. She carefully cut away the tiny scrap of fabric that was the woman’s panties.  She didn’t have to see much to know the truth of the matter. Unlike the other two victims, this one had been brutally sexually assaulted. The evidence was right before her.  She held out her hand.

 

“Can you hand me a swab?”

 

Dorian nodded and did so, keeping himself respectfully far enough away from the woman’s nether region.  Eve mentally apologized to the woman before inserting the swab into the woman’s vaginal canal. She pulled it free and quickly capped the plastic specimen containment holder around the end.  She dropped it into a sealed evidence bag and quickly jotted down the date, lab, contents, and her initials. Eve moved to dropbox and let it fall inside. Returning to the victim on her table, she and Dorian both moved to perform the necromancy spell.   No sooner had they begun before something fissured from the woman. A counter spell. 

 

Dorian spat out a curse, quickly trying to break their magic before the counter spell could take effect.  Eve was a bit slower on the uptake. She scramble to do so also. But she was too late. The spell leapt forth, melding into her own magic flow.  It shot through her like a fire-rod lance. A scream erupted from her as she hit the floor, clutching at her person. She couldn’t even hear Dorian’s voice as he cried out her name and tried to dispel the magic.  She was writhing, gripping her head as the magic literally tore through her veins, her magic trying to battle it back. The image of a woman lying in a corner, rocking back and forth, weeping made her head feel like rending in two.  

 

Never before had a Cleanse from a Templar been so welcome in her life.  The instant rush of negating energy that forcibly removed the foreign magic, as well as hers, hit...she felt like she could finally breathe again.  Sound rushed in all at once. She rolled to her knees and promptly vomited everything she’d eaten that day. She heard the dull clunks of heeled boots rushing to her side.  Hands grabbed at her hair, holding it back as one of them rubbed soothing circles into her back.

 

“Fasta vaas!  Did you  _ have _ to Cleanse the whole  _ bloody fucking room _ !?” Dorian spat, reeling back from where he’d been knocked back by the Templar’s power.  

 

“Sorry, mate.  It was the only way I knew to be sure that... _ magic _ I could feel was properly negated.” Rylen’s voice was properly chagrined.  

 

Eve shook her head.  “N-no...th-thank you, Rylen.”

 

“Are you all right, Evelyn?  Did anything hurt you? Did it damage anything we can’t see?” Marion fussed over her.  

 

Sitting back on her knees, Eve shook her head, shrugging off her lab coat to wipe her mouth on her scrub sleeve under.  “No. It was a counter spell. It was meant to...to stop us from reviving her. And in the process, debilitating the mage attempting a necromancy spell.”

 

“It also completely shattered the spirit we could have risen to speak with.” Dorian sighed, dusting himself off from where he stood.  “Which means, he couldn’t set whatever spell he did last two times on her. She was too strong. So he settled on setting a spell after her death to attack us.”

 

Marion watched Dorian, her face flushing with anger.  “Which means...he’s been watching us?”

 

Eve swallowed thickly and shook her head.  “No. I doubt that. He probably put two and two together.  After all, the city doesn’t exactly  _ hide _ the fact that necromages work in a sector of the morgue.”

 

“That is more probable.” Dorian agreed.  “Not to mention the fact that this one has evidence of sexual assault.”

 

Rylen’s face twisted in an angry scowl.  “Maker.”

 

Marion sighed, helping Eve up.  Eve smiled at her in thanks. “I got a swab and I’ll have the forensics lab pick it up before we leave.”

 

“Uh, yeah.  No. You’re going home.  Now.” Marion commanded without allowing any room for argument.  “Dorian, can you drop the sample off with forensics?”

 

Dorian sighed dramatically.  “I see, make the beautiful one do all the hard work.  Oh well.”

 

Rylen watched as the male mage hung up on his lab coat, tossed his examiner’s gear out, and then sauntered out with the lab box.  He turned to Marion with a quirked brow. Marion shrugged back at him. Eve, however, took it a little easier with dressing down. She grabbed the mop and cleaned up her mess; much to Marion’s displeasure.  Once she was satisfied, she hung up the mop and let Marion drag her home. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went off of www.thelanguageofflowers.com for the meanings to the flowers. Hope everyone had a great Fourth of July! Whether you live in the USA or not, hope it was a good day for everyone! 
> 
> My husband actually helped me out a bit with this chapter and idea. I had three different scenarios working all at the same time but was torn on which path to take. He gently steered me to the one that would be the best in the end, I think. So, yay for awesome hubbys!!


	8. When Darkness is Upon Your Door

* * *

“That about sums it up right there.” 

 

Cullen stared back at Marion Hawke, decidedly perturbed by her report on what occurred earlier at the medical examiner’s lab.  He leaned back in his seat, folding his hands over the edge of his desk in thought. “A counter spell that attacks the necromancer trying to raise the dead?”

 

At his questioning glance, Rylen threw his hands up toward Cullen.  “Don’t ask me. I’ve not heard of the like either.”

 

“And you say this...necromage...knew what it was?” Cullen still felt not quite himself again.  Between the barely restrained shakes, the fever spikes off and on all day, the riotous nausea every so often, and the stabbing headache...he felt rather like shit.  Then to top it all off, the Wardens were still trying to narrow down the where the flower deliveries had come from to each victim. 

 

Hawke bristled suddenly.  “Yes. The  _ necromages  _ were able to figure out that it was counter spell rather quickly, I’d say.  After all, the poor thing was on the floor, writhing in absolute pain. But, of course, she’s just a bloody  _ mage _ .”

 

Cullen looked up at her sharply.  What the bloody void was her issue?  He hadn’t said anything disparaging toward the medical examiner.   Had he? Wracking his already throbbing head for any clues to why the woman was suddenly so upset, he settled on looking at Rylen for a hint.  “I’m...sorry?”

 

Hawke made an obvious noise of disgust and spun on her heel; storming from his office like a whirling dervish.  Rylen watched her go, acutely attuned to the petit woman before looking back at Cullen sheepishly. “She’s a bit...shall we say,  _ sensitive _ , to the slightly begrudging tone you used, mate.”

 

“Begrudging?  When?”

 

“Well, when you said ‘necromage’ for one…” Rylen scratched at behind his ear.  “Is it safe to assume the, uh,  _ headache _ is causing issues today?”

 

Cullen felt his shoulders slump.  “Y-yes. I didn’t realize…”

 

“It’s all right, mate.  I’m sure she’ll settle soon.  She’s a wee bit of a spitfire, that lass.”

 

“A bit?” Cullen scoffed, “I don’t believe an entire village of angry mobs could compare to that woman’s ire.”

 

Rylen chuckled softly before his face dropped into a serious expression.  “What worries me...is what else they found. This sod is escalatin’. Not that there was far to go from where he was, but to add  _ that _ ?”

 

Cullen sneered in contempt.  “Bastard.”

 

“Yes, bastards, nasty sort.” Alistair’s voice drawled from the doorway.  Cullen looking up and nodding to him.

 

“What brings you by, Alistair?”

 

Alistair’s face wasn’t nearly as...well,  _ Alistair _ , as usual.  His eyes looked troubled and his mouth was thinned.  He strolled forward. “The lab results just got faxed over from the sample they took of the latest victim’s...well... _ ahem. _ ”

 

Cullen took the papers and felt his temper snap.  His hands shook, but not from his withdrawals. One word, one name, was all he managed to seeth out.  The unnatural venom in his voice enough to freeze an entire room. “ _ Samson. _ ”

 

Rylen snapped straight at the spine.  “Samson?”

 

Cullen held the papers out to Rylen.  Rylen snatched them away quickly and felt his own anger rise as well.  “Mother fucker.”

 

“Now, now...I’m sure his mother  _ might _ have been a nice lady.” Alistair sighed, shaking his head.  “Well, at least  _ now _ we can assume the Order will have a bit more vested interest in this case.  Not that, you know, you’re horrible help Knight-Captain.”

 

“Aye.  I can assure you, there’ll many of us blighters that’ll want a piece of this pie.”

 

Cullen leaned heavily on his desk.  “Something isn’t right. Samson is a horrible man, that much is a given.  But even all of this seems a bit far fetched for him to accomplish. Not without help.  He’s a bold man, but not a particularly bright one.”

 

“We have a start.  It’s something.” Alistair gathered the papers back up.  “I need to get going. Lis wants to visit a few flower shops in order to see if any of them are where the dreaded doom blooms were sent from.”

 

Cullen rolled his eyes at Alistair’s back as he strolled away.  “Doom Blooms?”

 

Rylen snorted.  “Has a ring to it.”

 

“...yes...because it needed extra charm.”  Cullen shook his head.

 

…..

 

Eve was just getting ready to climb into bed with her book when her phone started ringing.  Glancing at the clock, it was eight thirty six. Not necessarily  _ late _ , but most people called her between seven am and seven pm.  She plucked the phone up and smiled at it. She slid the answer button over.

 

“Trevelyan Ladies of the Night.  How can I service you tonight, Serrah?” She put on her smoothest voice, hoping she sounded half as sexy as she attempted.

 

A rough cough sounded on the other line.  “E-Eve?” Cullen’s voice finally managed. 

 

She giggled and leaned back against the headboard.  “Yes, it’s Eve. Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

 

“I see.” He sighed, an amused chuckle sounded.

 

“You know, I can hear the blush in your voice.”

 

“I, you...Maker’s breath!” He huffed before the sound of shuffling in the background.  Eve frowned. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Hm?  Oh. Yes.  I’m just...sitting on my couch.  Trying to relax.”

 

“Ah.” She nodded, thumbing the edge of her book’s cover.  “Trying but failing, I presume?”

 

Cullen sighed; it was lengthy sound.  Tired. “Yes.”

 

A silence fell over them, one where she nibbled at her bottom lip.  Unsure of what to say or if she should say anything. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she could hear him shifting around on his couch as though trying to figure out the same thing.

 

“I...I don’t suppose…” He hesitated.  She imagined him rubbing his neck awkwardly which made her lips quirk into a smile.  “Would it be too bold of me to ask you to...come over?”

 

Eve’s heart skipped a beat.  She cleared her throat and took a steadying breath.  “I...could be convinced.”

 

“Really?” 

 

His genuine surprise startled a laugh out of her.  “Yes, you silly man. I’d be rather pleased to accept an invitation.”

 

“...I’d really like it if you came over.  Or...I could come get you.”

 

A rush of heat went through her and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, quickly stumbling out of bed.  “I can think of very few things I’d like more.”

 

Cullen smooth laugh made her heart beat a little faster.  “Well, I simply can’t leave a lovely damsel in distress, now can I?”

 

“Hmm...it would be in rather poor taste, I should think.” Eve smiled as she grabbed a small bag.  Shoving in some overnight clothes,  _ just in case. _  She swept through her room and bathroom.  Grabbing her chargers, personal and work cells, toothbrush, paste, deodorant, hairbrush, and a tiny bag with her basic makeup set, she tossed them all into the bag as she jogged down the stairs.  At the bottom, she moved for the front entryway. Stepping into a pair of boots while shrugging on her jacket, she paused as she saw the incongruency of her attire. Heeled boots, sweatpants, tank top, jacket, and a rather messy pile of hair atop her head, she giggled softly to herself.  Well, if he didn’t find her utterly repulsive after this visual, he was truly worth pursuing. Not that she wasn’t interested in anything further than what they’d shared thus far. 

 

She felt her phone buzz.  Checking it, she saw Cullen had text her that he was about five minutes away.  A bit eager, were we? She grinned despite herself. Well, if he was five minutes out, she could easily wait on the front porch.  Stepping outside, she breathed in the early night air. The sun had set just about an hour before, so people were mostly at home by now.  Eve stretched. Her eyes landing on a figure standing across the street. She dropped her arms with a lazy smile, continuing to look around...wait.  Her eyes darted back to the figure across the street. A man’s figure; standing just outside the ring of light from the street lamps. A cold tendril of dread slithered down her back.  She couldn’t see the man’s face, but she could  _ feel _ his gaze on her.  She swallowed thickly and knew if it was  _ him _ , then she’d have to play it off as though she wasn’t nervous.  Or that she hadn’t seen him. Narrowing her eyes as though she were trying to see him better.  She noted the way he stiffened but then forced a confused look on her face as she shrugged and turned to look away from him.  But she didn’t stop watching him. From the corner of her eye, she watched him as she fidgeted in what she hoped looked like anticipation rather than nervousness.  

 

The familiar rev of an engine made her internally slump in tired relief.  Outwardly, she looked up as Cullen’s car pulled up to the curb. She smiled broadly and skipped down the walkway to his car.  She slid in easily and buckled. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. His eyes spotted her bag. 

 

A knowing smirk tugged at his scarred lips, “overnight bag?”

 

“Perhaps.” She returned the smirk slyly, almost forgetting the strange lurker in the shadows.  She cast a barely noticeable glance behind Cullen to the other street curb. The man was gone. She settled in her seat.  “Shall we?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

The drive across the city was fairly quiet.  Neither needed to fill the hush with talk. Cullen’s hand snuck over at some point to rest on her thigh.  She had shifted to settle her hand over his as he eased the vehicle around the sparing traffic here and there.  He slid the car into a gated parking lot. After punching in the code to the underground garage, he parked in a numbered spot.  They exited the mustang. The beep of the alarm activating echoed in the underground area. Cullen offered his hand to her and she took it, lacing her fingers with his.  He also took her bag, shouldering it. They rode an elevator up to a nice lobby. She remembered this place. A dusting of pink rose on her cheeks. 

 

“Good evening, Ser Rutherford.” The lobby guard greeted with a smile.  

 

“Good evening, Arthur.” Cullen nodded in return as they awaited the next set of nicer elevators.  “And, please, just Cullen.”

 

Ignoring the statement, the man nodded toward Eve.  “I see you have a lovely guest this evening.”

 

Eve smiled and waved.  “You’re too kind.”

 

The elevator pinged and they stepped inside.  She settled back, just as she caught Arthur’s parting words.

 

“You two have fun, now.”

 

Eve shot Cullen a look, he slanted a glance back. They both started to laugh.  She managed to get herself under control with some effort. Tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear, she propped her hip against the wall.  “Well, he was pleasant enough.”

 

Cullen shrugged.  “He probably didn’t mean anything by it.  He’s always polite and conversational.”

 

“Mm.” She looked up at the numbers as the elevator climbed.  “What floor do you live on, anyway?”

 

“Ninth.” 

 

She looked at him then.  He was watching her closely.  Her mouth went dry at the look in his eyes.  She tried to clear her throat. “Th-that’s rather high up.”   _ Well,  _ that _ was smooth. _

 

“I like my privacy and my higher ups think appearances are everything.” He sighed, averting his gaze then.  He leaned back against the wall. 

 

“You sound like that’s less than savory.”

 

“If it were up to me, I’d be living in a small house somewhere in the country.  With dogs.” The doors slid open. Cullen then made a sudden face that looked almost pained.  “Oh...shit. I-I forgot…”

 

“...something bad?”

 

“Erm…” He started as led her down the hall to the last door on the left.  He turned back to her then, keys in hand. “Well, I should probably tell you this before we go any further.”

 

“...you don’t have a girlfriend already, do you?” Eve asked, flat-toned.  If he said yes, she was ready to knee him in the balls. Hard.

 

“What?  Maker, no!  No, I...have a mabari.”

 

Eve stared at him blankly.  He shifted uncomfortably. She laughed then, hanging her head in mirth.  “I...you’re worried that I’ll be upset?”

 

“Is that so hard to believe?” He sounded a bit put out.  She stepped up to him and rested her hands on his chest. 

 

“I love dogs, Cullen.”

 

“...y-you do?  Thank the Maker.” He breathed out.  “Pup enjoys company. I had him locked up when you were here last.”

 

“That’s too bad.  I look forward to meeting him.”

 

Cullen smiled and turned, unlocking and opening his door.  He stepped through and gestured her in. Eve took no more than five steps inside before a large mabari came bounding into the living area from a side bedroom she hadn’t noticed last time.  

 

“Pup!  Heel!” Cullen barked out the command.  The mabari skid to a halt and sat upon his haunches immediately.  “Stay. Good.”

 

Eve bounced from one foot to the other.  “M-may I?”

 

Cullen glanced at her as he gave an affirmative gesture.  Eve moved to kneel before the dog, holding her hand out in an offer of friendship.  Pup quirked his head to the side before sniffing at her hand. The stubby tail on Pup’s backside began to waggle in excitement.  She had only a soft, happy chuff for warning before Pup leapt onto her with kisses. Cullen made a strangled cry of surprise, rushing forward.

 

“No!  Pup! Down!  Bad!” 

 

Eve, however, was in heaven.  She was laughing gleefully as she hugged the dugged busy raining loving kisses over her.  Cullen hauled Pup back by his collar, berating him. Eve sat up, still giggling while she used her sleeves to wipe at her face.  “Oh, he wasn’t hurting anyone!”

 

“I-I don’t know what got into him!  He’s never so...blasted forward!” Cullen glared down at the dog.  “Are you alright? He didn’t nip at you, did he?”

 

Eve shook her head, moving to stand.  “Absolutely not. Cullen, he was giving me kisses.  That’s all. Really, no harm done.”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Do I look at death’s door to you?” She asked dryly, but with enough humor to show him she was only teasing.  He scanned her head to toe and released a slow sigh. 

 

“He really doesn’t usually do this.” Cullen tentatively released Pup’s collar.  “You,  _ stay _ .”

 

Pup whined, looking up imploringly up at his master.  

 

“Oh, no you don’t.  Don’t you go giving  _ me _ the eyes.”

 

Eve covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.  Cullen looked up at her, his face looking adorably embarrassed.   At his slight pout, she lost even more control over herself. “I-I can’t help it!  You’re too adorable!”

 

“A-adorable?” Cullen sputtered.  “Oh, that just won’t do.” 

 

Eve looked at him as he crossed the room to her in maybe four strides.  She had ample warning before he reached her, but she didn’t want to move.  A squeak escaped her as he bent and hooked her up over his shoulder. Cullen lifted her without much effort on his part.  He carried her down the hallway to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Cullen dropped her on his bed. Her eyes were alight as he crawled over her like a predator stalking his prey.  And,  _ oh _ , did she  _ want  _ to be his prey.  Pushing up onto her elbow, she met his greedy mouth.  Their tongues automatically battling. His hand slid up her side.  Her shirt rode up with the path his hand drew. He slid her shirt up until they had to break to relieve her of the annoying fabric.  She dragged his shirt up as well, taking a grand amount of joy in the expanse of skin she’d been unable to fully appreciate in the cramped space of the car.  His mouth sealed against hers once more. She couldn’t stop the whimper that broke free if she’d tried. 

 

“Maker, I am a lucky man…” He uttered against her lips.  Eve shivered at the husky, heady sound of desire that coated every word.  

 

“I’m not too unlucky here either.” She purred, running her nails lightly over his bare chest.  The growl he gave in response made her pause for a breath. He just  _ growled. _  She rubbed her thighs together to attempt and relieve some of the pressure building in her belly.   _ That was beyond sexy, _ she thought to herself. _. _  Apparently, he wasn’t done ruining her barely there resolve.  His teeth clamped onto her bra front while his fingers slid her straps down.  She watched, helpless, as his deft fingers then slid behind her to unclasp her undergarment.  He lifted it away.  _ With his teeth _ .  He pulled it from his mouth and flung it off somewhere in his bedroom.  

 

“Now, where were we?” He muttered as his lips settled at her belly and began to mark a trail upward to her chest.  Eve felt her breath quicken as his mouth nibbled the undersides of her breasts. His mouth working around each fleshy mound, studiously ignoring both points standing at the ready for his attentions.  His eyes locked onto hers with a devilish quirk to his lips. Once she was trapped in that molten amber gaze, his latched onto her right nipple. She gasped loudly, arching her back into him further. His lips and tongue and  _ Maker,  _ his  _ teeth _ , worked her into a frenzy.  This was blissful torture. 

Eve whimpered and moaned, digging her fingers into his curls.  How was this man so  _ fucking _ good at destroying her carefully constructed restraint?  She could imagine herself being unable to ever be fully sated when it came to this man.  The cool air over her arse was the only hint she had that he’d removed her sweatpants and underwear.  The soft thuds of the boots she’d forgotten to remove earlier sounded from what felt like leagues away.  She couldn’t really pay too close attention as his mouth worked over her breasts expertly. A soft pop sounded as he released her other breast from his mouth.  His lips began to journey back down her body. Eve bit her lip as he skipped over her aching core and began to nip and suckle trails up the inside of one thigh, stopping just shy of where she was truly desperate for his kiss before he moved to the opposite.  She made her own little growl of impatience at that. Cullen answering chuckle only further stoked the flame burning in her lower belly. 

 

“All good things come to those who wait.” His tone was a bit too smug.  She glared down at him.

 

“If you don’t cease teasing me, Cullen, so help me I’ll-- _ Ah! _ ” Her head dropped back as her lover lunged forward and latched onto her.  He began to devour her like starved man. His tongue swirled around her nerve nub in just the perfect way that made her tremble.  His hands spread her thighs a bit further. His tongue dipped into her heat repeatedly before flicking up and around her clit. She was panting.  Her fingers wove into his hair with her left hand as her right clenched tightly on his pillow under her head. She tried to wriggle her hips to help bring her closer only to have him drape his muscled arm over her hips.  She whined, trying to find a way to get that euphoria that was just out of her reach. Then he sucked her into his mouth. The edge he’d kept her on came up at her so fast she cried out in surprise as her orgasm hit. He shifted away from her, lazily licking his lips clean of her juices.  She watched him, boneless and spent. 

 

“I dare say you enjoyed that.” Cullen climbed back up and over her.  

 

“I...yes...Maker,  _ yes _ .” She breathed, unable to formulate any thoughts outside of that.  His rich laugh made her bite her lip. 

 

“Well, don’t get too comfy yet.  I’m not through with you.” 

 

She couldn’t speak as he divested himself of his pants and undergarments as well.  Fully naked, hovering over her body, she let her eyes roam. He was...well,  _ very _ pleasing on the eyes.  Muscles in all the right places, a light dusting of chest hair, darker blonde curls at the end of that delicious v shaped trail that led to his swollen arousal.  He moved to align himself with her entrance. She shifted, her breath getting quicker as she licked her own lips. Cullen groaned, making her look up at his face.  

 

“Are...is everything alright?” She prayed he wasn’t about to back away  _ now _ .

 

“You really have no idea what you do to me when you lick your lips or bite your bottom one, do you?”

 

“...no?”

 

“Really?” He rocked the tip of his cock into her, “are you  _ sure  _ about that?”

 

“I-is that all?” She stuttered out, flashing him a smirk.  

 

“...is that--?” He narrowed his gaze on her but his own lips were turned up into a knowing smile.  “I see how it is. Well then...I should show you.”

 

She gasped as he surged into her with one deep thrust.  Sheathing himself fully inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him as he pistoned in and out of her.  His mouth moved to her ear as his hips slammed into hers. 

 

“Getting it yet?”

 

“I...uhnnn...could use some more...convincing.”

 

He chuckled darkly before flipped over, dragging her atop him.  She made a sharp cry of surprise that then melted into a deep moan as he bent his knees.  She settled her hands on his chest, rocking her hips shamelessly on him. His thrusts bounced her up and down on his shaft while she ground herself over him.  They panted and moaned; the room filling with the sounds of sex. Eve whined as she neared the edge of orgasm again. Just as she felt it coming on, he flipped them again.  He hooked her left leg over his elbow and drove into her while his left thumb drew tight, firm circles over her clit. Eve threw her head back and came around his pulsing length.   _ Hard _ .  She saw stars behind her eyes as she strangled out a scream of his name.  Cullen’s thrusts sped up and broke rhythm right before he bent over her, growling out her name in her ear.  His hot seed shooting inside of her as her body milked him. Once he was fully spent, he slowed his lazy thrusts to a still and collapsed beside her.  Both heaving. 

 

“...how...about now…?” He managed between pants.

 

“I...might be...convinced.” She grinned over at him.  Cullen blinked before he laughed, deep and richly. 

 

“You’re...going to be...the death of me, Eve.”

 

“I hope not.”

 

“As do I.”  Cullen smiled back at her.  A wuff sounded on the other side of the door, making Cullen grab something to hurl at the door.  “Hush, Pup!”

 

Eve giggled and rolled over, slinging her leg over his waist.  Snuggling into his side, she drew lazy patterns over his bare chest.  The warm weight of his hand on her thigh was comforting. She felt her eyes drooping.  A soft kiss was pressed to her brow as she decidedly surrendered to the bliss of post-sex sleep.  Cullen said something softly against her brow, but she couldn’t quite make it out as she slipped off into the Fade.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the lyrics just match up a bit TOO well. Little bit of smut for y'all!


	9. Feel Like You Can't Take Anymore

* * *

By the time Cullen had managed to get Eve home and himself to work, he was wearing the largest shit-eating grin anyone had seen on him in...well...forever.  He even  _ whistled _ on his way into his office.  Several stunned faces followed him as he settled into his chair.  He no more than had his computer booted up before a familiar set of dark hazel-grey eyes were eying him skeptically.  

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re rather...happy.” Cassandra watched him closely.

 

Cullen couldn’t keep the grin off his face if he tried.  “I  _ am _ happy.”

 

“Should I even ask?”

 

“...are you sure you  _ want _ to?”  Cullen raised a brow at her.

 

Cassandra held her hand up, “on second thought, no.  I don’t.”

 

“I didn’t think so.” Cullen smirked in amusement before he sat forward to grab his travel mug of coffee.  His teasing tone disappeared. “Have we heard anything else on Samson?”

 

“I may have something interesting.” Leliana spoke as she slipped in past Cassandra.  “He’s apparently been frequenting a few local red-light districts.”

 

Cullen’s mouth thinned.  “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Yes, well, that’s not all.” Leliana hooked her hands behind her.  “He’s been accused of some rather unsavory things. Any guess as to what kind?”

 

Cullen sneered.  “Let me guess, all from mages?”

 

Leliana inclined her head in answer.  “Most of which were, of course, dismissed on the basis that there was simply  _ ‘not enough evidence’ _ .”

 

“Typical.” Cullen scoffed as Cassandra shook her head.

 

“What a disgrace.” The Seeker spat.  

 

“There  _ is _ good news.” Leliana smirked with that gleam in her eyes that always said whatever she was about to say, was worth whatever cost it came at.  “Samson seems to have recently been spotted by anonymous eyes down near the docks of Kirkwall District with some possible lyrium smugglers. Apparently, he might frequent the area every friday around midnight…”

 

Cullen shot Cassandra a grin.  “What say you, Cassandra? Up for a little midnight stroll around the docks of Kirkwall District?”

 

“I do think I would.” Cassandra mirrored his grin.  “Perhaps do some fishing while we’re there? I hear some of the good catches are to be had around that time.”

 

“Be careful.” Leliana stepped back, turning to leave.  

 

Cullen picked up his phone and opened up his message center.  Hitting Eve’s conversation messages, he typed out a new one and sent it.  

 

_ Last night was amazing.  I wanted to invite you to dinner this evening, but I seem to have work that is rather time sensitive.  I have a lead I have to follow tonight. Raincheck? _

 

Cassandra had returned to her own office by the time he looked up.  He began reading emails and answering the ones he could. He was reading through one when he got a response.  Smiling, he picked up the phone and read Eve’s message.

 

_ It was amazing, wasn’t it?  That’s fine. I forgot to mention that I needed to head to Val Royeaux tonight as it is.  I want to hit the Circle library. If there’s anything there about our mystery symbol, I’m going to find it. _

 

Cullen reread the message and couldn’t help the small pang that lanced him.  Even though he’d be busy with work, he still wished he could see her. At that realization, he dropped his face into his hands.  “Andraste preserve me.” He was falling fast. Something he never thought he’d do. 

 

…..

 

The bus ride to Val Royeaux was around an hour and a half.  Eve ran her hands over her braid repeatedly. She liked some of the Orlesian scenery.  It was quant and beautiful in its own way. But even so, it was still too...posh. Val Royeaux was simply another reminder of all the reasons she fled Ostwick Circle when given the first opportunity.  The stuffy Order bogging down every aspect of mages’ lives was just another part of why she hated being there. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her stop approached far quicker than she’d like.  Standing up, she grabbed her overnight bag. In the corner of her eye, she spotted someone at the back of the bus. She shifted so that she could see them better without actually  _ looking _ at them.  The person was holding a newspaper.  He shifted and she bit back the urge to gasp in trepidation.  The very same man from the grocer market was sitting at the back of the bus.  Studiously ignoring her in such a way that screamed at her that he was acutely aware of her presence.  She shuffled toward the front of the bus as it came to a stop. She wasn’t surprised to see the man also stepping off from the middle bus exit.  

 

She flashed a smile at the driver, thanking him.  Stepping out onto the sidewalk and turned. Walking briskly for the front gate entrance to the Val Royeaux Chantry.  She  _ forced _ herself not to make a sound of relief as she spotted Lady Vivienne awaiting her at the gates.  Vivienne gave her a large smile as she drew up alongside the dark-skinned enchanter. The Grand Enchantress pulled her in for a kiss to each cheek.  As she did, she whispered in Eve’s ear.

 

“You appear to have a shadow.” The woman pulled back and lifted her voice.  “Evelyn, darling. So good to see you. Come, let’s get you settled.”

 

Eve shot Vivienne a thankful smile before nodding.  “Yes, please. That was a rather long ride.”

 

“I can imagine, dear.”

 

They strode through the gates, the two Templar on duty shutting it firmly behind them.  Locking her stalker outside. She didn’t dare to allow herself to relax her tense shoulders until she was safely ensconced in her room for her stay.  She slumped back to sit upon the bed. Vivienne moved to sit upon the chaise lounge to the side of the room. Ever the picture of demure etiquette, she reminded Eve of a cat.

 

“Care to share, dear?”

 

“...who knows?  Perhaps a secret admirer?  Maybe he just was heading this way anyway.” Eve sighed, trying to ignore the niggling at the back of her mind.  “I hope it’s alright if I head up to the library?”

 

“Of course, darling.  I made sure all the Templars and others knew you’d be frequenting the library over the weekend.  And to keep from accosting you.”

 

“Have tensions risen here in Val Royeaux?”

 

Vivienne’s eyes belied the trouble she felt.  “Not so much so that we cannot handle it.”

 

Right.  Walls. They had ears here.  “That is reassuring, Grand Enchantress.”

 

“I implore you to accompany me for supper during your stay here.  There’s no telling what kind of horrid monstrosities they feed you in Ferelden, dear.”

 

Eve bit back the urge to snort and chuckle.  “It isn’t  _ that _ bad.”

 

“Of course not, dear.” Vivienne with a feline grace.  Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she strode to the door.  She paused and cast one more wary glance over Eve. “Rest for a bit, darling.  You look positively pale.”

 

Eve nodded and uttered soft assurances she would do just that.  After a cat nap of twenty minutes, she got up and headed for the library.  She spent the rest of the night in the grand room filled from floor to ceiling with tomes of all sorts.  Somewhere around three am, she flopped back in a chair. Aggravation bleeding from every pore. She scrubbed her hands roughly over her tired face.  

 

“What the bloody void am I missing?  There is  _ nothing _ here on snakes having  _ anything _ to do with tranquility!” Dropping her hand in her lap, she leaned her head back to stare up at the gilded ceiling, far above her.  Depictions of Andraste, the Maker, and even Maferath’s betrayal were painted in such detailed murals. After a pause, Eve pulled herself to her feet.  Scuffling back through the long corridors back to her borrowed room, she flopped onto the soft mattress. She inhaled deeply and frowned. It didn’t smell right.  It smelled...stale. Lifeless. Nothing like the embrium and musk that Cullen did. She blushed at that thought. She missed him. It hadn’t even been more than a bloody  _ day _ , and she felt the distance between Val Royeaux and the City of Haven keenly.  Heaving a sigh, she draped her arm over the back of her head and set to trying to find sleep.

 

…..

 

Cullen leaned in the shadowed corner of the docks.  His baseball cap was low on his brow, his scuffed jeans, tennis shoes, and simple black t-shirt were nondescript enough that most people ignored him when they  _ did _ notice him.  The few cigarettes he lit up from time to time were for show.  He never actually breathed the smoke into his lungs, holding it just inside his mouth until he felt disgusted enough to blow it out.  Cassandra sat at the twenty-four hour coffee shop that sat off the docks. Her own faded jeans, hooded sweatshirt, and simple boots made her fairly unimpressive compared to the people around.  Her cup of espresso sat mostly untouched as she scrolled through her phone, feigning boredom. In reality, she was just as keenly aware of her surroundings as Cullen was. 

 

It was around twelve forty two am when their efforts began to look as though they were to pay off.  A few scraggly looking men shuffled onto the docks at the far end. Just straight down from Cullen. As though they owned the place, they set up in a show of dominance.  Any who dared to walk by them were accosted in some form or another. A wide berth was given them by any who  _ had _ to stroll past.  From the way the environment shifted around them, the group wasn’t anything new to the area.  Cullen shifted and yawned dramatically. 

 

Then  _ he _ strolled down the steps leading to the pier.  It took every bit of effort Cullen had  _ not _ to jump out and tackle the man.  Samson was dressed smartly as he woke a sickening smirk upon his face.  A woman scurrying away from the area, toward the steps, happened to stumble into Samson’s path.  He looked at her with a leer that made Cullen want to deck him right then and there.

 

“Don’t.” Cassandra whisper came in his headset.  

 

Was he  _ that _ obvious?  He looked up briefly to catch her side glare.  He relaxed his stance as he heard the lecherous tone leaking from Samson.

 

“Well hello there, sweetheart.”

 

The woman frowned at him, looking terribly frightened.  Samson flicked his gaze over her. “H-hello, serrah.” She tried to step around him.  Samson moved into her path. 

 

“What’s that you’ve got there?”

 

The woman froze.  Cullen noted she was clutching a large book.  In an instant, he realized what it was. “Cassandra...she’s holding a mage’s tome.”

 

The woman swallowed, shifting.  “J-just a book?”

 

“Really now?” Samson stepped closer to her so quickly the woman didn’t have a chance to backpedal.  He grabbed it from her grip and read the cover. “‘School of Spirit; Healing and Alchemy’, eh? Seems like a wee little mage has lost her way.  And at such a late hour too.”

 

“I-I was just passing through.  P-please, serrah. May I have my b-book back?”

 

Samson’s friendliness melted away into a dark, malevolent mask.  “Now, don’t be so unkind,  _ Mage _ .  Wouldn’t want someone suspecting you of something like  _ blood magic _ , now would we?  Come with me or you’ll have to explain to the guards why you’re casting magic in public.”

 

The woman whimpered, visibly trembling.  “Bu-but I’m...I’m not!”

 

Samson sighed dramatically.  He opened his mouth, inhaling to shout.  

 

“N-no! Please!” The woman reached out toward him.  “I-I’ll go with you! Just...please!”

 

“Now...that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Samson grinned then, leading her away, back up the stairs.  Cullen and Cassandra shared a nod and began to pursue. The group at the docks, however, moved toward them.  Cassandra paused and jerked her chin toward Cullen to continue after Samson. 

 

“I’ve got this.  Leliana’s backup for us is already moving in to help.” Cassandra told him in the headset. 

 

Cullen didn’t even bother looking back as he jogged after Samson and the mage.  Cassandra was no pushover. He didn’t have to worry about her. If anyone needed worrying over, it was those men.  He spotted Samson as he led the woman into a darkened alleyway. Cullen quickly slid into the alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster, peering out.  His hand was on his piece, under his shirt, ready to go. With his other hand, he held up his voice recorder. 

 

Samson turned and slammed the woman against the alleyway wall.  “Now, be a good girl and stand still.”

 

“W-what are you?!” The woman screamed as Samson began to yank her clothing down.  “S-Stop it!!!”

 

“Shut up!” Samson struck her hard enough to make her head snap with the effort.  Cullen couldn’t wait to collect anything more damning than that. Leliana would be upset, but Cullen wasn’t the type of man who could do that.  He set the recorder on the dumpster and jumped out, leveling his glock at Samson.

 

“Hands where I can see them, Samson!” 

 

Samson froze and looked up at Cullen.  His eyes strained to see Cullen more clearly before he scoffed, stepping back with hands up.  “Well, well...if it isn’t the Knight-Commander Rutherford…”

 

“ _ Former _ .” Cullen seethed as he slowly moved closer.  Without taking his eyes off of Samson, Cullen addressed the woman.  “You’re free to go, miss. One of my men will be at the end of the alleyway shortly to take your statement and get you home  _ safely _ .  I swear it.”

 

She was shaking.  Her red hair falling in her eyes.  Cullen did a double take as his brain overimposed a vision of Eve, trembling and terrified against the brick wall.  He shook his head. But it was all it took. That momentary distraction was all Samson needed. Cullen’s breath was knocked out of him violently as Samson rammed him into the dumpster behind him.  His gun clattered away, the chamber exploding a bullet out from the jarring with a painful echo around their surroundings. Cullen tired to shove Samson back. Samson, however, wasn’t having it. He began to punch Cullen’s ribs.  Cullen grunted in pain. Samson was...too strong. Far stronger than natural. Cullen saw a tire iron and pitched himself toward it. He clutched it, and swung it wide. It caught Samson in the temple. Samson stumbled back, hitting the brick and sliding down while he clutched his head.  Cullen blinked his eyes, and pulled himself up. The woman was huddled down, knees up to her chest, still where she’d been left. 

 

“G-go!” He yelled at her.  What the void was she still doing there?  

 

She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears.  She lifted her hands. They were coated in blood.  Cullen’s eyes widened as he followed where she’d been clutching.  Her stomach was bleeding heavily. She’d been shot. By  _ his _ gun.  

 

“Ha...well done...Rutherford…” Samson laughed dizzily.  The disgraced templar couldn’t hold himself up as his own head was bleeding from where Cullen had hit him.  

 

Cullen stared in horror.  He pushed past his daze and rushed to the woman’s side.  Fuck Samson for the moment. He shoved his hands against her stomach.  “D-Don’t move. Keep pressure on it. I...I…” He couldn’t think. It hurt to breathe, let alone think.  Samson wheezing laughter did nothing to help him. Cullen watched the woman’s head lull forward, her hands starting to slacken.  “No! No, no, no!”

 

“Cullen!” 

 

Cassandra jogged into the alleyway.  She took one look before she turned and started to call for an ambulance.  As Cullen continued to hold the woman’s wound, his vision began to swim. He would  _ not _ lose consciousness.  Voices began to grow muddled and leech over one another.  He blinked hard several times. Something dark and incongruent began to press in to his vision from the edges.  Somewhere, someone grabbed his shoulder. He couldn’t see past all the red. It seemed to cover him up to the elbows.  And then the black took over and Cullen fell into blissful quiet.

 

…..

 

Saturday evening came upon Eve before she knew it.  She spent the entire day, from after breakfast until the current hour, completely in the library.  She paced up and down long aisle, book in hands, reading through every bit of material she could possibly think of.  She dropped the latest tome upon the large study desk. The sound echoed around the library. She ignored the huffs of indignation at her noise from the few other mages present.  She leaned on the desk heavily. She reached up with one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Staving off a headache, she pushed a little magic into her head to relieve the building pain.  

 

She opened her eyes and stared down at the words before her.  The four schools of magic staring back at her. She knew about them.  All mages did. Each mage had an affinity for one or two schools. It was part of whatever kind of magic flowed through them.  The various differences and balances of the magic schools glared up at her. 

 

She frowned.  Something...something wiggled at the back of her mind.  Something that was dying to break forward to the surface.  But something was blocking it. Like a repressed memory. Eve glared back at the words taunting her.  

 

“What are you trying to tell me?” She muttered.  

 

A loud ring blared, making her startle.  She pulled her phone out and answered it, once more ignoring the pointed sneers in her direction.  She didn’t even get the chance to say hello.

 

“Cullen is in the hospital.” Marion blurted.  “And we caught the suspect.”

 

“Wait...what?” She breathed.  “Cullen is--but how?”

 

“He was apprehending the suspect, the man whose dna matched the swab from the last victim, when the suspect broke three of his ribs.  His lung was punctured. He passed out at the scene and was taken to the hospital. Havenside Memorial. He’s out of surgery, but the sooner you get here...the better.”

 

Eve couldn’t breathe.  She nodded numbly. “R-right.  I-I’ll just...right.” She hung up and blinked several times before she threw herself into motion.  She hardly managed to walk at all on her way back to her room. Her feet wanted to sprint. She blindly packed up her belongings and all but ran for the gates.  She saw the bus Haven bound just about to leave. She sprinted with everything she had, waving like a lunatic at the driver. The driver stopped as she fell into the bus, panting heavily.  She deposited her change for the fare and stumbled back to a seat, sinking down. She ignored the lurching feeling of the bus and all the appalled looks. She tucked her knees up and put her forehead against them.  If anyone saw the way she quietly cried the entire way back to Haven, no one dared to mention it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum, bummm!


	10. Let Me Be the One

* * *

The doors the hospital burst inward.  The reception counter and everyone in the lobby froze.  Looking up, the redhead that came striding in was a force to be reckoned with.  Her eyes were a blaze of green as she moved with purpose. She only paused at the desk.  

“Cullen Rutherford.  Room.” It wasn’t a request.

The receptionist cleared her throat, trying to sit up straighter.  “A-are you family?”

Eve’s eyes narrowed dangerously.  “ _ Room.  Please. _ ”

The receptionist nearly ‘eeped’ in fright from the mage’s tone.  A door to the right side of the desk opened up and the receptionist sighed in relief as the redhead’s attention whirled to the person exiting.

“Eve.  You’re here.” Elissa crossed to her.  Eve moved quickly to Elissa. 

“Where is he?”

“I’ll take you.” Elissa turned and led Evelyn through the hospital.  The elevator ride was deathly silent. The lights flickered in the elevator.  Elissa breathed in slowly and reached over to touch Eve lightly on the shoulder.  “Evelyn…”

Eve flicked her gaze over at the blonde.  She didn’t answer. She didn’t trust her voice.

“Your magic is fluctuating.  Any templars within five yards of you will know instantly.”

That was enough to squash some of her volatile emotions.  Eve closed her eyes and focused on tamping down on her magic.  She opened her eyes only when the doors slid open. She followed Elissa down the hallway to one of the nondescript, sterile doors.  Eve stepped into the room and instantly felt like someone doused her in ice water. Cullen was propped up, looking rather annoyed by whatever Alistair was saying.  She couldn’t even see anyone else. Her feet carried her quickly to his bedside where she fell into the chair beside him. Cullen’s eyes found her as she had begun to move.  He reached out, concern all over his face as she dropped her face down onto the bed. Hiding. The tears she thought she’d gained some control over were rushing forth from her like a river dam had broken.  

“Hey…” Cullen tried softly, his hand combing through her hair.  “I’m alright.”

She snapped up, glaring balefully at him.  “You’re  _ alright _ ?!” She spat out.  “Maferath’s shriveled up, rotting balls you are  _ alright _ !!”

Cullen’s eyes widened at her outburst.

Eve angrily scrubbed at her face.  “What were you  _ thinking _ ?!  Going after him all alone!?  What if he...what if he  _ had a fucking gun _ or something?!  Or a knife?!”

Cullen sighed, reaching up to rub his brows.  “It’s my  _ job _ , Eve.  And I had backup.”

Eve opened her mouth to say more but snapped it shut at the exhausted pull to his features.  She sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap. “I...I know that. It’s just...I thought the worst.  And I was so bloody far away.”

Alistair cleared his throat rather loudly.  Eve suddenly remembered they weren’t alone. Her face turning bright red.  The Warden, however, seemed to at least understand  _ some _ tact.  “I do believe we have a few things to speak about.  Outside. In the hallway.”

The shuffling of feet exiting the room was almost stifling.  Then it was quiet again. Eve dared to look up. Cullen was watching her with a distant look on his face.  She reached out to cup his cheek. His eyes came back from wherever he’d been lost and he smiled sadly at her.  Leaning his head into her hand, he closed his eyes. 

“A woman died.”

Eve shifted, “was she another mage?”

“Yes.”

“How did she die?”

“She was shot in the stomach.” Cullen’s eyes opened.  Eve inhaled sharply at the raw guilt and anger in his gaze.  His voice was barely a whisper when he said his next words. “ _ With my gun. _ ”

Eve frowned, standing and shifting so she could sit on the edge of the bed.  “Did the suspect get your gun and--?”

“No.” He cut her off.  “I dropped it. Like a fucking rookie.  It went off and shot her. She...she died.  Needlessly.  _ Because of me _ .”

“No!” Eve argued, shaking her head.  “It was circumstance, Cullen! You didn’t shoot her yourself!  Things like this, it happens. It’s unfortunate, but...it  _ does _ happen.  There was a fifty-fifty chance it would go off or that it would just clatter away.  It wasn’t something you  _ did _ purposefully!”

“You don’t understand!” He hissed, withdrawing from her touch.  His face was twisted in anger. “I wasn’t vigilant enough! I allowed Samson to tackle me and I should never have released my weapon!  Because of my idiocy, a woman is  _ dead _ , Eve!”

“Stop.” Eve glared at him.  He cut his eyes toward her. “You did not kill that woman.  Do not put unnecessary blame upon your already laden shoulders.”

“How can you still look upon me with anything but disgust?” Cullen sighed, shaking his head and turning way.  “There was a time when I wasn’t that different from Samson. I would have gladly let a mage die. Or worse.”

“There was a time when I would have been happy to see a Templar fall off the top of the tower to his death.” 

Cullen turned back to her sharply, surprise evident in his eyes.

“We all carry prejudices, Cullen.  Some of which we can walk away from and others we learn to get over.  I don’t see you as less a man for once hating mages. The fact that you  _ know _ I am a mage and yet still desire to be around me…?  That is a huge leap of faith.” 

“You’re...you’re different.  And I...I left that life behind for a reason.  My Knight-Commander took advantage of my hatred after Kinloch Hold.” Cullen looked down at his hands then, as though ashamed to look at her. 

Eve blinked at him.  “You were at Kinloch when it fell.”

“...yes.”

“That’s how you know Alistair and Elissa.”

“...yes, again.”

“I see.” Eve stared down at where her hand rested on the bed beside her.  “I...only know what Elissa and Alistair have told me they saw for their brief time going through with another Warden.”

“I was the Templar they found entrapped by maleficarum magic.”

Eve had heard the story of the poor Templar, on his knees, who’d been driven mad by all the torture he’d been inflicted by the blood mages and demons.  Tears began to spill forth again as she realized that the Templar had been Cullen.  _ Her _ Cullen.  She leaned over and wrapped her arms carefully around him.  Cullen seemed to be taken aback at first but his arms moved around her to hold her closer.  

“And then you were at Kirkwall when the Gallows fell.  Marion told me that much.”

Cullen buried his nose deeper into her hair.  “How…?”

“How what?  How can I still hold affection for you?” Eve sighed, rolling her eyes knowing he couldn’t see them.  “Because, you silly man, you think yourself the villain when you were also a victim.”

Cullen breathed, “how did I ever find you?”

Eve chuckled against his shoulder.  “Literally falling into you.”

“Har, har.  You’re so funny.” Cullen chuckled back.

“When are you going to be released?”

“Probably end of tomorrow?” Cullen sat back, tugging her with him.  “They want to be sure the ribs will properly mend.”

“...don’t they have a mage healer on hand?”

Cullen shifted.  

“You denied them, didn’t you?”

“I...have some discomforts with magic still.”

Eve sat back.  “...would you...allow me?  I can ease some of the discomfort and start the mending process.  I can’t heal it completely, but I can at least bring some of the swelling down.”

Cullen stared at her, weighing his choice visibly in his eyes.  “I...would allow it. Because it is you.”

Eve nodded.  She moved her hands over his ribs gently.  “If at any point, you feel it’s too uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.”

Cullen only nodded.  Eve called her magic forth and slowly began to push her magic from her fingertips into Cullen’s body.  He tensed under her fingers obviously. His jaw clenching. But he didn’t say to stop. She watched him closely before dropping her eyes back to his ribs.  She closed her eyes and envisioned his wounds. Her magic moved into his chest and began to seek out the injuries. She concentrated on her task. Several long minutes dragged by.  

Gradually, Cullen slowly relaxed bit by bit as she worked to mend the bones enough to speed up their healing process.  The swelling receded and the pain ebbed until it was just a dull throbbing that came only once every so often. He could breathe easier without the tight, constricting stab of pain each time he inhaled.  The strange, warm tingling of her magic was almost becoming comforting. Then she withdrew it and her hands. 

Eve looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly.  “How’s that?”

“It’s...better.” 

“Don’t sound so surprised!” Eve laughed, shaking her head.

“I mean no offence.” Cullen reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.  “Thank you, Eve.”

“You’re welcome.”

“That wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as I’d expected.”

“If you think that was pleasant, imagine what I can do with it in  _ other _ ways.” Eve smirked slyly.

A slow smile grew on his lips.  “I’ll have to remember that.”

Eve settled her hands on his.  He turned his hands over and knit their fingers together.  They fell into a comfortable silence. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to...ask you.” Cullen cleared his throat, moving as though to rub his neck but pausing when her hand rose with his.  

“Yes?  What is it?”

“...what...that is...do you...I mean…” He sighed exasperatedly at himself.  “Maker’s breath, I’m terrible at this stuff. What I’m trying to ask is...what do you think of us?”

“Think of us?” Eve frowned, unsure of what he meant.

“I mean...are we...is this serious?”

How was she supposed to answer that?  “Do...do  _ you _ want to be serious?”

“Yes! Er, well...if...you do?”

Eve thought over how they sounded and snorted out a laugh.  “Look at us. Awkwardly asking to be each other’s boyfriend or girlfriend like silly teenagers.”

Cullen laughed softly along with her.  “I’ve never been good at this kind of thing.”

“It may  _ shock _ you, but neither am I.” Eve teased before she shifted.  “If you’re asking me if I’d like to continue this relationship and actually  _ call  _ it one, then yes.  I would love that. I’d enjoy being able to say my boyfriend is a gorgeous detective.”

Cullen grinned at her.  “Good. Now I can finally tell all my colleagues that I have a beautiful girlfriend.  And yes, that is why I smile so much now.”

Eve giggled and leaned her forehead against his.  She couldn’t keep the giddy smile from her face. Not even long after everyone came through to talk with Cullen before heading out.

…..

Eve sat in the quiet lunchroom, picking at her food idly.  Dorian was finally taking that vacation he’d talked about for so long.  He and Bull had gone off to stay in a small cabin along one of the cliffs overseeing the Waking Sea.  He’d text her pictures several times, gushing over the beautiful sights from their bed. The last one he sent happened to have a rather large swath of naked Bull hip in it.  A sight that made her laugh and also cringe. Not that Bull was unattractive, but seeing one of your closest friend’s naked flesh wasn’t exactly a turn-on. Now, had that been a Cullen hip…

Pinching her inner wrist to dispel the rush of arousal  _ that _ particular thought sent through her, she belated realized she was blushing.  With a slow breath out, she straightened up and stretched. Her back popped joyfully at the sensation of releasing tension.  Her phone buzzed beside her plate. Her gaze dropped to it. Flipping open the message center, she scanned over who sent it. It was from an unknown number.  Frowning at it, she flipped it open. The image of her staring down at her lunch with a slight blush on her face from just moments ago blared back at her. Her heart skipped a beat violently.  She couldn’t breathe. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and looked around. Not a single soul was even looking in her direction. No one looked odd or out of place. She glanced back at the picture.  It was angled at her right side and in front of her. She discreetly checked it out, still seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She recognized most of the people in the cafeteria and had passed a great number of them in hallways.  In other words, she now had the sinking suspicion that whoever this killer or stalker was...he worked in her building. 

“Maker protect me.” She whispered to herself as she rose as unassuming as possible.  She dumped the rest of her lunch in the nearest trash receptacle. Her appetite completely destroyed.  The walk back to her lab was one of the most tedious and terrifying she’d yet to endure. Every little thing made her pulse leap.  Schooling her features, she entered the lab and locked the door with the code. At least it would give her some fair warning should he attempt to enter.  Eve was no fool. She turned and searched the entire lab, floor to ceiling. She even checked every single ice box for the bodies. When she was satisfied that he wasn’t in her lab, she slumped against the far wall.  

So when Marion knocked on the door, she couldn’t stop the surprised cry that erupted from her.  She looked up to see her best friend staring at her through the lab window. She crossed the lab quickly and unlocked the door.  Marion eyed her as she stepped in.

“Care to explain the locks and obvious jumpiness?”

Eve waved her hand dismissively.  “Dorian’s on vacation. It’s a bit...quiet in here without him.  I simply was caught of guard is all.”

“Good that you’re locking the door.  But quiet has never made you jumpy.” Marion stalked after her.  “Is everything alright?”

“Oh would you stop?” Eve turned, planting her hands against her hips.  “I’m more than capable of handling myself. And just because I jumped at your rather impromptu, abrupt arrival does not indicate that something is wrong.”

Marion put her hands up placatingly.  “Alright, alright! No need to bite.”

“It’s not a bite.  It’s a nip.” Eve smirked before she dropped her arms.  “What brings you by, anyway?”

“Elissa found out what flowers the asshole was sending and from where.”

Eve hopped up onto her lab table.  “Oh?”

“Cyclamen.” Marion looked troubled as she shifted to lean with her back against the lab table, her right hip pressed up to Eve’s left knee.  “Lis says it supposedly means something like  _ ‘Resignation and good-bye.’ _ ” 

Eve shifted, frowning at the floor.  “That’s really messed up.”

“Tell me about it.  Here,” Marion held up her phone.  “This is what it looks like.” An image of a flower with petals that looked almost like bunches of small butterflies with their wings all tucked upwards and pressed in on one another’s space.  The stems were long, elegant, and lucious green while the leaves were darker in the middle and lightened out to the edges. They were deceptively beautiful even while being used in a sinister way.  

“And he sent those to each victim?”

“Mmhm.  Rather fucked up, if you ask me.  But they all came from the same flower shop.  I’m just beyond happy that we finally caught the sicko.” Marion sighed, leaning her head back with her eyes closed.

Eve felt her face fall blank.  “So...it was this Samson?”

“Well, who else could it be?  His disgusting semen was all over that last victim.  He’s an excommunicated Templar who hates mages. He had many accusations of similar perversions while still in the Order at Kirkwall.  I only knew him in passing, but Curly knew him better. He always managed to slither out of trouble like the greasy eel he is until he crossed the Order.  He started buying extra lyrium from smugglers. He got his addicted arse kicked right out of the Order then. Can’t have anyone finding ways around the Order’s contracts for lyrium.”  Marion sighed, tipping her head back forward. “It actually doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone that he was behind it. I’m just surprised he managed to think a convoluted plot like this up all by himself.”

“Did he confess?”

“Of course not!  If he confesses, he’s as good as dead.  And I don’t mean any death-row sentence.  I’m talking public execution.” 

Eve plucked at the edge of her lab coat.  Something wasn’t right. But then again, she wasn’t the detective.  That was Cullen and Marion. They were the ones who knew what to look for.  Besides, only in movies was the bad guy really that much better than the detectives.  Wasn’t it? “Well, then, that’s good.”

“Yes.” Marion breathed.  “It is.”

Sensing the need to change the subject, Eve nudged Marion’s shoulder.  “If the case looks rather closed, where does that leave you and a certain Knight-Captain?”

Marion’s cheeks turned pink as she attempted to shrug nonchalantly.  “Oh, who knows? Maybe I’ll let him call me sometime.”

“Ah.  Yes.  _ Maybe _ meaning you’ll be pacing by your phone for days on end until he does.”

“Oh shut up!” Marion laughed, elbowing her with no force.  “What about you and Curly?”

“You mean my  _ boyfriend _ ?” Eve giggled.  

“You two are official now?” Marion snickered.  “Somehow, that really doesn’t surprise me.”

“No?”

“Maker, no!  You two just give each other such doe eyes. All.  The. Bloody. Damn. Time!” Marion faked a disgusted sneer.  “You’re rather gross, really.”

“Ha!” Eve threw her head back.  “That’s rich coming from Messere T.M.I.!”

Marion joined her in giggling.  “You think  _ I’m _ bad?  Don’t  _ ever _ bring up anywhere besides the bedroom for sex around Lis.  You’ll never look at her furniture the same again.”

Eve scrunched her nose up.  “Oh, you mean like the coffee table?  Or the stairs?”

“Or the bloody entryway closet?  You know, I think those two have issues.”

Eve snorted.  “Don’t we all?”

“True, but fornication upon any surface possible as though it’s a  _ challenge _ sent by the Maker himself?”

“You’re just jealous.” Eve teased with a grin.

“You’re bloody damned right I am!   _ I’m _ supposed to be the sexual deviant in this trio!  She’s supposed to be a high class lady!” Marion stuck her nose up in feigned insult.

“Says the woman who happens to also be from a noble family?”

“Ok, yes.  But Lis is now a  _ Theirin _ .  Kind of one of the biggest, most wealthy, and politically affluent families in all of Ferelden?” Marion sighed.  “I’m just a half-blood noble. Not like you two. And that suits me  _ just fine _ .  Stuffy nobility is  _ not _ my forte.”

“No, no it’s not.  And if I hadn’t been a mage and had my titles removed, I’d still be right along with you there.  I’m so sick of politics. I’d be a terrible politician.”

“Mm.  Yes. You would.  You  _ have _ a heart.  A rather large, shiny, warm, and fuzzy one.”

“You just inadvertently said Lis and Ali don’t have hearts.”

“They do too.  That’s why they aren’t very involved with the whole leading and ruling bullshit.  That’s why they let the other, lesser families, do it for them. Only stepping in when it is absolutely necessary.”

Eve nodded in agreement.  “True.”

“I should go.  Wanted to check on you.” Marion pat her leg affectionately.  “I have a certain Templar to beguile.”

“You do that.” Eve chuckled, hopping off the table.  She walked Marion to the door and let her out. “Are we still on for our wednesday night torture session?”

Marion groaned, letting her head thump the doorframe.  “Oh, right. The so-called exercise that I’m told is  _ good _ for you.  Really, I think it’s all a bloody scam.”

Eve sympathised with a nod.  “And we had to choose belly dancing…”

“I thought maybe something sexy would be a good idea!  Now...now I  _ seriously _ regret that decision.”

“Agreed.  See you wednesday?”

“See you wednesday.” Marion wiggled her fingers before fully walking way.  Eve closed the lab door and relocked it. 

“Now...back to the lack of work…”

…..

Cullen reclined on his couch.  He hated being given time off. Especially  _ mandatory _ time off.  He always felt he was fulfilling a purpose while he was busy at work.  However, thanks to Eve’s touch, his ribs hardly ached at all the past two days.  He sighed at the memory. Her magic, though warm and welcoming, had at first been like a lance through him.  Unadulterated terror spiraled through him. It was only her face that kept him from throwing her off and away from him.  He was pleased that as he allowed himself to focus on her, her magic stopped feeling like a horrible nightmare rushing through his body.  Instead, it began to make him feel comforted. Cullen still wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Pup looked up from his bed in the corner of the living room.  Cullen glanced at him. Pup chuffed at him before dropping his head back down onto his forepaws. 

“What?  Missing her too?”

Pup whined softly.  

“Me too.” Cullen drummed his fingers on the couch arm.  “But she’s at work right now. If I call, I’d be bugging her.”

Pup groaned and released the dog version of a sigh.  

“Maybe she’ll come have dinner with us?”

Pup’s tail wagged happily. 

“I think it’s a good idea too.” Cullen smiled as he reached for his phone.  He’d no more than touched it when it rang. The sudden sound startled him. “Maker’s breath!” He regained his composure and picked the phone up from where he’d dropped it.  He felt his gut tighten as he looked at the number. He answered, “Cassandra.”

“We have a problem.” Cassandra’s voice was tight.  “We have another body, Cullen.”

He  _ knew _ it couldn’t have been that easy!  Cullen leaned forward, elbows on knees.  “So it wasn’t Samson after all.”

“I wouldn’t completely count him out.  But he couldn’t have dropped this body.”

“Where should I meet you?”

“I’m already at your building.”

“I’ll be right down.” Cullen hung up and tossed an apologetic look to Pup.  “Sorry, boy. No Eve tonight.”

Pup grunted and whined, standing up and turning around so that his hind was to Cullen.  Rolling his eyes at the display of drama, he quickly changed into decent outdoor clothes and jogged down to hop into Cassandra’s car.  They sped through the city. As they went along, Cullen felt his blood begin to chill uncomfortably. He  _ knew _ this part of the city.  As they slid up to the park, his stomach was in his throat.  This park was only two blocks from Eve’s house.

They both got out and moved toward the scene.  As they approached the caution tape, he spotted Hawke beside Rylen.  Both were dressed rather fancy for just business purposes. Hawke looked up and met his gaze.  She had the same fearful dread in her eyes that he was certain he did. They stepped past the tape and climbed down the embankment toward the large pond that in the center of the park.  Cullen smelled the decay from ten feet away. Coughing, he covered his nose with his arm as he and Cassandra drew up to where the woman lay. 

“Maker…” Cullen couldn’t speak anything other than that.  

The woman lay, facing up, her eyelids gone.  The tranquil symbol on her forehead. However, unlike the others, she was completely naked.  Her breasts had been slashed on the underside, dangling in a way that seemed like they would slide off at any moment.  Her knees were completely black and blue and shattered. The symbol the killer had been leaving in the women’s skulls and at every abduction scene was instead sliced into her lower abdomen.  Underneath it, the killer carved out one word.  _ ‘Soon.’ _

“What kind of a monster--?” Cassandra couldn’t seem to figure out how to react besides staring aghast in muted horror.  

“Samson...didn’t do this.” Cullen managed tightly. 

“No.  But what makes you so sure?”

“He’s not..he’s not smart enough to premeditate things like this.  This killer is angry. He’s trying to make us see his reason, his point.” 

Cassandra shook her head, “this is beyond terrible.”

“Detectives,” one of the men that worked under them approached with a baggy.  “This was found in...well…her vaginal area.”

Cullen felt his anger boiling as he took the baggy.  The note inside had already been unrolled and flattened so the word was easy to see.  “ _ ‘Supplication.’ _ ” 

Cassandra ground her teeth audibly.  “Is he trying to toy with us now? Or is he still trying to get a point across?”

“...I’m unsure.” Cullen nodded to the man.  “Anything else?”

“Yes.” The man held out another baggy.  “He left this in her hand.”

Cullen reached for the bag but froze.  His entire body went cold. All the paper inside said was one simple series of numbers.  But he knew that number like he knew his own by now. He didn’t say a word as he pushed past Cassandra and practically ran up the embankment.  He sprinted to where Hawke stood. She watched him with obvious fear in her eyes. Cullen stopped only a few feet from Hawke and Rylen.

…..

Eve finished up and got her lab locked up tightly once more.  With no other mystery, creepy, messed up texts the rest of the day, Eve felt safe enough to head home.  The bus ride was the typical affair. Once home, she jogged up to the porch. Just as she stepped onto the front step, she kicked something tucked further to the right side of the door.  She blinked and looked down. Her heart lurched. Eyes wide, she recognized them immediately. Cyclamen. Sitting innocently on her porch. She bent to pick up the note tucked into the blooms.  She opened the note and stared at the circling snakes. Only this time, when she saw them, she realized they weren’t snakes at all. They were serpents. Four circling serpents over a tranquil symbol.  

A light bulb went off in her head.  Just as she gave a startled gasp of realization, a hand clamped over her mouth.  She raised her hand up to claw at the masculine wrist wrenching her backward. She tried to summon her magic but everything began to blur and swirl.  The nauseating vertigo was disorienting and sickening. Right as she thought she felt a flicker of her magic rising, her vision dulled and darkened. She fell limp.

* * *

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bummm part two!! Things are moving!


	11. If You Jump I'll Break Your Fall

* * *

_ ‘If someone could please cease that incessant drip, drip, dropping...I’d be much obliged.’ _

Eve thought the moment she woke with a pounding headache.  Her eyelids felt like sand had been rubbed under them. It didn’t help that her clothes were damp and uncomfortable.  She frowned as she recognized the texture of her work scrubs. Slowly she opened her eyes, regretting it instantly. The dull lighting was still harsh enough to send stabbing pain through her temples.  Groaning softly, she rolled to her side. The sound of metal dragging over concrete made her stop. She wiggled her foot and sure enough, there it was again. Only with the sound came the knowledge that something heavy was clamped over her ankle.  She heaved a sigh and pushed aside her discomfort enough to drag her sorry arse up into a seated position. 

 

She scanned her surroundings.  Well. One thing was certain. Whoever had her shackled up with chains had  _ no _ imagination.  She actually felt disappointed by that.  Dragging her feet over to criss-cross, she settled her elbows on her knees with a bored expression.  It didn’t take long before footsteps echoes through the dimly lit cave-like cavern. She dragged her gaze over toward the small tunnel leading away.  She expected the same man from the market and Val Royeaux. After all, that was what made sense. 

 

A man entered, yes.  A man wearing old, tattered mage robes.  Eve’s eyes widened as her back snapped to attention.  Everything crashed over her suddenly. Sick to her stomach as she realized just who she was actually dealing with.  She lurched forward and retched loudly, emptying her stomach. Screwing her eyes shut, she couldn’t block out the vicious laughter that sounded at her expense.

 

“I wondered when you’d realize it was me.”

 

She whimpered after she finished being sick on the floor.  The acidic bile smelling acrid and horrendous in her nostrils.  She shook her head. “A-all of those women...b-because…”

 

“Yes.  Because of  _ you _ .” He sighed, shuffling to stand across from her.  “Took you long enough. Pity too. That Detective you seemed to enjoy fucking so much certainly couldn’t figure it out.”

 

Eve snapped her eyes up and glared balefully at him.  “So you were watching  _ that _ too?”

 

“How could I  _ not _ ?  You two are disgusting.” He sneered at her, disgust obvious over his face.  “A  _ Templar _ , Evie…?  Really?”

 

“Don’t you fucking call me that!” Eve snarled in rage.  

 

“And why not…?  We  _ used _ to be friends once, didn’t we?” 

 

“Yes!  Once, Farron!  Before you decided to try out blood magic!!”

 

“Ah, yes.  That.  _ That _ is the lesson at hand after all.” Farron smiled suddenly, the sweet looking smile so  _ wrong _ on his face.  The faded scarring of the Tranquil symbol on his forehead. 

 

“How?  How did you reverse the tranquility rite?”

 

“Mm.  That is a good question.  I’m actually glad you decided to start there.” Farron leaned back on a table behind him.  She hadn’t noticed it before. Now she couldn’t stop looking at the table. Blood drips literally stained into the wood as she could barely make out the various tools behind him.  “I happened to cross paths with a disgraced Templar. We traveled together for a stint. He had a...penchant, shall we say...for female flesh. Namely, mages. He hated them. But as he delved into his lusts on his pathetic mage victims, I happened to find a very odd book in one of their homes.  It was about the Rite of Tranquility. More importantly, the rumor of how to reverse it. Samson and I then formed an understanding. I would help him slake his perversion of the flesh and find lyrium for him wherever I could...and he would find someone to reverse my tranquil state. Naturally, it paid off.  A fellow down near the swampy lands of the Fallow Mire was able to perform the spell. And  _ poof _ !  Not more tranquility.  But...imagine how I  _ felt _ after that many years...when I remember  _ you _ .”

 

Eve shifted, watching him closely.  “I can take a guess.”

 

Farron’s face twisted into a rage so quickly she almost felt proud.  He swiped some of the tools off the table with a clatter. “Don’t  _ mock me _ !”

 

“Mock you?  No. No, that’s not my forte.  If you want to be mocked, look up Marion Hawke.  She’s bloody damn near a master. Would you like her number?  I’m certain she’d love to help you out in your lack of mock-worthy quips.”  Maybe angering the killer who had her chained wasn’t the  _ wisest _ move, but she wasn’t particularly fond of being kidnapped.  Eve slowly tested her magic. A block. So. He thought he could put a block spell on her magic?  She prodded the spell with her own magic. 

 

Farron snarled at her and stalked across the room to her.  The back of his hand stung as he hit her left cheek. Grunting and falling with the force of the blow, Eve spat out a bit of red-tinged spittle.  

 

“You test me, even now!  Do you even understand what it is  _ like _ ?!  Having everything you  _ are _ ripped away from you?!  To see everything happen to you through your own eyes but unable to say or do anything from the other side of the fucking window?!  No...no I don’t suppose you do. You don’t even have a damn clue of what you did to me.”

 

“Last I was made aware, I didn’t generally make people tranquil…” Eve drawled, feeling her magic slip into the blocking spell.  She bit back the soft victory cry she wanted to make as she felt it begin to unravel under her own magic. 

 

“You may as well have!!!” Angry spittle sprayed over her face with his words.  “I confided in you! The Templars were targeting me, over and over again! ‘Little Farron, so easy to push around.  Hey! Let’s see if he can fly!’ Do you know they threw me down a flight of stairs? I had three broken bones that I had to set myself!  And then the time they held me out, over the bloody edge of the tower!”

 

Eve stared up at him, frowning.  “Oh, boohoo! The Templars were mean to you!  Get in fucking line! You came to me, telling me you knew how to get them back.  With  _ blood magic _ !  I was  _ trying _ to save you from yourself!  Do you have any idea what they would have done to you had you  _ actually used it _ on the bloody  _ Templars _ ?!  Farron, I didn’t  _ know _ they would make you  _ Tranquil _ !  I thought you’d be sent to solitary for a few weeks, maybe even stripped of your status and rank at worst!  I had  _ no clue _ they would do that!  And when I heard...I felt terrible!  You were planning to unleash a darker magic upon our very keepers!  What do you think they would have done to the whole damn tower?! Do you  _ remember _ the stories of Kinloch?!  They wouldn’t have hesitated to purge the whole tower!  Did you even  _ think _ about the children in the lower class levels?!  I’m  _ sorry _ they made you Tranquil!  But I’m not sorry I saved the rest of the tower from  _ your stupidity _ !!”

 

Farron reared back with an enraged cry.  His eyes bled red. The rush of raw, uncontrolled power made Eve forget trying to subtly break free of the binding spell and chains.  She summoned her magic to the surface. The lightning she pulled forth made the chains explode off of her. She threw out a barrier of purple bolts as Farron’s red-sickly magic slammed into it with an explosion that made the very stone walls shudder.  She stood up, glaring back at him. Farron screamed and pounded at her barrier repeatedly but she didn’t flinch at his attacks. He stumbled back, breathing heavily as he looked at her with such hatred. 

 

“You...you bitch!  How--?”

 

“You were just barely past being an apprentice when you were made Tranquil.   _ I _ was offered the chance to be the next Grand Enchanter of Ostwick.  I turned it down to be part of the career program the late Divine implemented before her death.  I’m  _ no  _ weak mage.” Eve’s eyes sparked with her own anger.  “You may have kidnapped me, but it’s  _ you _ who is going to be begging for forgiveness before I’m through with you.”

 

Farron almost looked afraid.  Until he uncapped a bottle of lyrium from his hip.  Eve frowned at it. It wasn’t blue. It was red. Blood red.  He downed it and turned on her with a wild look. “You’re still an ignorant little mage bitch.”

 

This time, his magic hit her barrier so hard, she slammed into the wall behind her.

 

…..

 

Cullen had to give Hawke credit.  The woman could run in heels like none other.  It didn’t even slow her down, but then again, he didn’t really expect it to.  They sprinted up to Eve’s door. Hawke jumped the small picket fence, not giving a damn about her short dress and how it rode up almost obscenely.  She reached the stoop before either Cullen or Rylen had the chance to get through the gate. When she called back to them, her voice was pitched higher and with an edge of despair.  It made Cullen feel true fear. The likes he’d not felt for a very long time.

  
Hawke bent to grab a potted plant, holding it up as she looked up at both men.  “He fucking has her. _He fucking_ ** _has_** _her!!!”_ The tears that the woman was trying to hold back fell in defiance of her will.  

 

Rylen stepped up quickly, grabbing the note beside where the plant had stood.  “...It’s the same drawing.” Just as he held to Cullen to see, two cars screeched up to the curb.  Elissa and Alistair practically threw themselves out of the first one while Cassandra stepped out of hers.  Just as Elissa ran up the walkway, Hawke made a screaming sound that made both men quickly sidestep before the potted plant flew.  The pot shattering on the side of the house as Hawke fell to her knees, clutching her head. 

 

Elissa didn’t even miss a step with the other woman’s outburst.  She fell to her knees, pulling Hawke close. “She’s not dead. Not yet.  We know our Eve. She’s not going down  _ that _ easily.”

 

“S-she was so Maker-damned jumpy today!  Ho-how the  _ bloody fucking void _ did I not  _ think _ to make sure she got home?!  This is  _ my fault _ !!!” Hawke wailed, clawing at her hair as she sobbed against Elissa.  

 

Elissa sucked in sharply and shook her head.  “N-no. Marion, no! This isn’t...it’s...it’s  _ his _ fault.  Okay?” The blonde looked up, the Warden-Commander taking over.  “He can’t have gotten far. We need to spread out and ask  _ every person around _ if they saw  _ anything _ .  And we have to do this  _ now. _ ”

 

Alistair nodded, not even uttering a word.  He turned and began to jog back to the car. The ground suddenly rumbled and Cullen steadied himself.  

 

“Was that a bloody quake?” Rylen asked, completely at a loss.

 

Elissa jumped to her feet, hauling Hawke up.  “No. That was too short and abrupt. My guess, that was magic.  Rylen, you should be able to track magic right?”

 

Rylen nodded.  “Yes, ma’am.” He closed his eyes and focused.  The moment his eyes opened again, the eery blue glow of the lyrium in his blow was visible in his pupils.  “This way!” He turned and followed an invisible tether that only he could seem to see. Cassandra fell into step with them as they rounded the next block and turned back toward the far end of the same park they’d been in earlier.  Rylen suddenly began to run. They followed him until they came up to a slope down toward the northernmost tip of the pond. 

 

Cullen saw it first.  A dark tunnel. “Maker, he’s been this close all along?” 

 

Hawke’s voice darkened with the promise of pain.  “Not for long.”

 

Cullen nodded, completely agreeing with her.  There was no way in the void he was going to let this beast wander free.  Or live. Withdrawing his gun, he nodded to Hawke as she also slid her pistol free.  They both crouched and moved into the tunnel. They pressed forward into the dark. About halfway down, they could hear the sound of a man screaming unintelligibly.  Cullen was about to call out to Hawke when the full force of the sickeningly sweet song of lyrium hit him hard. He stumbled and caught himself. Rylen also nearly fell.   _ That _ was telling.  Hawke looked over at them.

 

“I’d ask if you feel that, but it’s fairly bloody obvious.”  

 

Cullen shot her a dry look.  “Y-you think?”

 

“I try not to.” Hawke quipped back half-heartedly as they continued forward.  “Only warning, Curly. You hurl on me and I’ll geld you.”

 

“I’ll try hard not to.” Cullen rolled his eyes at her as they reached the mouth of the tunnel.  Red. Too much red lit up the cavern they stepped into. He really did feel sick, but he wasn’t about to let it stand between him and getting to Eve.  The inhumane sounds the male mage in the room was making were disturbing to say the least. But what shocked him into standing still, gawking...was Eve.  

 

Eve stood, back to a cavern wall.  Her red hair was loose from her usual work bun.  It whipped around like it was alive. The electrical storm magic that emanated from her flowed from her, swirling and twirling like a living being.  Every time the male mage threw a wave a red magic at her, she raised her hand and bat it aside with lightning bolts almost boredly. The man across from her looked like he was dwindling while Eve didn’t seem to be breaking a sweat.  Then she looked at him. And her face changed. Cullen heart seized as her eyes grew terrified. He almost felt the need to try and reassure her that he wasn’t afraid of her magic. And then she looked back at the male mage, lunges with a cry he couldn’t quite make out.  But when he looked at the mage, he realized too late why she’d been afraid. The male mage with a tranquil mark upon his forehead was casting a red-hued spell. Directly. At. Cullen. The male mage’s face was twisted in a sinister grin of victory. 

 

Cullen swung his gun up and shot off three bullets before the spell hit him.  He was flung back and hit the ground. Red-hot fingers of magic spread through his chest.  He ground his teeth and snapped his eyes shut as the magic burned through him. It was like someone had poured acid directly into his veins.  He wasn’t certain if he was the one screaming or if someone else was. Then the very ground shook again. This time, it was far more violent. A cooling rushed over him so suddenly that he could breathe again.  He gulped in large gasps of air. He rolled over and coughed. A firm hand on his shoulder was all he could really focus on. 

 

“You hafta get up, mate.  Eve’s losing it. And if you don’t get her calmed down...the other Templars are going to come take her.” Rylen’s voice cut through his haze.  He looked up at the other man. The obvious worry and concern making the other man’s brow furrow. Cullen moved to his feet and looked over. He saw then what Rylen spoke of.  His breath hitched. 

 

Eve,  _ his  _ Eve, stood in the middle of the cavern with her right arm stretched upward.  Her magic flew around her erratically and deadly to anyone within five feet of her person.  Pinned to the ceiling of the cavern was the male mage, gasping, clawing, and trying to escape the lightning that burned his flesh away painfully from his muscles and in some places, bone.  Her eyes were white. Glowing. She was a vision of power and absolute fright. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cullen moved quickly forward. He threw his arm up as a bolt of lightning flicked out at him warningly.  

 

“Eve!” He called out to her, praying she heard him through her blood-lust haze.  She watched the man screaming on the ceiling in fascinated passivity. Cullen shivered as he clenched his jaw.  “Evelyn! Stop!”

 

Eve blinked once, twice, and then rapidly as the white glow receded.  She seemed to actually  _ see _ what she was doing and gasped, dropping her magic suddenly.  The man fell to the floor limply with a dull thud. She looked up from the man, covering her mouth with both hands, stepping backward.  Tears began to carve trails down her face. Cullen stepped closer and she flinched away from him. 

 

“No!!” She cried out, shaking her head.  “D-Don’t!!”

 

Cullen hesitated as she hugged herself and dropped down, squatting in place.  He looked at her and pushed the templar inside of him away. He strode over to her and even when she weakly cried at him not to come closer, he ignored her.  Dropping beside her, he yanked her into the circle of his arms. She tensed up before she suddenly went lax in his arms, clinging to him as she began to sob into his chest.  

 

“I-it’s...it’s all my fault, Cullen!  E-everything! Those women!” She shook almost violently in his embrace.

 

“What are you saying?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “You are  _ not _ to blame.  He is. Don’t you try to shoulder blame where it isn’t warranted!”

 

She shoved him back then, falling onto her arse.  She glared at him. “You don’t  _ know _ !  He did this all  _ because of me _ !!   _ I’m _ the one who reported him in the circle!   _ I’m _ the one who is responsible for his being made tranquil!   _ I’m the one he was sending the message to all along! _ ”

 

Cullen watched Eve as she fell apart.  He sighed and reached out to her. He cupped her face gently, giving her the space to push him away.  “That’s what he wants you to feel.”

 

Eve looked up at him through tear laden lashes.  She seemed at war with herself before she moved back toward him.  He gladly wrapped her back in his arms. She whispered into his chest.

 

“I just want to go home.”

 

“I’ll take you home-”

 

“No.  I want to go home with you.  Where I know I’m safe.”

 

Cullen hated the way his male pride beamed internally at that soft confession.  It was not the place nor the time to be macho man. He nodded. “Then that’s where we go.” He rose and easily helped her up.  He pulled her to his side securely. He didn’t even bother looking at the groaning mass of mage in the middle of the floor. He led Eve away from him and paused next to Rylen.

 

Rylen didn’t even wait for him to ask.  “I’ve got this here. You get her out of here and  _ away _ from here.  I’ll make sure no one knows she was here.”

 

Cullen gave Rylen an appreciative smile.  “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, Detective.”

 

At that, Cullen took Eve home.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept toying with the idea of the tranquil being Mattox, the one Samson had with him in the game. Buuuut, that kept making hiccups appear in plot and other such issues arose. So, Farron was born! Sort of...metaphorically...in any case, ta-da! 
> 
> No, I didn't want the typical D.I.D. thing going down where he had to save her. I cannot imagine the Inquisitor being a damsel in distress. So I tried to portray her as being like in the game. Powerful, capable, and yet still human enough to fuck up.
> 
> Hope that came across!


	12. Fly Away With You Into the Night

* * *

Eve collapsed, curled up next to Cullen in his bed.  Pup laying dutifully at her feet. When Cullen had begun to tell Pup to get down, Eve had softly protested.  He made her feel safe. Like Cullen did. So he’d allowed the mabari to lay upon her feet at the foot of the bed.  That’s where she found Pup when she woke the next morning. Stretching slowly, she reached over to find Cullen’s place empty and cool.  He’d been gone for a bit. She sat up and moved to lay her head on Pup’s side. Pup grunted softly and rolled to accommodate her better.  She rubbed his ears and belly. 

 

“Thank you, Pup.” She sighed against his fur. 

 

Eve drudged up the courage to slip from Cullen’s warm, comfy bed.  She padded over to where the door was. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked down the hallway.  She heard hushed, heated voices. Moving to the end of the hallway, she audibly gasped. The same man from the market and Val Royeaux now stood in Cullen’s living room next to a lovely redheaded woman with a very obvious Orlesian lilt.  Eve recognized Cullen’s partner, Cassandra from where she stood, holding up the far wall. Blood spiking, Eve stormed forward. 

 

“ _ Y-you! _ ” She thundered, pointing at the man.  He turned to look at her, as did all the others present.  “What is  _ he _ doing here?!”

 

Cullen blinked before frowning.  “You know him?”

 

“ _ Know _ him?  No! But  _ he’s _ been bloody stalking me!” Eve then spun toward Cullen.  “But  _ you know him? _ ”

 

The other redhead quirked a brow at her.  She looked a bit too impressed for Eve’s taste.  “You noticed him?”

 

“After bumping into him in the grocery market and then again in Val Royeaux?  Yes! I noticed him!” Eve clenched and unclenched her fists.

 

The man sighed and looked sheepishly at his feet.  “I’m sorry, milady. I was just doing my job.”

 

“Your...job.” Eve’s voice turned flat as she looked at the three others in the room.  “Would anyone care to explain why this man’s job was to follow me?”

 

Cullen rubbed his neck and stepped forward.  He halted mid-step when Eve stepped back. Her look of warning enough to make him rethink his approach.  “With the case targeting mages, especially red haired ones around your age…”

 

“ _ I _ assigned our Scout Jim here to you.  In order to be sure you were safe.” The red haired Orlesian spoke.  “I am Cullen’s superior for the IDA. Leliana Nightingale. What we are trying to figure out here is how one of my best men could have been given the slip?” Her eyes returned to the man named Jim.

 

Jim shuffled his feet.  “I had eyes on her house, and then everything goes blank.  I woke up in the bushes across the street right as Detective Rutherford, Detective Pentaghast, and their colleagues on the case were getting to the lady’s door.  I still don’t know what exactly happened.”

 

Eve crossed her arms, jutting her hip.  “You were hit with a low level knockout spell.  It’s the most basic of moves in the offensive side of magic.”

 

Leliana turned to Eve with a patient smile.  “You seemed to know this rogue mage abducting and killing the women.  You wouldn’t happen to be able to explain the messages?”

 

A long suffering sigh escaped Eve as she raised her fingers to pinch her brow.  “Yes. I actually can. But it’s a long story.”

 

Cassandra pushed off the wall and moved to the large recliner chair.  Sinking into it, she propped her feet up on the coffee table. “We have time.”

 

Leliana shot Cassandra a bemused look before she sat delicately upon the couch.  Eve drummed her fingers on her arm before nodding and moving to where the coffee table was and sat on the opposite end from the Seeker’s feet.  Cullen leaned back against the bar counter, obviously getting her vibe of ‘stay away’ for the moment. Pup, however, was the only one unaffected as he brazenly galloped from the bedroom.  Cullen called him only to be ignored. Pup trotted to Eve, sitting down and leaning against her thigh with a soft groan. Eve smiled at the mabari, rubbing his head affectionately. Cullen, although spurned by his own Pup, couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest at the sight.  

 

“I grew up in the same Circle tower, Ostwick, with Farron.  He was frequently targeted by templars. They teased him relentlessly.  He was shoved down stairwells, pushed into vacant broom closets until he promised them portions of his meals or whatnot.  One night they took it too far. Far too far.” Eve’s eyes sparked with hardly repressed anger. “They dragged him up to the top of the tower; dangling him over the edge.  Threatening to drop him until he wet his robes. At that point, they pulled him back and laughed at him. Leaving him in soiled robes, curled up in a fetal position atop the tower, sobbing in terror.”

 

Leliana gasped, shaking her head.  Sympathy clear as day upon her face.  “That’s terrible.”

 

Cullen ground his teeth.  “Shameful.”

 

Cassandra looked peeved but stayed quiet.  Eve looked up at Cullen. “There were good templars in Ostwick.  But not one mage was not targeted in one form or another there. Especially the female mages.  When I told you I once hated templars...it was because of  _ them _ .  My family’s name was  _ all _ that kept me from being a further victim to their... _ appetites _ .”

 

“Surely you don’t mean they... _ abused _ the mages?” Cassandra spoke up then.

 

Eve nodded but waved her hand.  “There are books I could write on the mistreatments we endured, but that’s not what you asked about.  Farron came to me not long after the tower incident. He spoke animatedly about the schools of magic. Entropy, Spirit, Primal, and Creation.  All other specializations fall within the realms of these basic four schools.” She paused as she watched as that sunk in to each of them. “The four schools of magic; the four serpents forever winding about one another.  That’s how Farron described them. Each serpent symbolized the four main schools of magic. Most mages have a natural affinity for at least one specific school. Some are able to channel multiple. But each school of magic balances another; hence the circling.  However, there is an empty place where they dare not go. In Farron’s eyes, the only place to go past the four basic schools...was logically blood magic. A stronger, formidable magic that the Order fears. And if the Order fears it, they keep it from us, telling us it is forbidden and evil because naturally...they do not want mages to ever become more powerful than they can stop.  He was wrong. Ever so wrong. So, when he began to talk of using blood magic against the very same templars that wronged him? I couldn’t stand by him. I told the Grand Enchanter. He then told the Knight-Commander and...well...the sentence of Tranquility was laid down without a second thought. I...didn’t know. I thought they would talk with him, perhaps even place him in solitary confinement for a while.  But I never imagined…”

 

Cassandra set her feet down and leaned her elbows upon her knees.  “You could not have known that. You cannot place the burden of blame upon your own shoulders in a case so hard to judge.”

 

Eve plucked at imaginary dust motes on her pants.  “You say that, but it’s not so easy. I...I was terrified.  If I let him go through with it, what would have happened? Kinloch hold had just fallen to blood mages maybe a few months before.  The templars were on edge already. What would it have taken for the Order to lay down an annulment sentence on the tower? There were so many innocent children there.  How could I, in good conscience, let something like that happen? I was selfish too. I didn’t want to be killed because of him. And because I was...I was  _ selfish _ , he came back and killed those women.  To get back at me. To...to--” 

 

“To use his anger to make you feel weak.  To guilt you.” Leliana sighed. “Tranquility is a horrid rite that is used to silence mages--”

 

“Silence?” Cullen scoffed bitterly.  “He was going to use  _ blood magic _ !  That’s not silencing!  That’s protecting!”

 

Leliana glared at Cullen.  “It  _ has _ been used for ill purposes, though.  A fact, surely even  _ you _ cannot deny!”

 

“You would defend that creature?!” Cullen snarled, Pup tensing and looking toward Leliana warily.  “That...that  _ monster _ who murdered women for his own sick game?!”

 

“I am  _ not _ defending him!”

 

“Tranquility  _ should _ have been the right call.” Eve sighed, interrupting the argument.  “But he found a way to reverse it. And that is how he planned all of... _ that _ .”  A thought occurred to Eve.  Looking up, she met all five sets of eyes, including Jim’s from the corner of the room where he was apparently trying to hide.  “Not all the women abducted have been found...have they?”

 

Leliana sighed, shaking her head.  “No, we are working to find the last victim.  She wasn’t within the cavern you were found in.”

 

Eve tapped her fingers on her leg in thought.  “Is he...alive?”

 

“Yes.” Cassandra dry tone said how much she wished otherwise.  “And he’s not talking.”

 

“If I had my nethers fried off, I’d not have much left to talk about either.” Jim snorted from the corner, earning him a glare from Leliana.  

 

“He is persistent in his endeavors not to talk.” Leliana added.

 

“Well then…” Eve stood up.  “Let me get changed and take me to him.”

 

“What?  You can’t be serious?” Cullen pushed away from the counter.

 

“I can be and I am.  He did all of this to make a statement to  _ me _ .  If there’s anyone he’ll get chatty around, it’s me.” Eve shrugged.  “Besides, what’s there to lose? He’ll either talk or he won’t.”

 

“He tried to  _ kill _ you.”

 

“He  _ killed _ others, Cullen!”

 

“And I saw what that drove you to do!”

 

“I didn’t lose control over the other women!  I lost control when I thought he  _ killed you _ !” Eve snapped, unable to hold it back.  She glared back at him. “I couldn’t care less if he killed  _ me!   _ But you have  _ no idea _ what that was like!  Seeing you hit with such a deadly force of magic and seeing you  _ fall _ unknowing if you were  _ dead _ or  _ alive!! _ ”

 

“You couldn’t care less if he killed you?” Cullen asked, as though he didn’t believe he’d heard her right.  “What do you think that would have done to  _ me _ ?!  Seeing  _ you _ die?!”

 

“I…” Eve turned away.  She didn’t have an argument she could make that wouldn’t sound pathetic in return.  “I’m going. You have my promise that if I even start to look like I might lose it again, shoot me.”

 

“Shoot--?  Maker’s breath!  You think I could do that?!  Did you not hear a word I said?!”

 

“I didn’t say to  _ kill _ me, you idiot!  I said shoot me! I have legs that  _ are _ capable of healing, you know!  I  _ do _ rather like living, thank you!” Eve huffed at Cullen with an eye roll.

 

Cullen was obviously less than pleased about the whole thing; and her tone.  He looked at Leliana. “I don’t suppose you find any way this idea is ill advised?”

 

Leliana smiled at him in that way she had that could get under one’s skin without trying.  “Do you doubt your girlfriend’s abilities?”

 

Eve made a soft sound of muted victory from where she stood.  She turned smartly on her heel and moved back to the bedroom. She noted that some clean clothes that were actually hers were folded neatly on the dresser.  She moved to them. There was a note resting on top of the pile. She picked it up and read Marion’s slightly skewed penmanship. A grateful smile warmed her face.

 

_ Eve, _

_ Figured you would like some fresh underwear at the very least.  Day old skivvies are the worst. I would know. Too many walks of shame under my belt to know any differently.  Love you, sweets. Call me when you can. _

_ ~Marion _

 

Peeling off her clothes, Eve gazed longingly toward the shower.  She would take time for one later. Right at that moment, she needed to do what she’d said she planned to.  Tugging on the clean undergarments and clothes, she re-entered the living room area. The camisole, jeans, and simple jacket were comfy enough.  Eve stooped to pet Pup before she moved to where Cullen was standing. 

 

“I’m all ready.  Just need my shoes…”

 

Cullen sighed, nodding in defeat.  He walked to the entry closet and dug out her tennis shoes.  Tugging them on, Eve turned to see Cullen holding out her wallet and cell.  He was busy tucking his own wallet, keys, and phone into his own pockets. She took them from him.  She noted the way he was giving her a large abundance of space. She couldn’t say she blamed him. Not after the way she’d been acting toward him that morning.  She had to find a way to tell him that she wasn’t going to be mad at him forever. Just a bit peeved for the moment. 

 

“Shall we?” Leliana asked politely.  Eve nodded and followed the woman out.  When Cullen opened the passenger door of his mustang for her, Eve felt a tug of guilt.  

 

He slid in and started the engine.  She belted herself in and waited until he was pulling out of the garage to meet the other vehicle parked at the curb.  Nibbling her lip, Eve finally heaved a wary sigh. 

 

“I’m upset nobody thought to tell me I was being watched.”

 

Cullen’s shoulders relaxed a modicum.  “I just found out as of yesterday. Leliana...she does things often without much communication to others.  She didn’t get to be Left Hand of the late Divine by accident. She’s bloody damned efficient at the very least.”

 

“Then I’m sorry for my...untoward attitude this morning.  That was unworthy of me.” Eve turned to look at him. “But you  _ do _ understand why I need to do this, don’t you?”

 

Cullen’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.  “...yes. Which is part of why I feel so...torn.”

 

“He’s locked up, isn’t he?” 

 

“Of course!  There is no way we’d let him wander free.  But, Eve, due to his...due to being a mage…” Cullen seemed to think over how to word what he was trying to say.

 

“He’s locked up in the Order’s holding cells.” Eve said softly, understanding in her voice.

 

Cullen nodded curtly.  “Knight-Captain Rylen has a great deal of sway, but I am uncertain as to whether even he can properly protect your status once you walk through the gates.”

 

Eve stared out the window in thought.  She finally breathed deeply and released it slowly.  “Then I have to be careful.” She truly hoped they wouldn’t be labeled as ‘famous last words’ as the gates of the Haven Chantry rose before them.

 

…..

 

Eve followed behind Knight-Captain Rylen closely.  She kept her magic tamped closely to her person. Several templars turned to regard her.  Each time, she made sure her magic was very closely controlled and her head held high. Cullen’s subtle squeezes on her hand helped whenever they passed a templar who regarded her more closely than the others.  The cells came into view and she felt her pulse quicken as the inevitable confrontation came into focus. Knight-Captain Rylen stepped aside and gestured to the cell before him. Eve nodded in understanding. Her feet stopped outside the bars.  Inside, Farron was huddled into a corner. When he looked up to see who was there, she couldn’t stop the gasp. 

 

His face had ragged burns etched deep into his skin all over.  His left arm was mangled beyond repair. Her lightning bolts had not only torn through his flesh, burning it back through the muscles to the bone, but it had also cauterized the wounds while doing so.  His wounds still looked infected. The stench of festering wounds was enough to make her nearly sway on the spot. She was, however, expecting the burning hatred he glared at her. He lunged from his corner, a very badly aimed one from the fact that he fell sideways and scrabbled at the cell bars.  His good arm shot out toward her with a cry of rage. Eve side stepped his arm and looked at him without pity.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Shut up!” Farron snarled, “shut up, shut up, shut up!!  You just don’t know how to quit!!”

 

“No.  I don’t.” Eve knelt and lowered her voice so only Farron could hear her.  “You can either tell me now, or I will raise your pathetic spirit from the dead and  _ force _ you to speak.”

 

Farron sneered at her.  He opened his mouth and spat at her.  Eve wiped it away without flinching. The thud of boots approached before the rush of a Silence slammed Farron back.  Eve glanced up at Rylen as he glared at the mutilated mage. 

 

“You’d best not do that shit again.  I won’t have it.” Rylen growled. Eve could see how Marion had fallen for the man.  A charmer, easy going man to his friends. But a fierce, unwavering man should you stand against him.  

 

Farron gasped for breath, rolling onto his side.  He began to laugh hysterically. “You’ll never find her in time!”

 

Cullen stiffened next to Rylen.  “You seem so sure. If you’re willing to bet on that, why not tell us and see if you’re wager is right?”

 

Farron glared up at Cullen.  “Death. First.”

 

Rylen turned and looked at Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana.  “This has been his most frequent demand. Death.”

 

Eve rose and looked at Rylen.  “His wounds  _ are _ festering.  It wouldn’t be that hard to believe if he died  _ tonight _ .  Then I’m certain you could find someone to speak with him afterwards.  His spirit can’t refuse that call.”

 

Cullen looked at Eve then.  “Are you…?”

 

Rylen cut Cullen off.  “It  _ would _ be rather easy to believe.  I mean, look at the blighter.  I’m surprised he’s lived this long.”

 

“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ !” Farron rasped, sitting up.  “You--you templar scum are all the same!  You push and you push until no more!” Farron used his own nails to rip open his wounds.  Cullen moved quickly, grabbing Eve and hauling her away as Farron threw his blood down and his magic swelled.  His body began to convulse and twist until he grew still. But that wasn’t the last of it. His body twitched until it began to mutate.  Cassandra pulled out her gun. 

 

“Abomination!” 

 

Farron rose, only now as a twisted monster.  It railed on the cell bars. Rylen cast a Holy Smite, making the abomination fall to the floor.  He rose his pistol, fitted with the holy rounds designed specifically for demons and possessed mages, and shot several rounds off until the abomination moved no more.  The dark, pressing feel of the demonic magic lifted. Rylen threw open the cell door.

 

“Rylen...if I’m to do this,  _ they _ have to know I’m on  _ your _ side.” Eve said stepping forward quickly, casting a glance at the templars rushing down into the corridor.  “This isn’t exactly ‘Chantry Approved’.”

 

Rylen nodded, stepping back.  He turned and held his fist up to ward the other templars back.  “This mage is working with us to solve the murder case. The abomination was a blood mage.  Stand back.”

 

Cullen looked between them.  “Eve, what are you--”

 

“Sorry, Cullen.  I don’t have time to tell you all the details.” Eve stepped forward, summoning her necromancy spell.  The words flowed easily from her as she stepped into the cell, over the abomination that once was Farron.  She heard several voices of varying degrees of fear from behind her. The purple wisps of magic coerced Farron’s twisted spirit to rise.  With such a recent turn into an abomination and death, she didn’t have to reach far into the Fade. He rose and turned to her.

 

His voice was like that of a tranquil all over again.

 

“Where is the woman you abducted, Farron?”

 

“Locked.  Inside a box.” Farron’s lifeless tone spoke.  

 

“Where is the box?”

 

“Lab.”

 

Eve’s eyes widened.  But how? She’d checked every single cold bo--except.  Except the two with body bags still on. “Maker’s breath!  She’s locked in my lab!! But...how? How is she alive?”

 

Farron answered, “drugged.  Deeply. Slowed the heart. Sleeping.  Until no more.”

 

“Is there a counter medicine?”

 

“Paste of elfroot and cyclamen.  Ingest.” Farron’s spirit began to waver.

 

Eve waved her hand and said the dismissing word to the spell.  She turned toward the door of the cell, half expecting to find it closed.  She dared not look at Cullen as she stepped into the hallway. The tension radiating off of the templars was palpable.  

 

“She doesn’t have much time if she’s still alive.  We have to get to my lab without delay.” 

 

Cassandra nodded to Eve.  “Then let us go.”

 

Eve followed Cassandra out.  They quickly rushed to their vehicles.  As she reached the mustang, she chanced a glance over at Cullen.  His face was unreadable. She wondered briefly if she should hop into Cassandra’s car instead.  The locks disengaged on Cullen’s car and she knew she had to face this. Sliding into the car, she barely had time to finish buckling before Cullen threw the car into gear, hitting the gas.  

 

“What hospital.” His voice was so...flat.  She swallowed thickly.

 

“It-it’s actually the City Morgue by the City Hall buildin--ah!” She cried out softly as he changed lanes with a swift jerk of the wheel, causing her to almost fall against her door.  She sat back, deciding to just shut up. With time being of the essence, she text both Marion and Elissa about what flowers she needed and that she needed them at the morgue now. The tires squealed to a stop outside of the City Morgue building.  Biting back the swell of emotion at his behavior, Eve hopped out quickly and jogged for the doors. She punched in the code to enter the building. Swinging by the staff station, she pulled her badge free and ran the rest of the way to her lab. She swiped her badge and threw open the doors.  She grabbed the two lanyards of keys for the ice boxes, tossing one to Cullen. “Check box twenty eight. That one had a body bag as well.”

 

Cullen nodded and moved to the box on the far side of the wall.  Eve moved to the bottom layer, box forty. She unlocked it, throwing it open and grabbing the cold zipper on the body bag.  She unzipped it and immediately rezipped it. A man. She slid the box shut just as Cullen turned toward her.

 

“She’s here.” 

 

Eve quickly joined him.  “Help me move her?”

 

Cullen grunted in response, moving to help Eve lift the woman up and move her to the lab table.  Once on the table, Eve quickly unzipped the rest of the bag. 

 

“Now what?”

 

“We pray Elissa or Marion get her quickly enough.” Eve answered, wiping her brow of the light sheen of sweat she had from the stress.  

 

“...when were you planning to tell me?”

 

Eve laughed without humor, looking at him.  “Really? When was I going to tell you that I’m a necromancer?  Gee, that sure is bedroom talk. ‘Hey, Cullen, by the way...while we’re doing this...did you know I raise the dead?’  Don’t insult me, Cullen.”

 

“Necromancy isn’t--” Cullen sighed, shaking his head.  “It isn’t exactly something I can say I’m  _ fond _ of thinking about.  But that’s not why I’m angry.”

 

“Then  _ what is _ ?!” Eve finally blew.  “Because this...this cold side of you is beyond my capability to handle!”

 

“You  _ knew _ he was following you!”

 

Eve blinked at him then.  “I...yes. Yes I did.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Does it really matter?” Eve tried to brush it off, but Cullen grabbed her elbow.

 

“ _ How. Long.” _

 

“...the night you took me for the drive.”

 

Cullen stared at her then turned to lean heavily on the exam table.  He seemed to be having a difficult time breathing. “The flowers…”

 

“I thought they were from you.” Eve bit her lip and then looked away.  “I...I know I lied to you about them. There was no card. They weren’t from Dorian.  They were from Farron.”

 

“How could you keep this from me?”  The hurt in his voice made Eve flinch as though he’d hit her.

 

“I knew I could lure him out.  I fit the description. But I didn’t...I had no way of knowing he was...targeting me all along.”

 

“Did Hawke know?”

 

“Did I know what?” Hawke said striding in with flowers in her arms, followed by Elissa.  

 

“...nothing.  I need those flowers ground up.  There’s a mortar and pestle in the small cupboard there.” Eve pointed to the side of the room and set to work.  She had a woman to attempt to save.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end here!


	13. Mend a Broken Heart

* * *

The paste was made swiftly and Eve administered it with the help of all three present.  The woman didn’t even seem to be breathing, but she had a pulse. Wondering, not for the first time, if Farron had also cast a spell on the woman as well.  There  _ were _ spells that  _ could _ manage something similar.  But saving lives wasn’t her expertise.  She called the emergency services to come take her to the actual hospital.  Once she was loaded up in the ambulance, Eve stood back and let the others go with the woman.  It was a very hard decision, to be honest. But at the same time...it was the for the best too.  When the woman came to, the  _ last _ thing she’d want is to see another mage around.  Cullen had given her a loaded promise that he’d be back later to  _ talk _ .  

 

She settled on resetting her lab back to rights.  That didn’t take as long as she’d have liked. Once finished, she stood in the middle of the cold, dim space.  Without Dorian...it really did feel like a graveyard. She’d once found a calming peace there. Now it was empty and uninviting.  Shoving her hands in her pockets, she left the lab and didn’t look back. She had no more then step foot outside the building before Cassandra seemed to appear out of nowhere.  She looked at the female detective warily.

 

“Cullen asked me to see you home safely.” She answered Eve’s unspoken question.  Nodding in understanding, Eve allowed the woman to lead her to a simple car in the parking lot.  They slid into it and buckled. Cassandra was a far less risky driver. “Give him time.”

 

Eve looked over at the dark haired woman.  “I lied to him.”

 

Cassandra’s lips thinned before she glanced over.  “Do you love him?”

 

Eve thought of all the ways she could answer.  The first being, ‘it’s no one’s bloody damned business’ but what actually came out was startling.  “Yes.”

 

The other woman’s eyes softened.  “Then it will all work out as it should.  Have faith.”

 

Eve looked out the window.  A long, not uncomfortable, silence fell between them.  “Eve.”

 

“Cassandra.”

 

“What, not Cass?”

 

Cassandra snorted out an amused sound.  “Cassandra will do just fine. But...if you  _ must _ , Cass will suffice as well.  Just...no  _ Cassy _ .   _ Please _ .”

 

Eve chuckled at the twist of disgust on the woman’s face.  “Cass it is. Thank you for driving me home.”

 

“You are welcome.” Eve thought the conversation done.  But she was apparently wrong. “He’s happy, you know. The happiest any of us have seen since he joined IDA.”

 

“I just want to see him happy.” Eve admitted.  “But if he can’t trust me, or he feels I’m too risky, then I just...I really want him to be happy.  Even if I’m not the one to make him smile.”

 

Cassandra pulled up outside of Eve’s house.  She looked over with sympathy. “I hope for both of your sakes that it doesn’t come to that.  Good night, Eve.”

 

“Good night, Cass.  Thanks again.” Eve let herself out of Cassandra’s car.  She would never admit it out loud, but she was grateful the woman waited until she was safely locked in her quiet house before she drove off.  Eve leaned back against the door and stared into her house. Sliding to the floor, she buried her face in her hands and let the emotion loose finally.  

 

…..

 

The woman woke up a few hours after being put into medical care.  The doctors had managed to bring her out of her hypothermic stasis.  The strange concoction of ground herb and flower had played a large role in breaking whatever spell had been binding her into sleep.  She was very wary. Understandably, too. The first words she’d asked through chattering teeth had been,  _ ‘there are no mages here, are there?’ _  For a  _ mage _ to fear  _ mages _ ?  That was a sight Cullen had never thought he’d see.  Nor did he desire to see it ever again. After her statement had been taken, she’d been reassured that her captor was no longer capable of harming her ever again.  

 

Cullen raked his hand through his hair.  Exhaustion pulled at every fiber of his being.  He got a text from Cassandra a few hours ago that Eve had made it home safely.  She’d also staked out across and down the street from Eve’s house. She wanted to be absolutely sure there was no one else; no accomplices left.  Cullen’s gut told him that it was done with. He was trudging across the hospital lobby, heading for his car.

 

“Hey!  Curly!” 

 

Cullen paused, turning as Hawke approached him.  She looked just as haggard and drawn as he. “What is it?”

 

Hawke drew up next to him and looked at him seriously.  “Don’t blame her. I could have told you a hundred times over that she was a necromancer.  Her skills aren’t like...aren’t like what others portray. She’s only ever used them for good.  To help. She...she brought my mother back to talk to me one last time. It’s what she does. Even though it breaks her heart every time to see another person saying a final goodbye, she does that for people.  That chance to say that last goodbye they were robbed of. It’s why she chose necromancy to specialize in.”

 

“Hawke--”

 

“No!  You...you can’t hate her for this!  I know it’s hard to accept but--”

 

“Hawke!” Cullen cut her off, ignoring the testy looks from others in the lobby.  “I don’t hate her. I’m not entirely  _ comfortable _ with the idea of necromancy, but I’m not angry with her.  Not over that. I’m upset that she  _ lied _ to me about being followed.  She  _ knew _ , Hawke.  And she  _ still _ risked herself!”

 

Hawke drew up suddenly, a fire glinting in her eyes.  “She... _ what _ ?  Since when?”

 

“Since…” He sighed and rubbed his neck.  “Since our first...um...real date? The one after our breakfast one.”

 

“...that...that was... _ weeks _ ago!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Hawke snarled, turning to stalk off.  Cullen grabbed her arm. 

 

“Whoa…no killing.  I really don’t want to have to bail you out of jail.  Besides, I need to talk to her first.”

 

“Fine.  But I’m killing her after.”

 

“I--” Cullen looked over as Elissa walked over.  

 

“Killing who after what?”

 

“Eve  _ knew _ she was targeted  _ weeks _ ago!  She didn’t tell anyone and risked herself!” Hawke blurted angrily.

 

Elissa paused and blinked, looking at Cullen.  He nodded at her. She frowned and crossed her arms.  “I suspected she’d do something silly like that.”

 

“Suspected, yes.  But actually  _ doing _ that?!” Hawke shook her head.

 

Elissa shook her head at Hawke.  “Evelyn Trevelyan.  _ Not _ throwing caution to the wind in order to possibly prevent another person from winding up harmed?  You  _ do  _ remember who you’re talking about, don’t you?”

 

Hawke opened her mouth, snapped it shut, then tried again before making an aggravated sound.  She turned to Cullen. “Well? You got anything?”

 

“Why wouldn’t she at least  _ tell _ someone?” Cullen asked the Warden-Commander.

 

Elissa’s face softened in understanding.  “Because, would any of us have hesitated to tell her no?  That it was too dangerous? How would she have taken that?  She would have believed we thought her too weak or incapable.  And let’s be honest here. It wasn’t until Cullen was at risk that she really lost control.  Without her...who knows if we could have found him and gotten to the last victim? Maybe he would have gone into hiding knowing we were onto him?  Maybe he would have outright killed her instead? Who knows? The fact is...it happened. So instead of being angry with Eve, maybe we should just be thankful she’s  _ alive _ and not  _ hurt _ .  At least not physically.”

 

Cullen knew exactly what she was getting at.  He felt sick to his stomach at the thought that she was probably upset because of him.  He turned and walked away. He had somewhere to be. Someone to see. He didn’t pause at his car.  He threw it into gear before he’d finished buckling. The drive was a blur. If he’d been spotted by a basic beat officer, he’d probably not have cared in the slightest and just kept going.  He slid the mustang up to the curb of her house and killed the engine. He almost couldn’t keep from running up her walkway to her door. He rang the doorbell and belatedly realized how late it was.  She could have been sleeping for all he knew. 

 

When the door opened, his heart clenched at the sight of her tear-stained face.  Her puffy eyelids greeted him. Her hair was carelessly shoved into a ponytail. 

 

“Cullen…”

 

He shifted his weight on his feet and cleared his throat.  “M-may I?”

 

Eve stared at him before she stepped aside.  He moved into the house and listened to the door click behind him.  She shuffled past him to the couch and flopped down. He spotted the open bottle of wine on the coffee table with the pint of ice cream with spoon inside.  He winced. Crossing to where she sat, he sat down carefully as though he’d spook her at any sudden movement. Her eyes shot him an angry glare.

 

“I’m not going to fucking shatter, Rutherford.”

 

Oh...ouch.  Last name. “I…” He paused to gather his thoughts.  “Eve, do you understand why I’m upset by your actions?”

 

Eve looked away from him, looking at the bottle of wine unblinkingly.  “I can think of a few.”

 

“Every time I’ve seen pictures of the victims during this case since meeting you...I’ve been unable to see anyone’s face but yours.  Maker, when I saw Samson trying to violate that mage girl in the alley...I...I could only see  _ you _ .  And it made me so angry and fearful.  What if that was you? That’s all I could think.  And then...it  _ was _ you.  You  _ were _ abducted.  Then I learn you  _ knew _ you were targeted and didn’t say a word?  How do you think I felt? I thought I was going to lose you!”

 

“I’m not--”

 

“I  _ know _ !  Maker, I  _ know _ you aren’t inept!  I know you’re a very adept mage.  I can see it and feel it in you. But when the woman you love is in a situation like that how the void can you--?”

 

“You love me?”

 

Cullen stared up at her like a deer caught in the headlights.  “I, er, what?”

 

“You...you said, ‘the woman you love’...”

 

He felt his cheeks warm as he reached up to massage the sudden tense muscles at his neck.  “I...um...yes?”

 

Eve snorted at him.  “Are you confused if you said it or if you feel that way?”

 

“I’m not confused.  At least not about the way I feel about you.”

 

“And…” Eve shifted, looking at him shyly.  “How  _ do _ you feel about me?”

 

Cullen watched her tuck her hair behind her ear.  He smiled despite himself. “I’m rather smitten with you.” He laughed at the slight disappointment on her face.  He loved the way she pouted just barely when she tried to not show her displeasure. “I love you.”

 

Eve looked at him, her face full of surprise briefly.  She smiled and scooted over to him. She tucked herself into his side.  His arm instinctively curving around her slighter frame protectively. “I love you too, Cullen.”

 

He released a breath he’d not realized he was holding.  A goofy smile spread on his face as he pulled her into his lap and just held her to close to his chest.  Her warm breath on his neck, the feel of her in his arms, her scent surrounding him, and the faint hum of her mana against his skin...he was home.  

 

“I miss Pup.”

 

Cullen chuckled against her hair.  “Well, we can solve that.”

 

“We can?” Eve looked up at him, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

 

“Mm.  We could simply combine our homes.  Pup could use a good momma.”

 

Eve grinned, looking around her house.  “I have a small backyard and the big park across the street…”

 

“He’d like that, yes…” Cullen drawled before he smirked.  “Or we could buy a house with a large backyard. Change our sceneries for the better.  Make new memories.”

 

Eve dropped her head back onto his shoulder with a content sigh.  “Yes...I think I’d like that. Maybe somewhere outside the city.”

 

“Done.” Cullen closed his eyes and laid his head against hers.  Yes. He was home.

  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next! But then that's it! I already have like...fourteen...fifteen chapters ready of my next work. But my next one is purely self-serving and for my own amusment. I admit it. Anywho! Enjoy!


	14. You're Not Alone

* * *

“This is some form of bloody torture.” Rylen groaned dismally, forehead meeting the glass patio table top next to his sweating beer bottle.  

 

Alistair shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes forward and only watching from the corner of his eyes.  Cullen was the worse for wear. He was  _ facing _ the glass doors that led inside to where the three women stood in his new house.  Well,  _ stood _ wasn’t quite the right word.  Why the three women decided that their exercise of choice just  _ had _ to be something so... _ blasted sensual _ ...was beyond his capabilities to handle.  He averted his gaze from Eve’s rotating hips for what felt like the hundredth time thus far.  He took a pull from his own beer. 

 

“At least they want to stay in shape?” Alistair offered absolutely helplessly.  

 

“If that shape requires the general male populace to suffer endlessly...I’m not sure I care for that shape!” Rylen huffed, chancing a glance back inside.  

 

Alistair and Cullen both slanted their gaze back to the women inside again, unbidden as well.  Almost as if on cue, all three looked over at the three males sitting outside on the back deck.  The  _ only _ remotely innocent looking one was Eve, as she smiled shyly at Cullen.  Marion made eye contact with Rylen, wholly unrepentant in her actions. Even Elissa looked like the cat who ate the canary.  She was the boldest, as the blonde woman crooked a finger at her husband. 

 

“...why that--” Alistair blustered.

 

“...bloody hell--” Rylen sat up, aghast.

 

“Minx.” Cullen muttered.  

 

Alistair jumped to his feet.  “This shall  _ not _ go unpunished.” The older man shoved away from the table.  Rylen and Cullen shared a look before both joined the other man as he charged inside toward his wife.  

 

Elissa grinned, pausing long enough to plant her hands on her hips.  “Whatever is the matter, Ali?”

 

Alistair growled as he stooped, plucking his wife up bridal style.  “You  _ know _ bloody well what’s the matter.”

 

Elissa giggled and waved over his shoulder as he headed for the door.  “Guess this is goodnight ladies!”

 

Marion laughed only to be cut off as Rylen rather suddenly threw her over his shoulder.  The Knight-Captain paused long enough to bid his farewells before he too headed for his car.  The dark haired woman’s amused laughter floated out with them. Eve looked over at Cullen sheepishly.

 

“It was their idea.”

 

Cullen quirked a brow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Oh, was it now?”

 

“Mostly Marion’s, but yes…” Eve hedged as she stepped sideways and edged toward the stairs.  

 

“Mm.  And I suppose you had no role to play in all of this?” Cullen moved to stalk after her like she was his prey.  

 

“...perhaps…” Eve’s eyes were bright with excitement.  

 

“You  _ know _ you have nowhere to run or hide, don’t you?”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try!” Eve blurted before she took of at a sprint up the stairs.  Cullen leapt the couch in one graceful bound. He was hot on her heels. He grabbed her about the middle as she reached their bedroom.  Her screech of laughter at being caught echoed as he hauled her into the bedroom. Her laughter died off into moans as he slanted his mouth on hers, backing her up against the dresser front.  

 

“Told you so.” He mumbled against her mouth.  She snorted and hooked her arms around his neck.  

 

“If I didn’t  _ want _ to be caught, I wouldn’t have run in the first place.”

 

“Mm...that so?” His mouth trailed hot kisses over her jaw and down her neck.  

 

“Ah...y-yes…” She shifted her hips, burying her fingers in his hair.  

 

“Eve…”

 

“What?” She sighed as his teeth dragged across her collar.  

 

“I love you.”

 

She smiled, turning to nuzzle his hair.  “And I you.”

 

“Good.” He shoved her pants and underwear down, kneeling before her.  Eve gasped as his mouth took her in fully. 

 

She moaned loudly, shamelessly writhing against his expert tongue.  Her body was on fire as she let him completely consume her senses. She rocked her hips as he brought her close to the edge.  Denying her at the last possible moment, Cullen stood fully once more. Eve glared at him, panting and frustrated. His lopsided smirk was her unrepentent answer.  He disrobed in a haste she’d not seen before. She finished shedding her own clothes. He pulled her naked flesh flush to his own. His desire, heavy and hard, pushed up between them.  Eve sighed, pushing up on her toes to taste his lips again. Cullen slid his hands down her sides to her thighs, lifting her up. She hopped once to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the dresser.  He manuevered around awkwardly until he was untrapped from between them. Eve giggled at the concentrated look on his face. He looked up at her and joined her in her giggling. 

 

“I’m glad you find my discomfort so amusing.”

 

“You just had this  _ serious _ look on your face.”

 

“If you had balls squished, however pleasantly, you’d be just as devoted to getting them out of the vice.” Cullen couldn’t keep the smirk off his face at Eve’s blush.  

 

“Yes, well, I have boobs.  When squished, they aren’t exactly comfortable either.”

 

“They seem rather fond of my hands squeezing them…”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Of course, silly me.” Cullen’s voice dropped lower as he shifted until the head of his length was lined up with her.  He pushed forward slowly, drawing it out for them both. Eve’s head thunked back against the dresser. Cullen stopped. “Are you alright?”

 

“Ow.” Eve laughed, “I’m fine.  My own fault.”

 

“I should move, shouldn’t I?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Eve sighed, her eyes hooded with desire.

 

“...I meant...to the bed.”

 

“Oh...don’t bother.  Just  _ move _ .”

 

Cullen grinned, “whatever you desire.” He started to rock his hips back and forth.  Eve let her head fall back a bit less forcefully as she began to moan at the feeling of him filling her so perfectly.  “Oh, Eve…”

 

“Cul…” Eve mewled, feeling her body build up once more.  

 

Cullen pressed his mouth to her ear.  “Come for me, love.”

 

Eve whimpered before he pressed his right thumb to her bundle.  She cried into his shoulder as she fell into bliss. Her body shivering from her orgasm as her internal walls clamped him.  Cullen groaned deeply into her ear, making her feel pride that she was able to make him sound so unrestrained. His release filled her and they both sighed, sated.  Cullen carried them to the bed, flopping down. Eve rolled to snuggle into his chest. They laid in quiet for a long while, just listening to the leaves outside their open bedroom window rustle in the faint breeze.  Pup was in the fenced in back yard, barking at a squirrel no doubt. Cullen trailed his fingertips over her bare back, his other arm tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Eve drew random scrawls of designs on his bare chest.

 

“Marry me?” Cullen blurted.  Eve blinked, lifted her head to stare into his apprehensive one.  

 

Eve smiled then.  “Yes.”

 

“Yes?” He repeated, breathing again.  

 

“Yes!” Eve giggled happily, sittng up to kiss him.  He laughed with her, pulling her over him. It didn’t take much before they were joined again, rocking together until they came together again.  Eve collapsed atop her husband-to-be, beyond words. “Mrs. Evelyn Rutherford…”

 

She looked up to see the biggest, proudest grin on Cullen’s face.  “That has a  _ really _ good ring to it.”

 

“You think so?” She scrunched her nose as she smiled.  He poked her nose.

 

“I hope we have children with your nose.  The way it scrunches when you’re smiling it adorable.”

 

Eve blushed but smiled back.  “And your blonde curls and whiskey eyes.”

 

“No.  Your green eyes.”

 

“Agree to disagree.”

 

“I think a few strawberry blondes running amuck with Pup would be fantastic.” Cullen sighed, contently.

 

“Mm.  I think so too.”

 

“Speaking of...I should probably let Pup in…”

 

“Probably.” Eve laughed as Cullen grunted, rolling over and pulling on some pants.  

 

“Then I’ll call for dinner.”

 

“That sounds great.  I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” Eve smirked, rolling over and pulling on one of his t-shirts.  “I have other idea on how I want to spend the evening…”

 

Cullen’s eyes glinted with obvious desire.  “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of making love to you.”

 

“Makes two of us.”

 

…..

 

Eve plucked her phone up as it went off.  It was a good two weeks since Cullen had proposed.  He’d also made an ‘official’ proposal, ring and everything, a few nights later while they’d been with friends.  Eve had put in her resignation then as well. She...couldn’t do it any more. Raising the dead to give them a chance to say goodbye was an honorable thing to do, yes.  But she didn’t think it was really the best use for her talents. And Cullen’s bosses had agreed. After the issues with Farron and her skills being used to find the last victim, Lady Nightingale and Lady Montilyet had formally offered her a job as a contract necromage to aid in investigations.  She’d agreed without a second thought. 

 

Pushing her phone to her ear as she stirred her pasta sauce, she answered.  “Hello?”

 

“So I hear you’re abandoning me?” Dorian’s voice cut through, a mock hurt in his voice.  

“You know I could never abandon you, Dor.”

 

“Oh, I  _ know _ .  Which is why I accepted the offer from IDA to opperate mostly as their main M.E. for all cases herein.”

 

“Oh?  Yeah?”

 

“Yes.  Apparently a lovely damsel not in distress recommended me.”

 

Eve smiled, “congratulations.”

 

“And to you.” Dorian’s smile came through in his tone.  “You know I want to at least help you plan, right?”

 

“Plan?  Dorian, I was hoping you’d be my best man.  I have a matron of honor, a maid of honor, and I have a vacancy for a best man that simply  _ needs _ a Tevinter mage…”

 

“I…” Dorian paused, “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say yes.”

 

“Of  _ course _ I’ll say  _ yes _ .  I’d be mad not to.”

 

“How was your vacation with Bull?”

 

“Delightful.  We spent almost all weekend in bed.” Dorian sighed wistfully.  “Oh, here...he wants to say hi.”

 

A shuffling then Bull’s voice came on.  “Hey, Boss! You’re getting hitched, huh?  I hear this Cullen guy is a pretty decent guy.”

 

Eve flushed, “did you dig into his background?”

 

“What do you think?” Bull answered without remorse.  “Anyone can fake a background check.  _ No one _ can fake a Bull check.”

 

“He is good.  The best.”

 

“And then a moral guy too.” 

 

Eve laughed, “Bull!  But, yes...he’s  _ very _ good there too.”

 

“Congrats, Boss.  Glad to hear you sounding so happy.”

 

“You guys sound pretty content right now too.”

 

Bull chuckled, “you know how he gets.  Overstressed and bitchy about everything--”

 

“I do not!” Came from the background. 

 

“He needed some time to work those kinks out.”

 

“I  _ really _ don’t want details.” Eve shook her head, making a face.  

 

“Sure you do!  Just not about our naked bodies, but this Cullen’s instead.”

 

“You’re so bad.”

 

“And proud of it.  Take care, Boss. We’ll come see the house later this week.”

 

“You do that.  Bye, Bull.”

 

A click signaled the end of the call.  Eve was about to set her phone back down when Elissa’s number popped up.  She frowned and answered it quickly.

 

“What’s up, Lis?”

 

“...we’re pregnant…”

 

Eve dropped her sauce spoon, staring into the pot.  “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right…?”

 

Elissa took a deep breath, “we’re pregnant!”

 

Eve moved the phone away and squealed loudly, dancing around the kitchen.  She heard Pup and Cullen come running from the home office. 

 

“What’s--?!” Cullen cut off as he saw Eve dancing.  She looked up grinning with tears. 

 

“Ali and Lis are pregnant!!”

 

“I think you mean  _ Elissa _ , is pregnant.” Cullen teased.  “Not sure Alistair has the right parts for that.  But, then again, you never know…”

 

Eve threw a piece of garlic at him, he dodged it with laugh.  “Congratulations!! Oh, I’m so happy for you two!”

 

“Alistair fainted.” Elissa giggled.  “It was adorable.”

 

Eve snorted.  “I’m really not all that surprised.”

 

“The doctor said I’m two months along…”

 

“Wow, really?  That long?”

 

“Mm.  With the taint...it’s...it’s hard to, you know... _ tell _ .  But...it happened.  We did it. Finally.”

 

“I think  _ doing it _ wasn’t the problem.” Eve joked with a smirk.  Cullen threw the garlic back at her. She snickered as he looked mildly perturbed by her joke.

 

“ _Doing_ _it_ was _never_ the issue, you silly woman!  You know what I meant!” Elissa huffed in exasperation.

 

“I know, I know.  Wow. This is really big.”

 

“Should I be scared?” Elissa asked quietly, no doubt trying to keep Alistair from overhearing her.  “I’m really happy, but I’m also terrified.”

 

“I think that’s normal.” Eve moved her pasta sauce from the burner and set it on a trivet.  “Something as big and important as growing a tiny person in your tum is kind of a scary idea.  But rewarding. And you two are going to make great parents. Has Alistair began baby proofing the house?”

 

Elissa groaned, “the very moment after he finished rejoicing.  Literally, Eve. He ran out the door and to the nearest baby store and purchased  _ so many things _ .  He’s in the spare room now measuring the window for fire escape ladders…”

 

“You know he’s doing it out of love.”

 

“...neurotic love…”

 

“Lis…”

 

“Yes, yes.  Love. I know.  He’s going to drive me crazy…”

 

“He already does.”

 

“True.” Elissa paused, “now I have to call Marion.”

 

“Aw, you called me first?”

 

Elissa laughed.  “You  _ are _ first alphabetically.”

 

“There’s my Lis.  The detail oriented, organized woman I know.  I’ll talk with you later.”

 

“Okay.  Bye.” 

 

Eve snorted out a laugh as she hung up and tossed her phone onto the counter.  Cullen was standing at the couch, folding laundry. “So, Alistair’s to be a father.  That poor child.”

 

“Oh come on!  It won’t be that bad!” Eve grinned at him.

 

Cullen shot her a disbelieving look.  “Right. And I’m the bloody Divine.”

 

“Okay, so he might be a bit...neurotic.  But that kid will know true love.”

 

“That...I  _ do _ agree with.”

 

“You’re sexy when you’re folding laundry.” Eve leaned on the counter.

 

Cullen glanced up at her.  “Oh, I see. You objectify me for my laundry folding skills.   _ That’s _ the real reason you’re marrying me isn’t it?”

 

“Damn.  You figured me out.  It certainly isn’t your cooking skills.”

 

“Why you--” Cullen dropped the laundry and rounded the couch.  Eve made a mad dash for the back yard. He tackled her to the lawn, her shriek premeditated her histerical giggles as he set to tickling her.  He finally let up and leaned over her, kissing her nose. “Speaking of dinner. How is it going?”

 

“About that…” She glanced back toward the house.  “I  _ might _ have burnt the sauce…”

 

He hung his head with a sigh.  “And you were bemoaning  _ my _ cooking.”

 

“Still love me though.”

 

“Always.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the finale! The Epilogue, for lack of a better name. Thanks for sticking with me! I already have almost 20 chapters of the next one done. I'll be posting it soon. Thnk you all!


End file.
